Legami Immortali
by Enedhil
Summary: Sequel di Passione Eterna. Aragorn e Legolas, Arwen ed Eomer, quattro cuori che ancora una volta vengono messi alla prova per il futuro di Gondor.Il re e la regina devono unirsi per dare alla luce l'erede al trono. L'amore vincerà sulla gelosia?
1. Per il futuro di Gondor

_Aaye__!! Eccomi di nuovo!! Questo è il seguito di Passione Eterna…_

_Ovviamente i personaggi appartengono a Tolkien tranne alcuni di mia invenzione._

_Valgono tutte le cose che ho già detto per Passione Eterna ma ricordo comunque che ci saranno alcune scene d'amore tra i protagonisti e non solo ma vi avviserò di capitolo in capitolo…_

_Piccolo riassunto delle puntate precedenti: Legolas a Aragorn si amano e si sono legati per l'eternità dopo aver affrontato molti ostacoli mentre Arwen ha donato il suo cuore ad Eomer…(vebbè…ho specificato piccolo riassunto!)_

_Buon divertimento!_

_Ok, si comincia subito alla grande…scena bollente tra Legolas e Aragorn…_

                          __

               LEGAMI IMMORTALI

~ Capitolo 1: Per il futuro di Gondor ~

Le onde del mare si infrangevano sugli scogli e lambivano il manto di terra chiara che si estendeva lungo la riva…quel profumo…quei rumori…così nuovi da sembrare irreali…i raggi del sole si specchiavano sull'acqua e nel cielo i gabbiani volavano lentamente…

"Lo temi?" 

"Cosa?"

"Lo temi?"

Legolas si voltò e vide Aragorn avvicinarsi a lui.

"Temi il rumore del mare…perché?"

"Ricordi il messaggio che Gandalf mi portò da parte di Dama Galadriel?" disse l'elfo guardando negli occhi il compagno "Oscure erano allora per me le sue parole ed ancor poco significato hanno ora...mi disse…'Legolas Verdefoglia, a lungo nella foresta hai vissuto con gioia. Guardati dall'Onda! Se il gabbiano odi gridar sulla sponda, il tuo cuor più non riposerà nella foresta'…cosa devo aspettarmi da tutto ciò?"

"Tu credi sia un presagio di morte…" rispose l'uomo sorridendo "…ma forse è solo quello che avverrà un giorno lontano…quando niente ti legherà più a questa terra…"

"Può essere…" sussurrò Legolas guardando la grande distesa blu davanti a sé "…ma se questo corrisponde a verità…perché mi trovo qui? Non sono ancora pronto a lasciare queste sponde…non voglio andarmene…non voglio lasciarti…"

"Ma forse devi farlo…" disse il ramingo "…dovrai lasciarmi un giorno…qualcosa ti porterà lontano da me…ed io non potrò far altro che lasciarti andare…"

"No…non lo farò mai Aragorn…" ribatté l'elfo, si guardò attorno e vide che il compagno era sparito.

"Aragorn!" gridò.

"Aragorn!" ma la sua voce era debole e si perdeva nel rumore delle onde. Ad un tratto due braccia gli cinsero la vita…si voltò e si ritrovò davanti il volto sereno del ramingo…

"Sono qui Legolas…non ti lascerò mai andare…non permetterò che qualcuno ti porti via da me…per nessuna ragione…tu sei legato a me…"

Legolas lo fissò intensamente ma poi chiuse gli occhi quando le labbra dell'uomo sfiorarono le sue…per un lungo momento non sentì più il rumore del mare o i canti dei gabbiani…l'unico suono era quello dei loro cuori che battevano all'unisono…quando riaprì gli occhi si ritrovò disteso nella sabbia ed Aragorn era sopra di lui…

"Ricorda Legolas…" sussurrò il ramingo "…ricorda quello che hai vissuto…arriverà un tempo in cui il tuo passato plasmerà il futuro di tutti noi…"

L'elfo alzò lo sguardo verso il cielo…verso il sole…una luce intensa e accecante…era forte, troppo forte, già una volta l'aveva vista…ma non era sdraiato a terra…era seduto su un albero…chiuse gli occhi all'improvviso…altrimenti sarebbe caduto…e quando li riaprì tutto era chiaro, sfumato…e poi quella voce dolce e melodiosa che lo chiamava…

"No!" gridò Legolas mettendosi seduto sul letto con gli occhi spalancati.

"Oh…mi dispiace…" disse Aragorn finendo di aprire le tende "…non volevo svegliarti in questo modo…stai bene?"

"Sì, sì certo…" sussurrò l'elfo passandosi le mani sul viso "…stavo solo sognando…" si mise in piedi, indossando una lunga vestaglia di velluto verde "…vado a fare un bagno…"

"Posso venire con te?" bisbigliò sorridendo il ramingo mettendosi davanti a lui.

"Perché me lo chiedi se già sai di non poterlo fare?" disse Legolas fissandolo.

"Hai ragione…non posso…" disse l'uomo aggrottando le sopracciglia come se solo in quel momento si fosse ricordato dei suoi impegni "…comunque…se potessi verrei…"

"Lo so che verresti…" gli sussurrò l'elfo sulle labbra, sorridendo, prima di dargli un bacio veloce ed allontanarsi.

                                                                       ~ 

Aragorn stava seduto sul suo trono in silenzio, era solo nella stanza, tutti i Consiglieri se n'erano già andati, dopo la solita riunione del mattino…ma quella volta c'era stato qualcosa di diverso, avevano affrontato quell'argomento che per lungo tempo aveva cercato di evitare.

"Posso disturbarti?" disse Arwen avvicinandosi a lui.

"Certo…"

"Aragorn, dobbiamo assolutamente parlare di una cosa…" sussurrò la regina.

Entrambi uscirono in giardino e si sedettero su una delle panchine di marmo tra gli alberi.

"E' da diverso tempo che i Consiglieri mi fanno la stessa domanda ed io…non so più cosa rispondere…" iniziò Arwen abbassando lo sguardo.

"Lasciami indovinare…" disse Aragorn respirando profondamente "…ti chiedono quando nascerà l'erede al trono di Gondor…giusto?"

"Hanno parlato anche con te?" gli chiese l'elfo alzando gli occhi su di lui.

"Sì, poco fa...Arwen, io non so come…"

"E' arrivato il momento…" lo interruppe la regina fissandolo "…dobbiamo dare un erede a questo regno…"

Aragorn annuì 

"Sai a cosa dovremo andare incontro, sai quello che…dovrai sopportare…sei sicura di essere pronta? "

"Devo esserlo ma…mi preoccupa maggiormente la reazione di Eomer...io non ho mai affrontato con lui questo argomento…e tu?"

"Cosa?" chiese il ramingo soprappensiero.

"Hai mai parlato a Legolas di questo?"

"No…"

                                                                           ~

Passarono diversi giorni durante i quali i Consiglieri continuavano ad insistere sia con il re sia con la regina…continuavano a dire che il popolo aveva bisogno di assistere alla nascita del nuovo erede al trono e nessuno dei due sovrani poteva dar loro torto, erano passati molti anni da quando Aragorn era diventato re…

Quella mattina Eomer, re di Rohan, arrivò di nuovo a Minas Tirith e Aragorn e Arwen lo accolsero con i soliti onori, come facevano ogni volta. Arrivò il pomeriggio e re Elassar stava camminando lungo un corridoio per raggiungere il Salone dei Re, ad un tratto sentì delle grida provenire da una stanza, era la voce di un uomo…velocemente si incamminò in quella direzione e vide Arwen uscire dalla stanza e richiudere in fretta dietro di sé la porta.

"Arwen ma cosa?" disse il ramingo ma poi sentì distintamente la voce di Eomer…

"Torna qui! Non abbiamo finito di parlare! Arwen!"

La regina chiuse gli occhi fino a quando il suo compagno smise di gridare, poi guardò Aragorn.

"Glielo hai detto?" le chiese il ramingo a bassa voce.

"Tu cosa credi?" rispose ironicamente lei "Andrà bene, non preoccuparti…è solo la reazione dovuta alla sorpresa, gli passerà, sono sicura…tu l'hai detto a Legolas?" vide l'uomo scuotere la testa "Aragorn! Devi farlo! Adesso, non aspettare…"

"Lo so…" sussurro Aragorn "…lo farò…sto solo aspettando il momento giusto…"

                                                                      ~

Legolas era seduto sul letto, aveva addosso una tunica verde smeraldo molto leggera e dei pantaloni di una tonalità più chiara, stava pensando…come faceva oramai da giorni…quel sogno gli era rimasto impresso nella mente…quelle parole…

_'__Il tuo passato plasmerà il futuro di tutti'  _

Cosa significavano? Non riusciva a comprendere ed era la prima volta…la prima volta che un sogno gli provocava quella strana sensazione…aveva paura di quello che poteva succedere…

La porta si aprì e l'elfo si voltò verso quella direzione sorridendo…basta pensare…

"Volevi restare solo per tutta la notte?" gli chiese Aragorn fissandolo "Beh, non ci riuscirai!"

Legolas si alzò in piedi e si avvicinò a lui abbracciandolo, sentì le mani dell'uomo accarezzargli la schiena e spalancò gli occhi per la sorpresa quando dopo pochi istanti una di esse scese tra le sue gambe…

"Estel!" sussurrò sfiorandogli con le labbra il collo "Abbiamo così poco tempo a disposizione?"

"Al contrario amore mio…" disse il ramingo guardandolo "…abbiamo tutta la notte…faresti una cosa per me?"

L'elfo rialzò la testa annuendo e rimase ancora più stupito di poco prima quando Aragorn si allontanò da lui, prese una sedia e la mise a una certa distanza dalla parete…

"Appoggiati con la schiena al muro" disse sedendosi sulla sedia.

Legolas lo fissò per un attimo ma poi ubbidì, si mise contro la parete, vicino alla finestra e rimase fermo ad osservare l'uomo seduto davanti a sé.

"Ricordi la notte che passasti nel giardino, quando tornasti da Bosco Atro, diversi anni fa…quella notte tu mi vedesti mentre…" vide l'elfo annuire e sorridere "…bene…ora faremo il contrario…"

"Cosa?" chiese Legolas spalancando gli occhi blu, ma aveva capito benissimo.

"Voglio guardarti…" sussurrò Aragorn "…voglio guardarti mentre raggiungi il piacere…" notò lo sguardo stupito del compagno e sorrise "…andiamo…lo hai già fatto…me lo hai detto tu stesso…"

"Sì ma…è diverso…non è la stessa cosa…io non…" il cuore dell'elfo batteva con forza, non sapeva più cosa dire e si sentiva in imbarazzo come non lo era mai stato "…tu non c'eri e…"

"Shh…non dire niente…" lo interruppe il ramingo "…chiudi gli occhi e ascolta la mia voce…" quando vide gli occhi del compagno chiudersi lentamente continuò "…apri la tunica…piano Legolas…piano…"

L'elfo rallentò i movimenti ma non riuscì a fare lo stesso con il suo cuore che aumentò il ritmo.

"…ora fa scivolare le mani sul collo, lungo il petto…"

Legolas sentì un brivido lungo il corpo, ma non sapeva se era per le proprie carezze o per la voce di Aragorn…gli stava parlando con quel tono così sensuale che lo faceva bruciare…

"…toccati…"

A quella parola le mani dell'elfo si fermarono e i suoi occhi si aprirono di colpo

"Estel non…" 

"Sì che ci riesci…" bisbigliò il ramingo alzandosi dalla sedia e avvicinandosi a lui, gli prese una mano e iniziò a muoverla insieme alla propria tra le sue gambe "…vedi…lasciati andare…fallo per me…" lo guardò negli occhi e vide crescere il desiderio…dovette usare una grande forza di volontà per non cedere a quello sguardo…doveva resistere anche se avrebbe voluto prenderlo tra le braccia ed amarlo…voleva imprimere nella memoria ogni suo gesto, ogni suo sospiro, ogni suo gemito di piacere…perché quella notte non ci sarebbe stato Legolas con lui…

Lentamente allontanò la mano da lui e notò che invece quella dell'elfo continuava a muoversi…

"Mi ami?" gli chiese e vide le labbra del compagno aprirsi ma prima della risposta uscì un sospiro di piacere…

"…ah…sì…"

"…continua…" e tornò a sedersi sulla sedia senza distogliere lo sguardo da lui…era così bello…con una mano si accarezzava il petto mentre l'altra si muoveva con lo stesso ritmo tra le sue gambe…sarebbe rimasto a guardarlo per ore e sentiva la propria eccitazione crescere sempre di più…poi sentì la sua voce…

"…Aragorn…ti prego…"

Sapeva benissimo che quella era una richiesta…chiedeva il suo permesso per andare oltre…

"…aprili…toccati…" sussurrò. 

Aprì la bocca quando vide Legolas stringere il pugno su di sé e aumentare il ritmo dei movimenti, aveva appoggiato la testa al muro e lo stesso aveva fatto con l'altra mano…

"…edro hin lin (apri gli occhi)…tiro na nin (guardami)…"

L'elfo lo fece e l'espressione che vide sul volto del compagno lo fece tremare tanto che dovette fermare la mano per qualche istante per non perdere subito il controllo…

"…guardami…mostrami quello che provi per me…mostrami quello che senti…mostrami tutto quanto…"

…la voce del ramingo gli rimbombava nella testa tanto quanto il suo cuore…

"…più forte Legolas…voglio sentire la tua voce…voglio sentire i tuoi sospiri…"

…sentiva gli occhi dell'uomo su di sé, quando non erano fissi nei suoi, quando scendevano lungo il suo corpo…non resisteva più…

"…Estel…" sussurrò "…Estel…"

Ma l'uomo non gli rispose…era troppo…iniziava a sentire i brividi del piacere farsi sempre più forti…

"…ti prego…"

Aragorn tenne gli occhi fissi in quelli blu dell'elfo…sapeva cosa voleva…

"Ti amo Legolas…" disse e sentì un gemito più alto uscire dalle sue labbra "…adesso…"

Strinse la mani sui braccioli quando vide l'elfo alzare un braccio e afferrare la pesante tenda di velluto accanto a sé…trattenne il respiro mentre invece quello del compagno diventava più veloce…socchiuse le labbra nello stesso momento di Legolas e lo sentì gemere il suo nome mentre, inarcando la schiena, raggiungeva la più alta vetta del piacere…

Aragorn lasciò che l'aria entrasse ancora nei suoi polmoni ma rimase in silenzio, in attesa che l'elfo riprendesse il controllo del proprio corpo e si accorse che i suoi occhi intensi erano ancora fissi su di lui, poco prima non l'aveva notato, si era perso nei suoi sospiri…Legolas lo stava guardando…

"Non era così difficile…" sussurrò mentre il compagno si sistemava gli abiti.

"Spero ti sia piaciuto…" disse l'elfo sorridendo.

"Moltissimo…" rispose il ramingo guardandolo dolcemente, appoggiò i gomiti sulle ginocchia passandosi le mani sul viso "…mi piace vedere un principe degli Elfi mettere da parte il suo orgoglio e i suoi pudori per…" si fermò un attimo per trovare le parole adatte e poi si ricordò di una cosa "…un semplice ramingo come me…"

"Tu non sei un semplice ramingo!" disse Legolas alzando la voce e avvicinandosi a lui lentamente "Tu sei Aragorn, figlio di Arathorn…" si fermò davanti all'uomo con le braccia lungo i fianchi e le gambe aperte "…si deve a te la loro alleanza…"

Il ramingo sorrise quando vide l'espressione del compagno…la stessa che aveva allora, al Consiglio di Elrond, quando Boromir l'aveva chiamato in quel modo…

"Aragorn?" sussurrò cercando di imitare il tono di voce che aveva usato il cavaliere quel giorno "Questo è l'erede di Isildur?"

"Ed erede al trono di Gondor!" disse subito l'elfo guardandolo negli occhi.

Aragorn non riuscì a trattenersi

"Havo dad!" gli mise le mani sui fianchi e lo tirò sopra di sé, costringendolo a sedersi sulle sue gambe "Legolas!"

L'elfo gli mise le braccia attorno al collo baciandolo ardentemente, sentiva distintamente sotto di sé l'eccitazione del compagno ma ora toccava a lui giocare...

"Im aniron le a'maelamin (Ti voglio amore mio)" gli sussurrò Aragorn prima di iniziare a baciargli il collo "Mir nin (Mio tesoro)" con la lingua tracciò il profilo della collana che portava fino a raggiungere l'anello che gli aveva donato…

"Non…non avete sentito ciò che ha detto Re Elrond…" disse Legolas sorridendo quando, abbassando lo sguardo vide le labbra del compagno sfiorare il dono prezioso "…l'Anello deve essere distrutto…" avvicinò una mano per toccarlo ma il ramingo gli prese entrambi i polsi portandoglieli dietro la schiena.

"E suppongo che sarai tu a farlo..." ribatté Aragorn, imitando la voce di Gimli "…sarò…" 

"Togliti tutti quei vestiti e vieni a letto!" lo interruppe l'elfo fissandolo intensamente.

Il ramingo non riuscì a trattenere una risata, lasciò i polsi del compagno e lo guardò per un attimo mentre si spogliava completamente e si infilava sotto le coperte.

"Me la ricordavo diversamente la fine del Consiglio…" sussurrò lasciando cadere a terra la tunica.

"Forse non hai prestato abbastanza attenzione!" rispose Legolas allungando le mani e abbassando i pantaloni dell'uomo, non riuscì a fare a meno di guardare per un istante il corpo del ramingo e quando rialzò lo sguardo su di lui, lo vide sorridere dolcemente…

Aragorn avvicinò il viso a quello del compagno, inginocchiandosi sul letto…

"Hai la mia spada…" gli bisbigliò sulle labbra sensualmente.

"E tu il mio arco…" rispose sorridendo Legolas prima di tirare l'uomo contro di sé e baciarlo. Sentì che il ramingo stava iniziando a muoversi contro di lui e lo allontanò…

"Siediti tra le mie gambe…" gli disse, si aspettava qualche domanda e invece Aragorn lo fece senza dire una parola "…appoggiati contro di me…" lo strinse a sé per un lungo momento, baciandogli il collo e le spalle.

"Cosa vuoi farmi, principe di Bosco Atro?" gli chiese il ramingo girando la testa per raggiungere ancora le sue labbra.

"Assolutamente niente, re di Gondor…" rispose Legolas baciandogli la fronte "…resterò solo a guardare…"

Aragorn aprì gli occhi di colpo e guardò il volto del compagno…voleva prendersi la rivincita…sorrise perché sapeva benissimo, conoscendolo e conoscendosi, che ci sarebbe riuscito…

"Legolas…"

"Shh…baw pedo...tyava rhaw lin (non parlare…senti il tuo corpo…)" gli bisbigliò l'elfo dolcemente.

"Adoro sentirti parlare nella tua lingua" disse il ramingo girandosi ancora verso di lui "Usi un tono così dolce e le tue labbra si muovono in un modo così sensuale…ultimamente non lo fai spesso e…" si fermò quando l'elfo gli prese una mano e se l'avvicinò alla bocca…chiuse gli occhi e sentì la sua lingua muoversi sul palmo e tra le dita…

"Si Estel…rhaw lin can le…ha boe le…penio ha lain (Adesso Estel…il tuo corpo ti chiama…ha bisogno di te…liberalo…)" 

"Oh Valar…" gemette Aragorn chiudendo gli occhi e appoggiando la testa sulla spalla del compagno, senza riuscire più a trattenersi fece scivolare una mano lungo il proprio corpo e iniziò a muoverla velocemente su di sé…si sentiva bruciare…e il respiro di Legolas vicino al suo orecchio lo mandava completamente in estasi…

"Lasto beth nin…Im tyava le…Im tyava hun lin…(Ascolta la mia voce…Ti sento…Sento il tuo cuore…)"

Il ramingo mosse la mano libera cercando disperatamente quella del compagno e quando la trovò, la strinse con forza nella sua…

"Im aniron tiriel le tintila vee' min lass nedh i sul (Voglio vederti tremare come una foglia nel vento)"

Legolas sentì contro di sé il corpo di Aragorn muoversi con forza mentre il suo respiro diventava più frequente…lo udì bisbigliare qualcosa…ma erano parole senza senso…si stava perdendo…

"Im melin le a Im melithon le tenna' i methed ned lu (Ti amo e ti amerò fino alla fine dei giorni)"

E a quella frase l'uomo perse ogni controllo e il piacere lo raggiunse prepotentemente…quando sentì il proprio cuore ritornare a battere normalmente udì la voce di Legolas…

"Maelui…(Lussurioso)" sussurrò sorridendo l'elfo "Tiro (Guarda)"

Aragorn rialzò leggermente la testa e poi si appoggiò di nuovo al compagno sospirando.

"Domani faremo cambiare le lenzuola…non sarebbe certo la prima volta…"

"No, certo, credo che questo letto sia stato rifatto più di tutti gli altri del castello messi insieme…" aggiunse Legolas ed entrambi si misero a ridere.

Il ramingo si voltò, spostandosi in modo che le posizioni si invertissero…

"Non immagini che scuse devo inventarmi ogni volta…" disse stringendo il compagno tra le braccia e lo sentì ridere di nuovo…rimase in silenzio per un lungo istante, era arrivato il momento…aveva cercato di trovare le parole più adatte ma non ce n'erano…doveva semplicemente dirgli la verità…ma perché si sentiva così male al solo pensiero?

"Legolas, devo dirti una cosa…" iniziò Aragorn facendo un profondo respiro "…e ti prego di ascoltare le mie parole fino alla fine…"

L'elfo annuì, non capiva cosa poteva essere e perché l'uomo usava un tono così serio, tutto andava bene, a palazzo e nel regno, da molti anni ormai tutti vivevano in pace ed armonia…

"Sono passati diversi anni da quando Arwen ed io ci siamo uniti in matrimonio, quel giorno ci siamo promessi di restare insieme per il bene di Gondor ed ora dobbiamo assicurare pace e serenità al regno anche per il futuro…il nostro popolo ha bisogno di sapere su chi contare quando io non ci sarò più, ha bisogno di vedere chi prenderà il posto di re…io…Arwen ed io dobbiamo…" strinse le labbra, non riusciva a continuare, cercava di guardare il volto dell'elfo ma non poteva "…dobbiamo unirci per dare la vita al futuro re…il mio erede…"

Legolas guardava fisso davanti a sé…lo sapeva…l'aveva sempre saputo che quel momento prima o poi sarebbe arrivato…doveva accettarlo, non poteva fare altro…

"Posso parlare adesso?" sussurrò.

"Sì Legolas…" rispose a bassa voce l'uomo.

"Io ti resterò accanto, qualunque cosa succeda…è un tuo dovere ed in me troverai l'appoggio che hai bisogno, non ti ho mai biasimato, per nessuna delle tue azioni, e non inizierò adesso…se vorrai, ti aiuterò a crescere…" si bloccò per qualche istante come se non riuscisse a pronunciare quelle due semplici parole "…tuo figlio, gli insegnerò tutto quello che conosco e lo amerò come amo te…ti chiedo solo una cosa…deve vivere con la consapevolezza che, nonostante tutto, la sua nascita era desiderata…deve sapere di essere venuto al mondo per amore…"  

"Legolas…perché dici così?"

"Perché…non è colpa sua…quello che è successo in passato tra tutti noi, non deve pesare su di lui, non voglio che passi la vita chiedendosi lo scopo della sua esistenza, domandandosi se essere l'erede al trono di Gondor è l'unico motivo della sua venuta tra noi…"

Aragorn si spostò di lato e accarezzò il volto del compagno e allora notò che i suoi occhi erano velati di lacrime…non riusciva a comprenderne il motivo ma sapeva che non c'era più bisogno di parlare ancora…

"Ti amo…" gli sussurrò e lo strinse a sé, sdraiandosi sotto le coperte.


	2. Una notte, quattro cuori

_Ecco…qui ci saranno due coppie diverse…vi avverto comunque…_

~ Capitolo 2: Una notte, quattro cuori ~

I giorni passarono velocemente ed arrivò infine il momento tanto atteso e temuto…quella sera Aragorn e Arwen si sarebbero uniti per dare vita al futuro del loro regno. Era stata la dama a scegliere quella data, sentiva chiaramente dentro di sé che quella era la notte in cui il bambino doveva essere concepito e Aragorn non poté fare altro che assecondare il suo volere.

La luna splendeva già alta nel cielo ed i suoi raggi illuminavano debolmente la stanza del re, qualcuno era seduto sul letto, indossava degli abiti scuri e un mantello gli ricopriva le spalle…rimase immobile a guardare le stelle per molto tempo, come indeciso se lasciare quel posto o meno…poi però si alzò, con le mani si sistemò il cappuccio in modo che i lunghi capelli biondi fossero completamente nascosti e velocemente uscì dalla stanza.

                                                                   ~

Aragorn era in piedi, davanti alla finestra, osservava i movimenti di alcune persone e ad un tratto gli sembrò di vedere uscire a grande velocità un cavallo dalle stalle…da quella distanza riuscì solo a distinguere che il cavaliere indossava un lungo mantello scuro, molto simile a quello che un tempo usava lui stesso per viaggiare e cercò di pensare a chi poteva essere…ma poi sentì la porta aprirsi e richiudersi.

"Che scusa inventerai questa volta?" disse Arwen avvicinandosi a lui "Nessuno ti ha ferito al ventre, se non sbaglio…"

Il ramingo si voltò verso di lei sorridendo "Non me lo perdonerai mai, vero?"

"Vedremo, comunque potevi dirmi la verità, l'avrei accettata…" rispose la dama fermandosi davanti a lui, lo guardò per qualche istante, indossava solo una lunga vestaglia di seta argentata con ricamate delle foglie verdi…nonostante per lui provasse solo un forte amore fraterno, sentì il cuore iniziare a battere con forza…non erano le stesse emozioni che sentiva quando stava con Eomer ma Aragorn era sempre stato incredibilmente bello e con gli anni non era cambiato…

"E' veramente stupenda…" sussurrò indicando l'abito dell'uomo.

"E' un dono di Legolas…" disse il ramingo sorridendo, abbassò lo sguardo su di sé e con le mani mosse la lunga cintura "…l'ha portata per me da Bosco Atro…mi disse che mi avrebbe scaldato, la notte, quando non poteva farlo lui stesso…"  

"Aragorn…" sussurrò dolcemente la regina guardandolo "…so che è difficile, lo è anche per me…siamo nella stessa situazione…"

"Al solo pensiero di toccarti…io…mi sento così male…" disse il ramingo fissandola "…non fraintendermi…tu sei molto bella e chiunque darebbe qualsiasi cosa per essere al mio posto, per poter solo sfiorare la tua pelle…" alzò una mano e le accarezzò il viso "…ed un tempo era lo stesso anche per me…ma adesso…il mio cuore batte solo per lui, batte solo insieme al suo…"

"Ti capisco…e lo stesso vale per me nei tuoi confronti…ma…questo non ci aiuta…per questa notte dobbiamo…"

"E se non succederà?" la interruppe l'uomo abbassando lo sguardo "Dovremo affrontare di nuovo…"

"Succederà Aragorn, è scritto nelle stelle, è il momento…"

Arwen si avvicinò lentamente al letto, lasciò scivolare a terra il lungo abito bianco e si sdraiò ricoprendosi con le coperte leggere. Rimase in silenzio mentre Aragorn raggiungeva la parte opposta e non poté fare a meno di guardarlo mentre si toglieva la vestaglia e l'appoggiava delicatamente su una sedia…era la prima volta che lo vedeva completamente nudo e sentì uno strano calore sul viso…il materasso si mosse e il ramingo la raggiunse.

Restarono immobili, uno di fianco all'altra, fissando il soffitto, per molto tempo, come se nessuno dei due sapesse cosa fare esattamente.

"Aragorn…" bisbigliò la dama girando la testa verso di lui "…capisco la situazione e sono consapevole che, arrivati a questo punto…se vuoi che io…insomma…ti dia un aiuto per…" 

"No…va tutto bene…"

Passarono ancora lunghi momenti ma nemmeno un movimento.

"Aragorn…" lo chiamò di nuovo Arwen "…non vorrei metterti fretta ma.."

"Sì, lo so…concedimi qualche momento…te ne prego…"

                                                                           ~

Legolas si era seduto ad un tavolo, teneva la testa bassa ma con lo sguardo scrutava ogni uomo o donna che gli passava accanto, ancora si chiedeva perché aveva lasciato il castello per andare in quella locanda…ma la risposta arrivava subito…forse in quel posto avrebbe dimenticato per qualche ora cosa stava succedendo…chiuse gli occhi cercando di percepire qualche frase ma le voci e le risate si sovrapponevano l'una con l'altra…ad un tratto però delle parole e un rumore gli fecero riaprire gli occhi…

"Sei l'ultima persona che mi aspettavo di trovare qui!" disse l'uomo appoggiando sul tavolo di legno due calici pieni di birra.

"Potrei dire la stessa cosa…" sussurrò l'elfo alzando lo sguardo "…re di Rohan…"

"Shh…nessuno sa chi sono, non mi riconoscono per fortuna…" bisbigliò Eomer sedendosi davanti a lui "…sai una cosa…all'inizio credevo fossi un'altra persona…quegli abiti e il mantello…ma non era possibile, lui ha ben altre cose da fare questa notte…" prese il boccale e bevve un lungo sorso "…poi però ho visto questi…" allungo una mano e tirò dolcemente una ciocca di capelli biondi "…e ho capito...cosa ci fa uno come te in un posto come questo?"

"La stessa cosa che fai tu…" disse Legolas sistemandosi velocemente il cappuccio per nascondere di nuovo i capelli "…non potevo restare a palazzo…"

Eomer lo guardò un istante e vide che gli occhi dell'elfo erano fissi sul boccale davanti a sé.

"Avanti bevi…"

"Cos'è?" chiese Legolas sfiorando con le dita il bicchiere.

"E' solo birra…"

L'elfo guardò negli occhi l'uomo per un momento e accennò un sorriso 

"Non ti credo…ma non m'importa" e velocemente alzò il boccale finendo in un solo sorso il suo contenuto.

"Però…" disse ridendo Eomer finendo a sua volta la birra "…ti piace?..."

"No, ma se non c'è nient'altro…"

"Oste!" gridò il re di Rohan per attirare l'attenzione dell'uomo "Altra birra per me e per il mio amico…" poi abbassando di nuovo la voce "…non preoccuparti…offro io…"

Legolas non riuscì a trattenere una risata

"Sono un principe ricordi…"

"Ed io sono un re quindi zitto e bevi!"

Per molto tempo restarono in silenzio, continuando a bere un boccale dopo l'altro, fino a quando Eomer appoggiò violentemente il suo sul tavolo…

"Sai cosa mi da più fastidio di tutto questo…" iniziò tenendo lo sguardo basso "…non è tanto per quello che stanno facendo in questo momento, no, quello riuscirò a dimenticarlo un giorno…almeno spero…quello che veramente non riesco a sopportare è che ogni volta che guarderò il bambino vedrò il frutto della loro unione…dell'unione tra la mia Arwen e Aragorn…e non…" chiuse gli occhi un istante per poi guardare il volto dell'elfo "…non con me…io non potrò mai provare la gioia di essere padre…lei non potrà mai darmi un figlio…e ogni singola volta che vedrò il viso del loro bambino me ne ricorderò…come potrò provare affetto per lui? Come?"

"Eomer ti supplico, non farlo…" sussurrò Legolas fissando gli occhi lucidi dell'uomo "…ti capisco e so quanto è difficile per te affrontare questo ma non odiare qualcuno che non ha colpe…il piccolo che nascerà non merita il nostro disprezzo…noi dobbiamo amarlo come faranno i suoi genitori, non possiamo permettere che cresca con l'idea di non essere desiderato…non voglio che soffra…" abbassò ancora di più la voce "…come ho sofferto io…"

"Cosa vuoi dire Legolas?" gli chiese Eomer spalancando gli occhi.

"I miei genitori si amavano, mia madre voleva avere un figlio ma mio padre non ne voleva sapere, diceva che era ancora troppo presto, che poi le cose sarebbero cambiate per sempre…e in un certo senso aveva ragione…" prese il boccale e bevve un sorso di birra "…quando nacqui però sembrava che tutto si fosse risolto per il meglio, tutti mi volevano bene ed anche con mio padre avevo un buon rapporto…un giorno però, quando era ancora un bambino, ebbi con lui una pesante discussione e scappai lontano, nascondendomi su un albero…da quel punto, anche se molto distante, potevo sentire le sue grida e la voce dolce di mia madre che cercava di calmarlo…passò diverso tempo ed io rimasi su quell'albero a guardare le foglie e il cielo, ad un tratto vidi una farfalla volarmi accanto, io alzai la testa per seguirla con lo sguardo e non mi accorsi che i miei occhi si stavano dirigendo proprio verso il sole…per un momento rimasi disorientato tanto che quasi caddi dal tronco…per fortuna riuscii ad aggrapparmi ad un ramo e rimasi fermo, con gli occhi chiusi, quando li riaprii sentii di nuovo la voce di mia madre che mi chiamava ma era lontana, molto lontana, io cercai di scendere ma tutto quello che vedevo era sfumato, chiarissimo e non riuscivo a distinguere i rami per tornare a terra…" fece un profondo respiro e bevette di nuovo "…quando riuscii a tornare a casa, trovai mio padre circondato da tutti i suoi consiglieri, all'inizio non capii e andai nella mia stanza a riposare ma mia madre non venne a baciarmi come faceva ogni notte…"

"Legolas…cosa…" bisbigliò l'uomo aggrottando le sopracciglia.

"Mia madre era stata rapita…un gruppo di orchetti l'aveva catturata e portata chissà dove…per lungo tempo la cercammo ma ne perdemmo ogni traccia…fino a quando la diedero per morta…mio padre allora perdette ogni speranza e cambiò, cambiò completamente, non parlava più con me e raramente desiderava la mia compagnia, incolpava me per la morte di mia madre, a volte lo sentivo piangere e pregare i Valar, chiedeva loro perché avevano permesso che nascessi, perché mi avevano dato la vita per poi prendere in cambio quella di mia madre…"

"E' terribile…"

"Col tempo però alcune cose cambiarono, mio padre si accorse che ero io il suo unico erede e…" chiuse gli occhi cercando di trattenere le lacrime, da molto non ripensava più a quei fatti…e adesso che lo faceva, sentiva che la ferita che aveva nel cuore non si era ancora rimarginata del tutto "…ora mi tratta come suo figlio ma non mi ha mai amato come un figlio merita…anche se io ho fatto di tutto per dimostrare l'affetto che provo per lui…in fondo lui è mio padre, l'unica famiglia che mi è rimasta ma per lui…io servo solo per ereditare il suo regno…ogni singola volta che torno a Bosco Atro me lo ricorda…Legolas un giorno dovrai prendere il mio posto, dovrai avere dei figli…dovrai…"

"Legolas mi dispiace, io…non so cosa dire, non volevo…" sussurrò Eomer guardando il volto dell'elfo.

"No, scusa tu…" lo interruppe Legolas accennando un sorriso "…non avrei dovuto rovinarti la serata con la mia storia è solo che, le tue parole mi hanno fatto tornare alla mente il mio passato…"

"Bene, ora basta ricordi tristi…" disse l'uomo sorridendo "…voglio vedere di nuovo quel bel sorriso sul tuo volto…Oste! Altra birra!"

                                                                           ~

"Aragorn…so che è ancora presto ma…"

"Scusa, hai ragione…" disse il ramingo girandosi verso di lei "…è solo che…sembrerà strano ma…non so come…" ma si fermò quando vide che Arwen si mise a ridere.

"Scusa…scusa…" disse lei cercando di trattenere le risate "…mi sembra la prima volta che sono stata con un uomo…"

"Già…anche a me ricorda la prima volta che sono stato con una donna…"

"Ah sì?" disse Arwen fissandolo con un sorriso sulle labbra "E così sei stato con altre donne? Io pensavo sempre e solo a te mentre tu…"

"Arwen, non parliamo di questo adesso, ti prego…" la interruppe l'uomo "…sono già abbastanza agitato per…ma allora tu…"

"No, mi riferivo a Eomer…" sussurrò dolcemente lei "…è stato lui il mio primo ed unico uomo…fino a questa notte…"

"Arwen…" bisbigliò Aragorn accarezzandole una guancia "…dimmi cosa vuoi che faccia…"

"Forse e meglio che te lo mostri…" rispose la dama avvicinando il viso a quello dell'uomo e posando le labbra sulle sue.

                                                                           ~

"E' tardi…" sussurrò Legolas finendo l'ultimo sorso di birra "…e meglio che torni al castello…" e lentamente si mise in piedi, ma dopo qualche attimo appoggiò le mani sul tavolo, abbassando la testa "…ma perché si muove tutto quanto…"

Eomer si mise a ridere e barcollando si alzò a sua volta mettendosi al suo fianco.

"Sei ubriaco! Credevo che a voi elfi non succedesse…"

"Beh, a quanto pare ti sei sbagliato…il vino che produce il mio popolo non ha effetto su di me ma quella…" indicò con una mano il boccale vuoto e senza accorgersene lo colpì rovesciandolo "…ma cosa mi hai fatto bere…"

"Mmm…lascia perdere…" disse l'uomo mettendo un braccio attorno alla vita dell'elfo "…adesso ti porto nella mia camera…non puoi cavalcare in queste condizioni…"

"Hai una camera qui?"

"Sì, avevo progettato di passare la notte in questo posto…come hai detto tu, non potevo restare a palazzo…andiamo, devi riposare…"

"Io sto bene…" bisbigliò Legolas ma dopo un passo sentì le gambe incredibilmente deboli, tanto che se Eomer non l'avesse sostenuto, sarebbe caduto a terra  "…è solo che non riesco a stare in piedi e mi gira la testa…"

"E quindi sei ubriaco…" continuò l'uomo trascinandolo a fatica lungo la stanza, dato che anche lui faticava a camminare, sentiva che gli altri uomini li stavano osservando ridacchiando ma non gli importava.

"Anche tu lo sei…" ribatté l'elfo salendo le scale lentamente "…e vuoi dirmi cosa mi hai fatto bere?..."

"Ma che t'importa!" disse Eomer fermandosi un attimo per rafforzare la stretta attorno al corpo di Legolas "Io non vengo a chiederti cosa metti nei tuoi infusi quando li dai da bere a noi"

"Sì ma poi non ti riduci così…Oh…" disse l'elfo passandosi una mano sugli occhi "…quanto manca…"

"Siamo arrivati…" rispose l'uomo e aiutò Legolas ad appoggiarsi al muro "…devo solo ritrovare la chiave…tu resta li…"

"E dove vuoi che vada…"

Eomer cercò nella tasca e ne estrasse la chiave, ma gli scivolò dalla mano finendo sul pavimento, si chinò per raccoglierla ma lo stesso fece istintivamente Legolas e finirono per sbattere la testa l'uno contro l'altro, per poi ricadere seduti contro il muro. Entrambi si misero a ridere guardandosi…

"Ti avevo detto di restare li!" disse l'uomo trattenendo a stento le risate.

"Io sono rimasto qui, tu non avevi specificato che dovevo anche rimanere fermo"

"Va bene…allora…io prendo la chiave e tu resti fermo dove sei, poi apro la porta e tu resti sempre fermo dove sei fino a quando ti dico di fare diversamente…chiaro? Legolas?" vedeva gli occhi dell'elfo fissi su di lui ma non otteneva risposta.

"Mmm…no…" sussurrò Legolas scuotendo la testa "…ripetimelo più lentamente…e per i Valar resta fermo!"

"Io sono fermo!" rispose Eomer alzando la voce ma poi si mise a ridere di nuovo quando vide l'elfo cercare di rimettersi in piedi con scarso successo "Lo sai che fai ridere…non sapevo che voi elfi poteste essere così divertenti…" sentì Legolas dire qualcosa ma non ci fece caso, era troppo impegnato a trovare la serratura…quando finalmente la trovò, aprì la porta e gettò la chiave sul tavolino poco distante poi tornò barcollando nel corridoio…

"Avanti!" disse e prese le mani dell'elfo tirandolo verso di sé per farlo alzare da terra ma perse l'equilibrio è finì contro la parete opposta e Legolas addosso a lui.

"Non riesci a stare in piedi…" sussurrò l'elfo ridendo e istintivamente appoggiò la testa sulla sua spalla.

"Tu non sei certo da meno…" ribatté Eomer sorridendo, poi notò i capelli biondi dell'elfo, il cappuccio gli era scivolato dalla testa, senza controllarsi li accarezzò e li sentì morbidi come seta tra le dita…Legolas si mosse cercando di mettersi in piedi ma non ci riuscì e ricadde ancora contro il corpo dell'uomo…

"Ehm…Legolas…non…non muoverti così…sono molto sensibile in queste condizioni…e il fatto che sono passati diversi giorni dall'ultima volta che sono stato con Arwen non mi aiuta…"

L'elfo rise di nuovo rialzando la testa per guardarlo negli occhi.

"E perché?" sussurrò.

"Non lo so…so solo che prendeva delle erbe che le permettevano di stare con me senza rimanere…" iniziò Eomer ma poi si fermò fissando gli occhi blu davanti a sé "…era riferita a quello la tua domanda?..."

"No…" bisbigliò Legolas soprappensiero, si fece forza nelle braccia e si allontanò dall'uomo entrando barcollando nella stanza. Quando sentì la porta richiudersi dietro di sé si volto verso il re di Rohan con gli occhi spalancati.

"Cosa c'è?" gli chiese Eomer guardandolo incuriosito.

"C'è un letto!" disse Legolas indicando il grande letto in mezzo alla stanza.

"Legolas, forse ti sembrerà strano ma questa è una camera…le persone la usano per riposare…deve esserci un letto…" rispose l'uomo trattenendo una risata.

"No!" ribatté l'elfo continuando a guardare fisso Eomer "Un…letto!"

"Oh…" annuì il re di Rohan facendo qualche passo nella stanza "…beh, scusa tanto ma non avevo progettato di avere compagnia…"

Legolas rimase in silenzio per un momento guardando il letto davanti a sé, come se stesse ancora cercando di capire il significato delle parole dell'uomo.

"Ho caldo…" sussurrò tra sé "…fa caldo qui dentro…" si tolse il mantello e lo posò su una sedia.

Eomer lo guardò stupito 

"Tu sei un elfo…" gli disse "…non puoi avere caldo…come non puoi avere freddo…insomma…non puoi…"

Legolas si girò verso di lui e lo fissò intensamente

"Sì invece…ti dico che ho caldo…" e con le mani cercò di slacciare i lacci della casacca marrone che indossava…

                                                                           ~

Aragorn si allontanò dalle labbra di Arwen per riprendere fiato e guardò lo splendido viso sotto di sé…era bellissima, la pelle chiara e i capelli corvini che le ricadevano sulle spalle…ma non era lei che desiderava…

"Pensa a lui…" sussurrò la dama accarezzandogli il viso "…pensa a lui se vuoi…certo, so che non è la stessa cosa, insomma, per me è più facile, mi basta chiudere gli occhi…tu invece…devi usare un po' più di immaginazione…"

Il ramingo sorrise…non gli sembrava giusto…giacere con lei, concepire suo figlio pensando ad un'altra persona…

"Lo so…ma è la realtà…" disse Arwen fissandolo "…non possiamo ingannare noi stessi e nemmeno nostro figlio quando sarà abbastanza grande per capire…ma non per questo si sentirà meno amato…noi gli daremo tutto l'amore di cui ha bisogno…avrà solo quattro genitori invece che due…"

"Già…" bisbigliò Aragorn sorridendo…guardò il volto della dama e la vide chiudere gli occhi…fece lo stesso e nella sua mente si formarono le immagini del suo amore…abbassò la testa e iniziò a baciare dolcemente il collo di Arwen, poi più su fino a raggiungere il suo orecchio…sentì un sospiro uscire dalle sue labbra mentre con la lingua ne sfiorava il profilo…e nella sua testa risuonò la voce di Legolas, i suoi gemiti di piacere…

Arwen sentì contro di sé l'eccitazione del compagno che cresceva e con le mani gli accarezzò la schiena, i fianchi, il petto, il ventre…sentì i muscoli dell'uomo contrarsi quando raggiunse quel punto e iniziò a muovere la mano su di lui, cercando di massaggiarlo in quel modo che faceva sempre perdere la testa ad Eomer…quando i respiri del ramingo contro il suo collo si fecero più frequenti, aprì lentamente le gambe… 

                                                                             ~

"Cosa fai adesso?" chiese Eomer avvicinandosi lentamente a Legolas, cercando di mantenere l'equilibrio, non era la prima volta che si ubriacava e si era anche sentito molto peggio, quella sera però, aveva anche cenato prima di iniziare a bere…ma forse aveva comunque esagerato…sentiva il volto in fiamme ed anche a lui girava la testa…

"Sto…devo…per dormire…devo togliere…"

L'uomo capiva a malapena le sue parole e continuava a fissarlo mentre l'elfo cercava di slacciare, senza riuscirci, i lacci della casacca e della tunica…

"Ma perché…non…" sussurrò Legolas sbuffando e lasciando ricadere le braccia lungo i fianchi  "…voi Uomini indossate abiti troppo scomodi da togliere…eppure quando li mette Aragorn io riesco a…"

Eomer si mise a ridere di nuovo guardando l'espressione sconfitta dell'elfo

"Dovevi tenere i tuoi allora! Finalmente ho scoperto una cosa che gli elfi non riescono a fare…" ma si fermò quando vide Legolas, dopo avergli lanciato un'occhiata di sfida, iniziare a sfilarsi gli abiti dalla testa.

"Ma cosa fai? Legolas non puoi…"

"…sì…non posso…ubriacarmi…non posso…avere caldo…non posso…" la voce dell'elfo era soffocata dagli indumenti che ormai aveva attorno al volto ed Eomer dovette avvicinarsi ancora di più a lui per sentire "…invece posso…Ah!...i capelli…"

L'uomo rise di gusto quando vide in che situazione si era cacciato Legolas, non lo aveva mai visto comportarsi in un modo così infantile ed era così strano ma divertente allo stesso tempo…

"Aspetta…resta fermo…ti do una mano…" disse alzando le braccia lungo quelle dell'elfo per raggiungere gli abiti e toglierglieli di dosso "…fermo Legolas…"

"Non…riesco…a…respirare…"

"Lo so…concedimi un momento…vuoi stare fermo…" 

Finalmente Eomer riuscì a liberare la testa di Legolas ma l'elfo finì con le gambe contro il materasso e, perdendo l'equilibrio, ricadde sul letto, trascinando l'uomo sopra di sé…

"Hai…il viso dello stesso colore di queste coperte…" sussurrò sorridendo Eomer mentre con un dito gli sfiorava le guance "…rosso come il cielo al tramonto e i tuoi capelli sono luminosi come gli ultimi raggi di sole che bagnano la terra…"

Legolas rimase in silenzio osservando il volto dell'uomo vicinissimo al suo, poi accennò un sorriso

"Non sapevo fosse nascosto un poeta in fondo alla tua anima, re di Rohan…è molto bello…"

"Già…ma tu sei così…c'è qualcosa in te che mi affascina…io…" bisbigliò Eomer ma poi abbassò la testa per qualche istante sulla spalla dell'elfo prima di rialzarsi e mettersi seduto sul letto "…ma cosa sto facendo…ho bevuto troppo…"

"Non sei il solo…" aggiunse Legolas alzandosi in piedi a fatica "…è meglio riposare…" e iniziò a slacciarsi i pantaloni.

Eomer si voltò verso di lui e quando capì ciò che stava per fare, spalancò gli occhi…

                                                                             ~

Arwen accarezzò i capelli scuri del ramingo

"Adesso…" sussurrò, e non riuscì a trattenere un gemito di piacere quando sentì Aragorn spingersi lentamente dentro di lei.

L'uomo rimase immobile, assaporando quel calore così diverso da quello a cui era abituato, poi iniziò a muoversi, continuando a baciare il collo della sua regina…dopo pochi istanti sentì le gambe di Arwen stringersi contro i suoi fianchi, con le braccia le cinse la vita e si spostò di lato, invertendo le posizioni.

Arwen aprì gli occhi e vide sotto di sé il volto di Aragorn e per qualche momento rimase ferma…non era l'uomo che amava ma l'uomo che aveva amato per anni, a cui aveva donato la sua vita, la sua immortalità…gli accarezzò dolcemente il viso e sorrise…nonostante tutto quello che era successo, si stava accorgendo di amarlo ancora, in un modo diverso sì…anche se il suo cuore apparteneva ad un altro uomo, per lui provava un forte sentimento che non avrebbe mai cessato di esistere.

Aragorn sentì il tocco delicato della dama sulla guancia e aprì gli occhi, quando la vide sentì uno strano tuffo al cuore, si ricordò del primo momento che aveva posato gli occhi su di lei, tra gli alberi, in quell'atmosfera magica…quando credeva di essersi perso in un sogno…ma poi col tempo tutto era cambiato…per lui gli anni erano passati mentre invece lei era ancora bella come quel giorno…quel giorno…quando le aveva promesso di amarla per la vita…ma forse quella lontana promessa era ancora in parte valida…dentro di sé sentiva di provare ancora qualcosa per lei, qualcosa di completamente diverso da quello che sentiva per Legolas, ma qualcosa era rimasto nel suo cuore…

Arwen iniziò a muoversi e sentì sui fianchi le mani dell'uomo che la incoraggiavano…si abbassò su di lui in modo da sfiorare col proprio corpo quello del compagno e sentì un sussurro uscire dalle sue labbra…

"…continua…"

                                                                             ~

"Legolas!" disse Eomer alzando la voce "Non puoi farlo!"

"Sì invece!" ribatté l'elfo guardandolo perplesso.

"No!"

"Sì!"

"No ti ho detto!"

"Non posso riposare con questi addosso…"

"Non.farlo." ripeté l'uomo ma quando vide Legolas abbassare i pantaloni girò di scatto la testa dalla parte opposta.

L'elfo si infilò velocemente sotto le coperte scarlatte e appoggiò la testa sul cuscino, sospirando e sentì la voce di Eomer…

"Tu sei…possibile che non capisci…" iniziò voltandosi verso Legolas, ma poi vide i suoi occhi profondi e quell'espressione innocente sul viso, di chi si chiede cosa ha mai fatto di male "…forse è a causa di tutta la birra che ho bevuto ma…se io vengo li sotto…vicino a te…non so cosa…non so se riuscirò a…cerca di capire…" si fermò un momento, guardandosi attorno e non riuscì a trattenere una risata "…ma che altro posso fare poi…tutte le altre stanze sono occupate…" si alzò debolmente in piedi slacciandosi i lacci della tunica per poi lasciarla cadere a terra…sentiva su di sé gli occhi di Legolas e il cuore gli batteva all'impazzata…si passò una mano sul profilo dei pantaloni, indeciso se continuare o meno, poi lanciò un'occhiata all'elfo…

"Oh…scusa…" sussurrò Legolas chiudendo gli occhi "…continua pure…non ti guarderò…"

Eomer respirò profondamente e si tolse gli ultimi abiti per poi stendersi velocemente sotto le coperte…sentiva accanto a sé il corpo caldo di Legolas, sentiva il suo respiro regolare e sentiva dentro di sé crescere una strana eccitazione…

Rimase immobile e in silenzio per diversi istanti poi spense la candela vicino a sé…si girò e vide gli occhi dell'elfo ancora chiusi, probabilmente si era già addormentato, così lentamente si avvicinò ancora di più a lui, cercando di non fare movimenti bruschi, allungò una mano sopra il petto di Legolas per raggiungere l'altra candela ma era ancora troppo lontana…così si mosse ancora fino a sfiorare col suo, il corpo dell'elfo…chiuse gli occhi per un momento quando sentì un brivido lungo la schiena e quando li riaprì si ritrovò a fissare quelli blu di Legolas e solo allora si accorse che lui gli aveva bloccato il polso per impedirgli di raggiungere la candela.

"No…" sussurrò l'elfo "…non l'oscurità completa…non la sopporto…"

"Io non riesco a riposare con una luce nella stanza" disse Eomer guardandolo e non si accorse che il suo sguardo era diretto alle sue labbra.

"Ed io non riesco a farlo in sua assenza…"

"Legolas avanti…è solo una candela…non fare il bambino"

"Io non faccio il bambino!" ribatté l'elfo fissandolo "Tu piuttosto…basterebbe voltarsi dalla parte opposta!"

"No basterebbe un soffio e tutto andrebbe bene!" disse Eomer cercando di allungare la mano ma Legolas glielo impedii stringendogli ancora di più il polso contro di sé. Abbassò lo sguardo su di lui e si mise a ridere quando vide la sua espressione

"Sembri un bambino!"

"No invece!" rispose l'elfo ma appena sentì il tono con cui aveva pronunciato quelle parole si mise a ridere a sua volta. 

"Sei bellissimo…" sussurrò Eomer senza pensare, non riusciva a farlo, la birra aveva avuto su di lui un effetto maggiore di quello che credeva "…il tuo volto…illuminato solo dalla fiamma di questa candela…"

Legolas gli sorrise, cercò di rendere più nitida l'immagine del volto davanti a sé ma poi il suo sguardo si perse nella stanza…

"Mmm…fermala…" bisbigliò "…la stanza…continua a muoversi…"

Eomer sorrise e si guardò attorno per poi riportare l'attenzione sul volto dell'elfo

"Hai ragione" sussurrò ma vide che lo sguardo dell'elfo era rivolto alle sue labbra "Io sento…un forte desiderio di baciarti…"

"Ed io…di essere baciato…" rispose dolcemente Legolas senza distogliere lo sguardo da lui.

L'uomo posò le labbra sulle sue, sfiorandole con la lingua e si stupì quando la bocca di Legolas si socchiuse subito per accoglierla…si baciarono intensamente per un lungo momento, fino a quando Eomer si allontanò leggermente da lui per respirare…era sbagliato quello che stava facendo, una piccola parte della sua mente che ancora riusciva a ragionare lo sapeva…ma quel profumo, quella pelle che già una volta avevano avuto effetto su di lui lo stavano chiamando…

"Lasciami il polso…" sussurrò.

                                                                             ~

Aragorn iniziò a muovere il bacino per spingersi dentro di lei e sentì i sospiri di Arwen aumentare…ma non era abbastanza…voleva di più…le mise una mano dietro la testa, tirandola contro di sé mentre con l'altra si voltava. Quando finì di nuovo sopra di lei la guardò e vide le sue labbra muoversi ma senza emettere nessun suono…la baciò con passione, muovendosi con forza…

Arwen alzò le gambe, incrociandole dietro alla schiena del ramingo e sentì un brivido in tutto il corpo quando l'uomo gemette il suo nome…lo stava facendo…stava facendo quello che per anni aveva desiderato…ed era vero, non un sogno…Aragorn era con lei, stava amando lei e non Legolas…sapeva che era solo per quella notte e che probabilmente l'uomo stava pensando a lui…ma stava comunque succedendo…

Aragorn stava per perdere il controllo…lo sentiva, anche se il momento non era ancora arrivato…tutto stava per finire…giorni e giorni di paure e preoccupazioni…e poi tutto sarebbe cambiato…sarebbe diventato padre…sentì la voce di Arwen che lo chiamava e iniziò ad aumentare il ritmo dei suoi movimenti…alzò lo sguardo e la vide alzare le braccia per raggiungere la testiera del letto e potersi spingere il più possibile contro di lui…l'abbracciò, stringendola a sé e chiuse gli occhi quando si lasciò andare dentro di lei…

                                                                           ~

Eomer fece passare la mano finalmente libera sul collo di Legolas per poi scendere sul suo petto, lo accarezzò dolcemente fin quando raggiunse il ventre e li si fermò, con l'altro braccio cercava di stare il più possibile lontano da lui, per non fargli sentire quanto il desiderio avesse già preso possesso del suo corpo…guardò il volto dell'elfo e vide che il suo sguardo era rivolto in basso, sotto le coperte che ormai nascondevano ben poco…

"Il…il mio corpo non è immune alla tua bellezza…" sussurrò l'uomo, se già non avesse sentito il volto in fiamme per la birra di sicuro sarebbe arrossito.

Legolas incrociò il suo sguardo e sorrise mentre con le dita precorreva il petto del re di Rohan, seguendo ogni muscolo…vide i suoi occhi chiudersi mentre dalle sue labbra usciva un sospiro…continuò scendendo sul ventre ma quando raggiunse quel punto, la mano dell'uomo gli bloccò il polso portandoglielo dietro alla testa, sul cuscino…contemporaneamente Eomer iniziò a baciargli la punta dell'orecchio e l'elfo sentì il proprio corpo cedere alla passione come già era successo una volta…ma non poteva…questa volta era diverso…ad un tratto l'anello che portava al collo rotolò sulla sua spalla finendo sul cuscino…

"No…non possiamo…non è giusto…Aragorn…" bisbigliò Legolas cercando di allontanarsi da lui.

"Aragorn?" disse Eomer fissandolo "Il tuo Aragorn adesso sta stringendo tra le braccia la mia Arwen e non voglio immaginare che cos'altro stanno facendo!" si passò una mano sul viso e poi tornò a guardare il volto sotto di sé "…anche perché in queste condizioni non riesco a pensare…e se solo ci provassi mi verrebbero alla mente delle cose che non potrei sopportare…"

"Mmm…sì ma…" sussurrò l'elfo respirando profondamente "…tutto questo…tra noi…" mise una mano sulla guancia dell'uomo "…tu credi sia sbagliato cercare conforto l'uno nell'altro?..."

"Sbagliato?...Non lo so Legolas…non so risponderti…" disse Eomer accennando un sorriso "…quello che ho bevuto ha annebbiato ogni mio pensiero…però…" chiuse gli occhi un istante per poi riaprirli "…restare qui…tra le tue braccia…mi da sollievo…alleggerisce quel peso che da giorni sento sul cuore…"

"Allora posso continuare ad abbracciarti…" disse Legolas, gli mise una mano dietro la testa e lo strinse a sé, accarezzandogli la schiena, le braccia, come per riscaldarlo da un gelo che non veniva dall'esterno, ma dall'interno "…va meglio?..."

"Molto…" bisbigliò l'uomo respirando intensamente il suo profumo.

"Se vuoi…puoi…" sussurrò l'elfo dolcemente "…puoi abbracciarmi anche tu…"

                                                                                ~

"E' successo…" disse Arwen stringendo Aragorn a sé "…sarai padre ed io sarò madre…e Gondor avrà un nuovo re quando verrà il momento…"

"Spero…sia vero…" rispose il ramingo recuperando un po' di fiato. Si allontanò da lei, sdraiandosi al suo fianco ma continuando a guardarla "…è stato…è stato bello…"

"Anche per me…" sussurrò Arwen sorridendo.

"Legolas mi ha detto una cosa, quando gli ho parlato di questo…" iniziò l'uomo accennando un sorriso "…mi ha detto '…tuo figlio deve vivere con la consapevolezza che, nonostante tutto, la sua nascita era desiderata…deve sapere di essere venuto al mondo per amore…' e a quanto sembra, anche se in piccola parte, così è stato…almeno io credo…"

"Sì Aragorn…" lo interruppe la dama "…è stato così…"

Il ramingo la strinse a sé sorridendo e le diede un bacio sulla fronte, Arwen appoggiò la testa sul suo petto sospirando…

"Quasi temo la reazione di Eomer domani…non so come…"

"Gli parlerò io, lo rassicurerò sul fatto che niente è cambiato tra noi"

"Sì, spero capisca, Legolas è stato più comprensivo…ma potevo aspettarmelo da lui…" continuò la dama.

"A quanto sembra…ma forse perché sono in due situazioni diverse…" iniziò Aragorn "…tu sei sempre stata solo con lui, Eomer è stato l'unico uomo per te, ed ora invece, sa di non esserlo più…in fondo riesco a capirlo molto bene…per Legolas credo sia diverso…"

"Perché diverso? Credo che anche a lui dia fastidio tutto questo come ad Eomer, anche se tu, da quello che hai detto prima, sei già stato con altre donne…"

"Io…non ho mai parlato con lui di questo, anche se conosce praticamente tutto di me…"

"Come?" chiese Arwen alzando la voce "Tutto questo tempo e non avete mai discusso sul vostro passato riguardo a…Oh, questa è una sorpresa…quindi nemmeno tu sai se lui…"

"No, non so se ha avuto altre donne o…altri uomini prima di me…" rispose Aragorn respirando profondamente "…e ad essere sincero, non sono nemmeno sicuro di volerlo sapere…mi farei troppe domande…"

"E saresti geloso…" lo interruppe sorridendo Arwen, fissandolo "...sopporteresti l'idea di saperlo insieme ad un altra persona?"

"No, non credo...lui..." si fermò un istante sorridendo a sua volta "...so che può sembrare egoista ma...lui deve stare solo con me...con me e nessun altro..."

"E forse lui pensa lo stesso solo che non te lo dimostra apertamente..." disse Arwen accarezzandogli il viso "...sarà anche un Elfo ma non è poi così diverso da Eomer, forse è meno impulsivo certo, ma la loro mente e i loro pensieri sono molto simili..."

"Forse hai ragione..." sussurrò Aragorn fissandola "...cosa credi stiano facendo in questo momento?"

                                                                               ~

Eomer si girò sul fianco portando Legolas con sé, iniziò ad accarezzargli la schiena, il petto, il viso, dolcemente, ascoltando i sospiri che uscivano dalle sue labbra…e l'elfo faceva lo stesso, passava le mani sul suo corpo, lentamente…Entrambi avevano chiuso gli occhi, lasciando spazio solo alle sensazioni che quel momento di intimità stava provocando in loro…per diverso tempo rimasero così, girandosi nel letto, tra le coperte rosse, uno tra le braccia dell'altro, senza pensare a niente, cercando di alleggerire il dolore che sentivano nel cuore…ma i loro corpi che si sfioravano continuamente iniziavano a chiedere di più…molto di più…le mani scendevano fino al ventre e li indugiavano per lunghi istanti ma poi risalivano senza concedere niente alla passione che stava divampando come un fuoco dentro di loro…

Eomer si stese e passò una mano tra i capelli biondi dell'elfo che gli sfioravano il petto…Legolas sorrise e involontariamente mosse il bacino contro quello dell'uomo…gettò indietro la testa e non riuscì a trattenere un gemito quando un'ondata di piacere lo scosse…e lo stesso fece Eomer…senza riuscire a resistere fece scivolare le mani fino al fondoschiena dell'elfo e lo strinse contro di sé e un altro sospiro uscì dalle sue labbra…si voltò velocemente, finendo di nuovo sopra a Legolas e appoggiò la testa sulla sua spalla quando sentì le sue dita tra i capelli e sul collo…

"Non ci riesco…" disse trattenendo i sospiri "…non posso continuare così…" fece scivolare una mano sul fianco dell'elfo "…non resisto…"

Legolas sentiva il cuore battere forte, continuava a tenere gli occhi chiusi ma anche così gli sembrava che tutto si muovesse, percepiva il respiro veloce di Eomer sopra di sé e quando udì le sue parole avvicinò le labbra al suo orecchio

"Mahto nin" sussurrò.

L'uomo mosse la testa ma senza rialzarla, aveva sentito qualcosa…

"Non ho capito…" disse a bassa voce "…cos'hai detto?"

L'elfo sorrise e si passò la lingua sulle labbra, mentre il suo respiro si faceva più frequente e poi lo ripeté

"Toccami…"   


	3. Un nuovo giorno

~ Capitolo 3: Un nuovo giorno ~

I raggi del sole illuminarono la stanza, portando lontano le ombre della notte. Aragorn aprì lentamente gli occhi e rimase per un momento fermo ad osservare la figura al suo fianco, i lunghi capelli che ricadevano sul cuscino, se li aspettava biondi e invece erano scuri…il suo cuore ebbe un sussulto ma poi la sua mente lo riportò alla realtà.

"Arwen…" disse e vide la dama alzarsi dal letto e avvicinarsi alla grande finestra "…va tutto bene?"

"Ho pensato a lui…a loro…tutta la notte…" iniziò Arwen voltandosi verso l'uomo "…credi che potranno mai perdonarci…che potranno mai dimenticare?"

"Era un nostro dovere, sapevamo che prima o poi…"

"Sì ma…li abbiamo traditi" lo interruppe la regina facendo un passo verso di lui "…e non è giusto…"

"Arwen non c'era nessun altro modo!" disse Aragorn alzando leggermente la voce "Cosa potevamo fare? Certo potevi avere un figlio da Eomer, ma la mia stirpe è molto diversa dalla sua e ben presto qualcuno se ne sarebbe accorto…ti capisco, capisco cosa stai provando, continuo a chiedermi cosa dire quando rivedrò Legolas più tardi…"

"Non ci crederai ma poco fa ho pensato ad una cosa assurda…" sussurrò Arwen accennando un sorriso "…ho pensato che forse mi sentirei diversamente se anche Eomer…insomma…"

"Arwen ti prego!" la interruppe il ramingo ridendo "Non pensare a queste cose, è già difficile affrontare questa situazione, se poi anche Eomer e Legolas giacessero con qualcun altro per pareggiare i conti…beh, non so cosa potrebbe succedere…ma di certo non faciliterebbero le cose…"

                                                                                        ~

Legolas girò la testa ma senza aprire gli occhi, capiva che il giorno era ormai arrivato ma non voleva alzarsi dal letto, aveva dormito profondamente, un lungo sonno senza sogni, forse il primo in tutta la sua lunga vita, si sentiva strano ma non capiva perché…sentì un movimento sul petto e sorrise, alzò una mano e accarezzò la testa dell'uomo, fece scivolare le dita tra i suoi capelli ma ad un tratto si fermò, immobile…c'era qualcosa di diverso…Aprì lentamente gli occhi e quando vide le lunghe ciocche biondo scuro trattenne il respiro…

Eomer mosse la testa debolmente e sentì una mano accarezzargli dolcemente i capelli, sorrise e iniziò a muovere le labbra sul petto sotto di sé, lo baciò salendo sempre di più e lentamente si accorse che quella pelle era diversa da quella che si aspettava, incredibilmente morbida, vellutata…aprì gli occhi e vide che era anche molto chiara…alzò lo sguardo e si ritrovò davanti un volto diverso…

"Oh Valar!" sussurrò spalancando gli occhi e mettendosi a sedere di scatto.

"Cosa…cosa ci facciamo nello stesso letto?" disse Legolas sedendosi a sua volta, si guardò attorno cercando di capire in che luogo si trovava ma poi si portò le mani sulle tempie "…perché sento un dolore fortissimo alla testa? Dove siamo? E soprattutto…perché abbiamo dormito entrambi nello stesso letto…" si fermò un attimo rialzando lentamente la testa per guardare l'uomo accanto a sé "…senza abiti addosso…"

"Va bene…dobbiamo restare calmi…" disse Eomer fissando per un momento le coperte rosse "…lasciami pensare…ieri sera sono venuto in questa locanda per stare lontano da palazzo, dopo diverso tempo ti ho visto seduto ad un tavolo, abbiamo parlato a lungo e abbiamo bevuto e…bevuto…eravamo entrambi ubriachi e siamo saliti in questa stanza per riposare ma poi io non…non ricordo cosa…"

"Non ricordi?" lo interruppe l'elfo alzando la voce "Come puoi non ricordare?"

"Perché tu sì invece?" ribatté l'uomo e quando vide Legolas scuotere la testa e abbassare lo sguardo continuò "Non so cos'altro è successo, o almeno adesso non riesco a ricordare…"

Rimasero in silenzio per un lungo momento, come se entrambi avessero paura di fare quella domanda che continuava ad insinuarsi nelle loro menti. Si alzarono, rivestendosi velocemente, con la testa bassa, uscirono dalla locanda e salirono a cavallo, ancora senza pronunciare una parola anche se i loro sguardi si incrociavano in continuazione, cavalcarono fianco a fianco per molto tempo e ad un tratto fu Legolas a parlare…

"Tu credi che tra noi sia successo qualcosa?" bisbigliò l'elfo, continuando a guardare dritto davanti a sé.

"No, non è successo niente…" rispose Eomer cercando di usare un tono sicuro, ma poi abbassò la voce "…non deve essere successo niente…" girò la testa verso Legolas e vide che ora i suoi occhi blu lo stavano fissando.

"Stai cercando di convincere anche te stesso oltre a me…" sussurrò l'elfo sorridendo "…non è facile…soprattutto quando non si ha una sicurezza su cui contare…"

"Legolas…io non lo so…" disse l'uomo respirando profondamente "…per la verità non posso negare che forse qualcosa è avvenuto…avevamo bevuto e le nostre menti ci avevano lasciato completamente…e con questo non voglio giustificare le nostre azioni ma…se abbiamo fatto…" si fermò cercando di trovare delle parole adatte "…se ci siamo dati conforto l'un l'altro durante la notte forse è stato perché ne sentivamo il bisogno…perché tutti e due eravamo…e siamo tutt'ora…nella stessa situazione e in quel modo abbiamo alleggerito le nostre pene e ci siamo sentiti meglio…anche se ora non ce ne ricordiamo…" a quell'ultima frase entrambi scoppiarono a ridere ma dopo poco l'elfo tornò serio.

"Perché non puoi affermarlo con sicurezza?" gli chiese Legolas continuando a guardare il volto di Eomer e quando vide il suo sguardo interrogativo continuò "Lo leggo nei tuoi occhi…è come se una parte di te fosse convinta che qualcosa sia accaduto ma l'altra parte cerca disperatamente di prendere il sopravvento ma non ci riesce…"

Eomer sorrise scuotendo la testa

"Non posso nasconderti niente vero? Per un attimo ho abbassato le mie difese e tu ne hai approfittato…"

"No, io non volevo…" bisbigliò l'elfo dolcemente "…è una cosa naturale per me…"

"Non scusarti, hai ragione…il fatto è che…c'è qualcosa in te che mi attrae, sei diverso da ogni altro uomo o donna che abbia mai incontrato, beh…" si fermò per un attimo guardandosi attorno "…sei un Elfo, ma anche Arwen lo è, eppure siete così diversi…io non avevo mai conosciuto qualcuno come te, così perfetto…a volte ti  guardo e mi chiedo se sei reale…" si voltò verso Legolas e vide che stava sorridendo "…insomma, tutto questo era per dire che non mi stupirei se, perdendo la ragione a causa della birra, mi fossi lasciato andare un po' troppo nei tuoi confronti…d'altronde è già successo una volta e…"

"…e allora non eri ubriaco…" lo interruppe l'elfo fissandolo, poi però abbassò lo sguardo "…come non lo ero io…"

"Già, ma quello è il passato, dovevamo farlo per il regno, basta pensarci…" disse Eomer, poi abbassò la voce "…anche se, a dir la verità, era stato molto piacevole…" lanciò un'occhiata a Legolas e vide che aveva accennato un sorriso, non riuscì allora a trattenere una risata "…se solo mi sentisse Aragorn in questo momento…mi taglierebbe la testa con la sua spada…ne sono certo…"

"No, io non credo…" sussurrò Legolas accarezzando la criniera del cavallo, poi sorridendo alzò lo sguardo su di lui "…una mano forse, ma non la testa, non priverebbe Arwen del suo tesoro…"

Eomer lo guardò stupito per un attimo ma poi entrambi si misero a ridere, smisero solo quando arrivarono in prossimità del palazzo…rallentarono i cavalli fino a fermarsi.

"Devo dirlo ad Aragorn…" sussurrò Legolas guardando davanti a sé la bianca Torre "…deve saperlo…devo dirgli la verità anche se le conseguenze saranno…"

"Tu cosa?" lo interruppe Eomer alzando la voce e mettendosi col cavallo davanti a lui "Tu non puoi dirlo ad Aragorn! E'…è inutile…non sappiamo nemmeno cosa e se è successo qualcosa, molto probabilmente ci siamo solo tolti gli abiti e ci siamo addormentati subito…perché allarmarlo inutilmente…"

"Eomer, non ti farà niente…" disse l'elfo fissandolo "…non preoccuparti, è una cosa che riguarda solo me e lui, tu non…"

"No Legolas!" ribatté l'uomo con un'espressione seria sul volto "Non riguarda solo voi due…riguarda anche me ed Arwen…ed anche se la…vendetta di Aragorn nei miei confronti mi incute un certo timore, non è quello che mi preoccupa…se lo dirai ad Aragorn, presto anche Arwen ne verrà a conoscenza, ed io non voglio, ne soffrirebbe troppo, so cosa dico Legolas, credimi…non è il momento adatto…ti prego concedimi un po' di tempo e poi anch'io parlerò con lei di tutto questo…ma non adesso…"

Legolas abbassò lo sguardo e rimase in silenzio a lungo, poi lo rialzò sul re di Rohan annuendo.

"E sia…capisco ciò che mi stai chiedendo…il futuro del regno ha la precedenza sulle nostre vite…" fece un profondo respiro "…non gli dirò niente…ma…devo riuscire ad arrivare nella mia stanza, cambiarmi d'abito e lavare i suoi vestiti senza che lui mi veda, altrimenti quando mi abbraccerà sentirà il tuo profumo su di me…"

"Bene, lo distrarrò io…" disse Eomer sorridendo e spronò il cavallo, seguito subito da Legolas.

                                                                                 ~

Aragorn stava passeggiando sotto i portici, aveva già fatto colazione insieme ad Arwen ed ora era impaziente di rivedere Legolas, ma di lui nessuna traccia, aveva controllato nella sua stanza ma niente, il letto era intatto, e quello lo preoccupava, dov'era andato? Non era da lui allontanarsi da palazzo senza dire niente…ad un tratto vide in lontananza Eomer, rimase un momento ad osservarlo e notò che si stava comportando in modo strano, sembrava cercasse disperatamente qualcuno…si avvicinò lentamente a lui e lo chiamò, cercando di attirare la sua attenzione.

"Eomer!" gridò, quando vide l'uomo girarsi verso di lui, sorrise.

"Aragorn!" disse il re di Rohan fermandosi a pochi passi dal ramingo "Sei…sei già sveglio?"

"Sì…beh, è quasi ora di pranzo…" rispose l'uomo aggrottando le sopracciglia "…tu piuttosto, stai cercando qualcuno?"

"Io? No, certo che no…mi stavo solo guardando attorno, sono…sono veramente splendidi questi giardini…a Rohan non crescono questi tipi di alberi e…" abbassò lo sguardo cercando di trovare qualche altro spunto per il dialogo, doveva dare a Legolas il tempo necessario "…questi fiori poi, così colorati e…"

"Eomer lo so…" disse Aragorn alzando la voce ma non riuscì a continuare perché subito il re di Rohan lo interruppe, spalancando gli occhi stupito.

"Lo sai? Come…cosa…"

"So quello che stai provando…e ti capisco, non devi fingere con me, so quanto può essere difficile vedere la donna che ami con qualcun altro soprattutto quando tu sei stato l'unico per lei fino a questo momento ma, credimi, tra noi non è cambiato assolutamente nulla…Arwen continua ad amarti immensamente come ha sempre fatto…"

Eomer annuiva di tanto in tanto, gli sembrava così strano che Aragorn gli parlasse in quel modo, ma da un lato ne era felice…

"Sì, non preoccuparti, riusciremo ad affrontare anche questo…" disse sorridendo "…e per quanto riguarda il bambino…se potrò fare qualcosa per aiutarlo…sarò ben lieto di farlo…"

Aragorn sorrise e si avvicinò di più al re di Rohan, mettendogli una mano sulla spalla.

"Grazie Eomer" sussurrò prima di abbracciarlo. 

Eomer spalancò gli occhi, cercò di allontanarsi ma ormai era troppo tardi, restò immobile, trattenendo il respiro…ma poi avvenne quello che aveva temuto…

"Dov'è Legolas?" gli chiese Aragorn facendo un passo indietro ma continuando a sorridere "E' tutta mattina che lo cerco…"

"Legolas?" disse Eomer cercando di sembrare stupito "Io…non lo so…perché dovrei saperlo?"

"Hai il suo profumo addosso…quindi ti è stato vicino…" rispose il ramingo fissandolo "…avanti Eomer non scherzare…devo parlargli…"

"Ehm…lasciami pensare…sì, forse l'ho visto…"

"Eomer!" disse Aragorn alzando la voce.

"Sì, ora ricordo, lo visto prima fuori dalle stalle e ci siamo salutati ma non so dove sia ora…"

Aragorn lo guardò socchiudendo gli occhi

"Mi stai forse mentendo re di Rohan?" sussurrò accennando un sorriso.

"No, non lo farei mai, re di Gondor…" rispose Eomer scuotendo la testa lentamente.

Il ramingo rimase in silenzio per un momento, continuando ad osservarlo, poi alzò le spalle e si incamminò di nuovo

"Lo troverò comunque!" disse alzando la mano in segno di saluto "A più tardi!"

Eomer tirò un sospiro di sollievo quando il ramingo si allontanò, poi velocemente si avviò verso la sua stanza, doveva assolutamente cambiarsi d'abito prima che anche Arwen potesse riconoscere su di lui il profumo dell'elfo di Bosco Atro.

                                                                              ~

Legolas era immerso nell'acqua fino alle spalle, aveva appoggiato indietro la testa sul bordo della vasca per rilassarsi completamente…sentiva ancora uno strano ronzio nella testa, ma lentamente stava diminuendo…continuava a pensare alla notte passata, cercando di ricordare…ma la sua memoria arrivava fino a quando era entrato in quella stanza con Eomer…poi il vuoto…o forse no…ogni tanto gli sembrava di ricordare qualcosa, qualche particolare…una candela…l'immagine di una candela gli si era fissata nella mente…e poi una mano che si avvicinava a quella per spegnere la fiamma o forse…per afferrarla…

Chiuse gli occhi, cercando di concentrarsi, prese tra le mani un po' d'acqua e se la gettò sul viso, seguendo poi il suo percorso lungo il proprio corpo…si passò le dita sul collo, sul petto e poi scese ancora di più…poi ad un tratto si fermò…come in un lampo un'altra immagine gli riaffiorò alla mente…Eomer, sdraiato sopra di lui, gli accarezzava il viso, il collo, il petto, il ventre…poi allungava un braccio…

Legolas spalancò gli occhi respirando velocemente, si guardò attorno come per capire se quello che aveva nella mente era reale o era solo uno strano sogno…i suoi occhi si posarono sul fuoco che ardeva nel camino sul lato opposto della stanza…e di nuovo l'immagine di quella candela si fece nitida nella sua memoria…questa volta però era vicina, la vedeva davanti a sé e insieme a quella c'era il volto di Eomer…l'uomo lo guardava e poi lentamente abbassò lo sguardo…

"Finalmente ti ho trovato!"

L'elfo si girò di scatto verso la porta con la bocca aperta, trattenne il respiro ma quando vide a chi apparteneva quella voce cercò in tutti i modi di sembrare il più normale possibile…

"A…Aragorn…" sussurrò accennando un sorriso "…sei…sei già sveglio?"

"Sì, è quasi ora di pranzo…ma cos'avete tutti questa mattina?" disse il ramingo avvicinandosi alla vasca "Eomer mi ha chiesto la stessa cosa…"

Quando sentì quel nome, Legolas si mise seduto tenendo lo sguardo basso, fisso sulle piccole onde che il suo movimento aveva creato

"Eomer?...No, forse…entrambi abbiamo pensato che siccome questa notte…insomma…"

"Legolas…" sussurrò l'uomo sedendosi sul bordo della vasca "…dobbiamo parlare di quello che è successo…vedi, ho pensato a lungo, ho provato a mettermi nei tuoi panni, a vedere la situazione dal tuo punto di vista…e non è stato facile…io non riuscirei ad accettare tutto questo, il solo pensiero di saperti tra le braccia di qualcun altro mi fa perdere la ragione…"

L'elfo rimase in silenzio ma quando sentì quelle parole si girò verso di lui scuotendo la testa…

"Non…non è il caso…non serve parlare di questo…" disse guardando Aragorn negli occhi "…è vero, sapere che hai passato la notte con Arwen mi fa male, molto male ma doveva essere così…sto cercando di accettarlo e continuare a parlarne non mi facilita le cose…è successo…ora basta…andiamo avanti…"

"Come desideri" bisbigliò il ramingo accarezzandogli il viso, sorridendo "Ma sappi che in ogni momento io sarò qui per te...potrai dirmi qualsiasi cosa…quando vorrai…"

Legolas chiuse gli occhi per un attimo…perché gli diceva quelle cose?...era già abbastanza difficile…si sentiva terribilmente in colpa e la voce di Aragorn gli toglieva ogni volontà…sentì le mani dell'uomo sulle spalle e si lasciò sfuggire un gemito…

"Rilassati…" gli sussurrò il ramingo all'orecchio, continuando a massaggiarlo "…lasciati andare…mi hai fatto preoccupare tesoro mio…ti ho cercato quando è sorto il sole ma non eri nella tua stanza…avevo paura che…"

"A cavallo…" lo interruppe l'elfo cercando di mantenere un tono di voce tranquillo "…ero fuori a cavallo…ho cavalcato quasi tutta notte…non riuscivo a riposare…e in quel modo ho tenuto la mente occupata...non era mia intenzione farti stare in pensiero…"

"Va tutto bene…" disse Aragorn sorridendo "…e questo spiega perché Eomer ti ha visto alle stalle poco fa…"

"Sì…sì…" bisbigliò Legolas aprendo gli occhi all'improvviso "…ci siamo incontrati…l'ho salutato ma non so da dove venisse lui…non me l'ha detto e poi io sono venuto qui per ripulirmi e non so dov'era diretto lui…"

"Legolas non voglio saperlo…Eomer è libero di fare ciò che più gli aggrada quando è qui a Minas Tirith, non deve renderne conto a me…" disse il ramingo mentre con una mano spostava lateralmente i lunghi capelli biondi che ricadevano sulla schiena dell'elfo "…sei tu in vetta ai miei pensieri…sai, Arwen ha detto una cosa questa mattina…" si abbassò e iniziò a baciare dolcemente le spalle del compagno "…ha detto che forse si sentirebbe meglio se anche Eomer cercasse…come dire…conforto tra le braccia di qualcun altro…per mettere le cose alla pari…ma io non credo…non lo so, mi sembra assurdo pensare che…"

"E' tardi!" lo interruppe Legolas, sentiva il cuore battere fortissimo ed era difficile non far notare ad Aragorn la sua agitazione "Il pranzo sarà già pronto ed io devo ancora vestirmi…"

Il ramingo lo guardò in silenzio per un momento, gli sembrava che l'elfo stesse cercando di evitare in tutti i modi di parlare di quell'argomento, ma forse era solo una suo impressione…Legolas era sempre stato disposto ad affrontare qualsiasi dialogo con lui…

"Hai ragione…è meglio andare…" disse l'uomo alzandosi, prese tra le mani la vestaglia blu dell'elfo e l'aprì per consentire al compagno di indossarla. Legolas uscì lentamente dalla vasca e si voltò, con la schiena rivolta al ramingo…sentì la stoffa sottile sfiorargli la pelle mentre infilava le braccia nelle maniche e poco dopo le mani di Aragorn gli accarezzarono i fianchi…

"Mmm…se solo avessimo un po' più di tempo…" sussurrò l'uomo stringendo il corpo dell'elfo contro il suo "…il tuo profumo mi fa impazzire…" si spostò davanti a lui e lo fissò intensamente con un sorriso malizioso sulle labbra.

"Estel…non guardarmi così…" bisbigliò Legolas ma anche lui non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso.

"E perché? Cosa c'è nel mio sguardo che ti reca disturbo?" continuò Aragorn avvicinandosi a lui tanto da sfiorarlo col proprio corpo, mosse la testa lateralmente in modo che le sue labbra quasi toccassero quelle del compagno.

"Estel…i tuoi occhi…" disse l'elfo respirando velocemente "…mi mostrano tutto quanto…riesco a vedere quello che senti…quello che pensi…Aragorn!" si fermò ridendo e guardò l'uomo a bocca aperta "Non pensarci! Non possiamo adesso! Il cibo si raffredderà…" ma non riuscì a terminare la frase, il ramingo lo spinse con forza contro il muro, vicino al camino…

"Che si raffreddi…" gli sussurrò sulle labbra Aragorn "…non voglio il suo calore…è del tuo che ho bisogno…" e lo baciò ardentemente, stringendosi contro di lui…per qualche momento Legolas cercò di resistere ma appena sentì la lingua dell'uomo nella sua bocca si lasciò andare completamente…

"Mi ami ancora?" bisbigliò il ramingo interrompendo il bacio solo per pochissimi attimi, sentì un gemito come risposta e continuò, dopo aver catturato di nuovo le labbra del compagno "Anche se ti sto facendo soffrire?"

"Sì…" rispose Legolas recuperando un po' di fiato "…sì Estel…ti amo…e ti amerò per l'eternità, qualsiasi cosa succeda…non dubitarne mai…"

"Ti amo Legolas…non mi stancherò mai di ripetertelo e mi dispiace per tutto questo…"

"Già una volta…" lo interruppe l'elfo ma Aragorn lo baciò con forza prima di lasciarlo continuare "…già una volta il bene del regno, il futuro di Gondor si è messo tra noi…di nuovo affronteremo il destino e rimarremo uniti…"

"Sei ancora il mio Elfo?" gli chiese sorridendo il ramingo, baciandolo dolcemente.

"Sempre…" sussurrò Legolas accarezzandogli il viso "…e tu sei ancora il mio Uomo?"

"Hai forse qualche dubbio…" rispose Aragorn muovendo il bacino contro il suo.

"Aragorn!" disse l'elfo alzando la voce con gli occhi spalancati.

Il ramingo si mise a ridere e iniziò a baciare dolcemente il petto del compagno…

"Fino a quando il cielo cadrà sulla terra, fino a quando rimarrà qualcuno in grado di ricordare il significato della parola amore…io sarò tuo…"

Legolas sorrise chiudendo gli occhi, passò le dita tra i capelli dell'uomo e rimase fermo ad assaporare i brividi che le labbra di Aragorn gli provocavano…

"Dobbiamo…"

"…andare…" continuò il ramingo rialzando la testa "…lo so…" guardò per un momento il corpo di Legolas e sorrise "…ti sei ripulito con troppa forza…" indicò il suo petto e l'elfo abbassò lo sguardo su di sé "…la prossima volta chiamami e lo farò io…senza lasciare segni…posso essere molto delicato se voglio…" diede al compagno un bacio veloce e uscì dalla stanza.

Legolas cercò di mantenere la calma ma il suo cuore batteva all'impazzata…cos'era successo?...non era stato lui…si passò le dita sul petto cercando di ricordare…ma non ci riusciva…eppure quei segni…sembravano cicatrici  ma molto leggere…la pelle in alcuni punti era arrossata…perché non li aveva notati prima?...come se li era fatti?...poi una strana risposta gli venne alla mente…qualcosa era successo, la notte precedente…scosse la testa lentamente, sussurrando 

"Cos'ho fatto?" 


	4. Arrivi dal passato

~ Capitolo 4: Arrivi dal passato ~

I giorni passarono più velocemente del previsto, una settimana seguiva l'altra come se niente fosse cambiato…o almeno così sembrava…Arwen sentiva sempre di più il peso del bambino che portava in grembo e spesso si ritirava nelle sue stanze per riposare, assistita dalle sue dame di compagnia, da Elaviel e dalla fidata Gweridith, Aragorn le stava sempre vicino, dividendosi tra i doveri di re di Gondor e quelli di futuro padre, Legolas ed Eomer non potevano far altro che accettare di buon grado tutto quanto, molte volte si sentivano messi da parte ma nessuno dei due poteva rinfaccialo ai rispettivi compagni, non in quella situazione…le attenzioni di tutti erano rivolte al nascituro ed era così giusto che fosse…frequentemente però si ritrovavano soli a parlare, nei giardini del castello, e la loro amicizia diventava sempre più profonda, iniziavano a conoscersi l'un l'altro molto a fondo anche se mai i loro discorsi si rivolgevano a quella notte…continuavano a pensarci, ogni volta che si guardavano, ogni volta che si sfioravano anche solo per sbaglio, ma non avevano il coraggio di andare oltre forse per la paura di scoprire la verità…

Mancava poco più di un mese alla data prevista per la nascita dell'erede al trono e quel giorno, a Minas Tirith, arrivarono delle visite inaspettate…Faramir ed Eowyn avevano lasciato i colli dell'Emyn Arnen per portare dei doni e assistere al lieto evento. Re Elassar li accolse calorosamente e insieme a lui, Legolas ed Eomer diedero loro il benvenuto.

"Il mio cuore si rallegra nel vedervi!" disse Aragorn sorridendo "Spero non rechiate con voi cattive notizie…"

"No mio signore…" rispose Faramir accennando un inchino "…solo pace e gioia, speravamo di poter rendere omaggio al futuro re…"

"E così sarà! Ma niente inchini…" ribatté il ramingo, si avvicinò a Faramir e lo abbracciò "…siamo tra amici! Resterete con noi, sarete nostri ospiti fino a quando il giorno arriverà…in effetti mi avete sorpreso…non mi aspettavo una vostra visita così presto…"

"Veramente, vostra maestà…dovete incolpare me per questo…" sussurrò Eowyn facendo un passo avanti. Fino a quel momento era rimasta dietro al marito, in silenzio e alle sue parole anche Legolas ed Eomer si avvicinarono. Eomer la guardò sorridendo e la dama rispose al sorriso per pochi attimi, poi il suo sguardo si rivolse di nuovo ad Aragorn.

"Sono stata io ad insistere per partire subito, non volevo certo mancarvi di rispetto arrivando in ritardo…e poi qualche giorno in più in compagnia di tutti voi può essere solo felice…se non rechiamo disturbo ovviamente"

"Al contrario mia signora…" rispose Aragorn sorridendo "…nessun disturbo è mai stato più lieto…" e le baciò la mano dolcemente.

Legolas rimase in silenzio ad osservare la scena…non era la prima volta che vedeva la dama di Rohan, sapeva quanto fosse bella e affascinante…e non era nemmeno la prima volta che la vedeva con Aragorn…e proprio come in quei momenti passati sentì una strana sensazione dentro di sé…il modo in cui Eowyn guardava il ramingo ma anche quello in cui Aragorn rispondeva a quegli sguardi…gli aveva sempre dato fastidio…

"Dovevo immaginarlo…" disse Eomer avvicinandosi alla dama "…tu sei in grado di smuovere montagne solo con le tue parole…posso abbracciarti sorella mia? O devo prima chiedere permesso a tuo marito?"

"Anche se sono sposata posso ancora decidere per me stessa, fratello caro…" sussurrò Eowyn sorridendo prima di abbracciare Eomer.

Legolas guardò Aragorn e si accorse che la sua attenzione era ancora rivolta alla dama di Rohan poi però notò lo strano comportamento di Faramir, da quando Eowyn si era fatta avanti, l'uomo non aveva più parlato…era rimasto immobile ad osservare la moglie…

"Non pensavo di trovarti qui…" continuò la dama "…e lo stesso vale per il principe Legolas…siete arrivati presto come noi per portare i vostri omaggi?"

Legolas ed Eomer si guardarono per un attimo, indecisi su cosa dire…ma poi l'elfo si accorse che Eowyn stava di nuovo fissando Aragorn sorridendo…

"Certo…a quanto sembra abbiamo avuto tutti quanti la stessa idea…" rispose Legolas fissando la dama, ma lo sguardo della donna era ancora rivolto verso il re di Gondor, fece un profondo respiro e aggiunse "…noi vi abbiamo solo battuti sul tempo e ci siamo aggiudicati le stanze migliori…"

Faramir si mise a ridere, l'elfo lo guardò sorridendo e finalmente vide gli occhi di Eowyn su di sé…

"Era impossibile battere un Elfo in velocità…" disse il principe d'Ithilien.

Re Elassar si voltò verso Legolas con un'espressione incuriosita sul volto e vide che il compagno stava fissando la dama di Rohan. L'elfo fece un passo verso il ramingo e, senza staccare gli occhi dalla donna, gli sussurrò all'orecchio

"Aragorn…forse i nostri ospiti vogliono riposare, saranno sicuramente affaticati dal viaggio…"

L'uomo lo guardò per un momento, cercando di decifrare cosa c'era nel suo sguardo, poi si rivolse di nuovo a Faramir ed Eowyn.

"Scusatemi, Legolas ha ragione, posso accompagnarvi nelle vostre stanze?"

"Se è possibile preferiremmo prima vedere la regina Arwen e portarle i nostri saluti…" disse Faramir sorridendo. Aragorn annuì

"Come desiderate, seguitemi…"

I tre si incamminarono ma prima di allontanarsi troppo, Eowyn lanciò un'occhiata all'elfo.

"Non è cambiata per niente…" disse Eomer sorridendo, iniziò a passeggiare e Legolas lo seguì, su per le scale, fino ad arrivare ai corridoi "…è ancora forte, testarda e selvaggia come una volta, credevo che Faramir fosse riuscito a domarla e invece…pur avendola sposata avrà un bel daffare a tenerla a bada…"

"Cosa vuoi dire?" gli chiese Legolas guardandolo.

"Niente, lascia perdere…ho solo visto il modo in cui guardava Aragorn, pensavo che l'infatuazione per lui le fosse ormai passata ma mi sbagliavo…dopo tutto questo tempo non si è ancora arresa…se non fossi più che certo dell'amore di Aragorn per te…beh, fossi al tuo posto inizierei a preoccuparmi…" guardò il volto dell'elfo e sorrise "…avanti! Stavo solo scherzando! Eowyn sa bene di non poter vincere il suo cuore…"

"Lo spero…" sussurrò Legolas abbassando lo sguardo, poi sentì la mano dell'uomo sulla spalla e lo rialzò su di lui.

"Non sperare…credici! E' così…"

"Legolas!" gridò Aragorn avvicinandosi velocemente a loro. Eomer si allontanò di scatto dall'elfo e rimase ad osservare a bocca aperta la scena, vide il ramingo prendere il braccio del compagno e trascinarlo con forza nella stanza li vicino per poi sbattere la porta. Si appoggiò al muro e senza volerlo sentì quasi tutto il loro discorso…

"Ma cosa ti è preso? Perché ti sei comportato così?" 

"Io non…"

"Smettila avanti, ho sentito il tono delle tue parole e ho visto come guardavi Eowyn, voglio sapere perché…"

"Lei…continuava a fissarti, non ti toglieva gli occhi di dosso e…ho visto i suoi pensieri…lei…"

"No, per favore…è assurdo…Eowyn è felicemente sposata con Faramir…quello che una volta provava per me è finito…"

"Non è vero…forse tu non l'hai notato ma io sì e…anche Eomer…anche lui ha visto nei suoi occhi…"

"Eomer? Possiamo lasciar fuori Eomer da questa storia? Riguarda solo noi due, me e te…anche se sembra che ultimamente voi due abbiate legato molto…forse sono io quello a dovermi preoccupare…devi forse dirmi qualcosa Legolas?"

Silenzio…per un lungo momento…Eomer chiuse gli occhi, sperando con tutto il cuore di non sentire quelle parole uscire dalla bocca dell'elfo…

"Eomer…Eomer ed io siamo solo amici…mi sta semplicemente vicino ed io faccio lo stesso con lui…visto che tu non trovi più il tempo per farlo ma…non cambiare discorso adesso…"

"Legolas è vero in questo periodo sto dedicando le mie attenzioni ad Arwen ma…questa…gelosia è stupida e infondata…lo vuoi capire? Eowyn sa che il mio cuore appartiene a…"

"Arwen! Eowyn crede che il tuo cuore appartiene ad Arwen ed in sua presenza non oserebbe mai guardarti o parlarti in maniera sconveniente…ma non davanti a me…io sono solo un tuo vecchio amico e fin quando tu le risponderai con quegli sguardi…"

"Ma di cosa stai parlando? Ho cercato solo di essere gentile, sono il re, se ancora lo ricordi ed è mio dovere accogliere i miei ospiti nel miglior modo possibile…e mi aspetto anche da te lo stesso comportamento nei loro confronti…per tutto il tempo che desidereranno passare qui…sono nostri amici…"

"Amici?"

"Basta! Non voglio più sentire un'altra parola!"

"Aragorn!"

"Sai dove trovarmi quando recupererai la ragione…"

"Aragorn!...Estel aspetta!"

La porta si aprì di colpo e il ramingo uscì, passò velocemente davanti ad Eomer fissandolo per un attimo e  si allontanò senza pronunciare una parola. Il re di Rohan rimase immobile per qualche istante poi si voltò e lentamente entrò nella stanza…vide Legolas appoggiato al muro con lo sguardo basso e i pugni chiusi lungo i fianchi…

"Non se l'è presa perché ti ho appoggiato una mano sulla spalla spero?"

"No…" rispose l'elfo accennando un sorriso "…è colpa mia…dovevo stare zitto…ha già abbastanza pensieri per la mente in questo momento…"

"Legolas non è vero! Non devi…" ma le parole dell'uomo furono interrotte da una voce.

"Principe Legolas! Principe Legolas!" chiamò Elenband, il capo delle guardie, entrando di corsa nella stanza "Finalmente vi ho trovato!"

"Cosa succede Elenband?" gli chiese l'elfo fissandolo.

"Scusate il disturbo! Ci sono delle visite per voi, due Elfi, dicono di avere delle comunicazioni importanti da parte di vostro padre…vi attendono nel giardino…"

                                                                                        ~

Aragorn si fermò e appoggiò le mani sul balcone di marmo sospirando, guardò a lungo i rami degli alberi che si muovevano nel vento pensando a come aveva appena trattato Legolas, a quello che gli aveva detto…perché aveva reagito così? Forse aveva sbagliato o forse si era adirato in quel modo col compagno proprio perché, dentro di sé, sentiva che le sue parole erano vere ma cercava di nasconderlo anche a se stesso…

"Perché sei triste? I nuovi arrivi non ti hanno rallegrato?" disse Arwen avvicinandosi lentamente a lui.

"Cosa fai in piedi? Credevo stessi riposando…" disse Aragorn guardandola mentre la dama si appoggiava accanto a lui.

"Infatti ma dopo la visita di Faramir ed Eowyn mi sono sentita molto meglio…cosa ti preoccupa?"

"Legolas ed io abbiamo discusso poco fa e me ne sono andato senza ascoltarlo…insisteva nel dire che Eowyn…"

"Ha ragione lui…" lo interruppe la dama e quando vide lo sguardo del ramingo, continuò sorridendo "…lei si sente ancora attratta da te…l'ho letto nei suoi occhi anche se cercava di nascondermelo…"

"Cosa devo fare allora? Lei crede che io sia ancora innamorato di te, non sa niente di Legolas e nemmeno di Eomer…"

"Dille la verità, è l'unico modo per mettere le cose a posto, ma scegli il momento più opportuno…"

Aragorn annuì e tornò a guardare il giardino ma ad un tratto si accorse di Legolas…si stava avvicinando a due persone, uno era un Elfo, con lunghi capelli biondi e, dagli abiti, sembrava provenire proprio da Bosco Atro…l'altro invece portava un lungo mantello verde con un cappuccio che gli ricopriva il volto…

                                                                                         ~

"Principe Legolas…" disse l'Elfo facendo un profondo inchino "…non siete cambiato, nonostante gli anni passati tra i mortali…"

"E' questo il modo di salutare un vecchio amico Lanthir?" sussurro Legolas sorridendo, si avvicinò all'altro Elfo e lo abbracciò con forza "Quanto tempo!"

"Mi sembra ieri…il giorno che partisti da Bosco Atro per partecipare al Consiglio di Re Elrond…è da allora che non vedo il tuo volto e non sento la tua voce…" disse Lanthir con un sorriso sulle labbra.

"Sono tornato a casa…diverso tempo fa…ma…"

"Io ero lontano e quando ritornai, tu purtroppo eri partito di nuovo…sono contento di vederti!"

"Lo stesso vale per me!" ribatté Legolas mettendogli una mano sulla spalla.

"Un'altra persona era impaziente di riabbracciarti…" disse Lanthir spostandosi lateralmente. L'altro Elfo si fece avanti e lentamente lasciò scivolare il cappuccio sulle spalle…

"E spero di ricevere presto l'abbraccio che ho tanto atteso…" sussurrò lei.

Legolas rimase un attimo a bocca aperta mentre i suoi occhi si persero in quelli verdi della dama davanti a lui, poi fece un altro passo e la prese tra le braccia dolcemente…

"Leithian…" bisbigliò, accarezzandole i capelli "…non lo credevo possibile ma il tempo ti ha reso ancora più bella…"

"Mi hai rubato le parole…lend ernil nin (mio dolce principe)…" disse Leithian stringendolo a sé, poi, abbassando la voce, gli sussurrò all'orecchio "Mi sei mancato…sai a cosa mi riferisco…" si allontanò da lui e gli sorrise sensualmente. Legolas la fissò intensamente poi si rivolse all'altro Elfo

"Cosa vi ha portato fino a qui?"

"Tuo padre…" rispose Lanthir "…re Thranduil  ha bisogno di parlarti, ed io mi sono offerto per portarti il suo messaggio, per quanto riguarda mia sorella…beh, mi ha torturato per sapere la mia destinazione e quando mi sono arreso non ho potuto fare altro che portarla con me…" guardò prima Leithian e poi ancora Legolas, accennando un sorriso "…sai meglio di me che è impossibile dirle di no…"  

Legolas abbassò lo sguardo sorridendo

"Allora…resterete qui per qualche giorno?" 

"A dire il vero speravamo di poter restare e di accompagnarti durante il viaggio verso Bosco Atro…" rispose Lanthir "…certo, se e quando deciderai di tornare per parlare con tuo padre…"

"Bene, venite dunque…"

                                                                             ~

"Chi sono quelli?" chiese Aragorn fissando i due sconosciuti insieme a Legolas.

"Come? Non li riconosci?" disse Arwen sorridendo "Lui è Lanthir, uno dei migliori amici di Legolas, molte volte lo accompagnava fino a GranBurrone, gli stava sempre vicino, erano come fratelli…almeno fino a quando arrivavi tu…lei invece è Leithian, sua sorella…a dire il vero non credevo fosse anche lei sua amica…non la conosco bene ma ho sentito dire che ha un carattere piuttosto strano…dicono sia molto aperta con tutti e in alcuni casi, lo è così tanto da risultare sconveniente…ma sono solo voci, non so se corrispondano a verità…"

"Sì, ricordo Lanthir…delle volte sembrava provasse quasi odio nei miei confronti…credeva volessi portargli via Legolas ma non era mia intenzione, ne parlai con Legolas una volta e probabilmente lui ne parlò con Lanthir perché da quel giorno il suo atteggiamento cambiò…ma lei…di lei non ho memoria…"

"Legolas non ti ha mai parlato di lei?"

"No…"

                                                                            ~

Quella sera iniziò a piovere, un violento temporale si abbatté su Gondor, costringendo tutti i suoi abitanti a restare chiusi nelle proprie case. A palazzo la cena era quasi terminata…Aragorn aveva osservato a lungo l'atteggiamento di Leithian e si era accorto che spesso…troppo spesso…le sue attenzioni erano rivolte a Legolas…al tempo stesso sentiva gli sguardi Eowyn farsi sempre più insistenti ed ai suoi si aggiungevano quelli di Lanthir…

"Vi chiedo perdono ma…noi dobbiamo riposare…" disse Arwen sorridendo, si alzò lentamente dalla sedia e subito Eomer si mise in piedi a sua volta per aiutarla…all'inizio nessuno fece caso a quel gesto strano ma poi gli sguardi di tutti gli ospiti si diressero su di loro…Eomer ed Arwen si guardarono attorno cercando una scusa plausibile e lo stesso fece Aragorn…stava per alzarsi ma poi sentì la voce di Eowyn…

"I tuoi modi sono migliorati, fratello mio…"

"Già…" rispose Eomer fissandola "…insomma…Re Elassar era troppo lontano…"

"Sì, grazie!" disse Aragorn annuendo "Saresti così gentile da accompagnare la regina nelle sue stanze…sempre che Arwen lo desideri…"

"Certamente…" sussurrò Arwen sorridendo "…buonanotte a tutti quanti…"

I due si allontanarono e dopo diverso tempo anche Eowyn si alzò da tavola, uscendo dalla stanza.

"Bene, possiamo trovarci più tardi davanti al camino, se non siete troppo stanchi per il viaggio, per passare qualche ora insieme…" disse Aragorn alzandosi. Tutti annuirono e lo imitarono…prima di andarsene però, il ramingo sentì la voce di Leithian…si voltò e vide l'elfo prendere la mano di Legolas…

"Puoi accompagnarmi fino alla mia camera?" sussurrò la dama sorridendo "Ho paura di perdermi in questi corridoi…"

"Tu non ti perderesti in mezzo a un bosco…" disse Legolas rispondendo al sorriso "…andiamo…è da questa parte…" e si incamminò al suo fianco, con la coda dell'occhio vide però che Aragorn lo stava guardando…

Faramir e Lanthir si spostarono direttamente nella stanza dell'incontro, e si fecero portare diverse bottiglie di vino…

                                                                                ~

Eowyn stava camminando lungo un corridoio e ad un tratto sentì delle voci provenire da una stanza, una era quella di suo fratello e l'altra quella di Arwen, si avvicinò lentamente alla porta che era rimasta aperta e guardò dentro…quando vide i due baciarsi e sentì le loro parole trattenne il respiro…

"Vuoi che rimanga con te?" sussurrò Eomer baciandola di nuovo.

"No, scendi dagli altri, altrimenti si faranno troppe domande…"

"Mi manchi tantissimo lo sai? In tutti i sensi…"

Arwen sorrise e gli accarezzò il volto

"Anche a me…manchi tu…ma lo sai…è meglio per il bambino…in quest'ultimo periodo…"

"Lo so…ti amo…"

"Ed io amo te Eomer…va ora…"

Eowyn si allontanò velocemente dalla porta e rimase ferma nel corridoio ad aspettare il fratello. Eomer uscì dalla stanza, si voltò e appena la vide spalancò gli occhi…

"Tu cosa…"

"Non me l'aspettavo…dico la verità…" iniziò la dama fissandolo "…hai portato via ad Aragorn la sua sposa…non so se disprezzarti o esserne felice…"

"No, Eowyn…aspetta…non è come sembra…" disse Eomer avvicinandosi a lei.

"Oh…a me sembra che tu ed Arwen siete amanti…in che cosa ho sbagliato?"

"Sì ma…"

"Lui lo sa?"gli chiese e quando vide l'espressione del fratello ripeté "Aragorn…lui sa di voi?"

"Sì ma non è così…insomma…Aragorn non ama Arwen…"

"Lui cosa?" lo interruppe la dama alzando la voce, guardò negli occhi il fratello per un istante poi si voltò e corse via…

"Eowyn!" gridò Eomer "Aspetta! Lui…non è Arwen che ama…" ma la sorella era già troppo lontana.

                                                                             ~

"Eccoci arrivati!" disse Legolas aprendo la porta di una stanza "Tuo fratello riposerà qui accanto"

"Grazie…" sussurrò Leithian entrando e portando Legolas con sé, senza mai lasciargli la mano "…non sono abituata a tutti questi corridoi, a tutti questi muri…quasi mi manca il respiro…"

"Anche a me succedeva ma poi…" le parole però gli si spensero nella gola quando la dama si portò la mano sul seno insieme alla sua…

"Anche questi vestiti…sono così stretti…" sussurrò sensualmente Leithian avvicinando le labbra a quelle dell'elfo.

Legolas rimase immobile a fissarla poi, come risvegliatosi da un sogno, fece un passo indietro, allontanando la mano dal suo corpo.

"No!" disse chiudendo gli occhi per un istante "Non è più come allora…c'è qualcuno adesso…"

"E quel qualcuno si chiama Aragorn vero?" chiese Leithian sorridendo "L'ho capito subito, nei tuoi occhi c'è qualcosa di diverso…amore…non l'avevo mai visto prima d'ora…siamo stati insieme moltissime volte ma non ho mai visto l'amore nel tuo sguardo…"

"Io ti voglio bene Leithian, te ne ho sempre voluto ma…"

"Ma quello che c'era tra noi non aveva niente a che fare con l'amore giusto?" lo interruppe la dama abbassando lo sguardo "Lo so…ed era così che doveva essere…" alzò la testa e guardò Legolas sorridendo "Sono felice per te! Forse un giorno troverò anch'io qualcuno…ma adesso parliamo un po'…raccontami…"

"Leithian noi non…non abbiamo mai parlato…molto…" sussurrò Legolas accennando un sorriso.

"Beh…è vero ma…puoi parlarmi di lui…" disse la dama appoggiandosi al tavolo poco distante "…di come ti fa sentire…"

"Io non…non riesco a descriverlo a parole…" iniziò Legolas sedendosi sul letto "…lui mi fa sentire…completo…è come se fosse la parte mancante della mia anima…e adesso non riesco a immaginare la mia vita senza di lui…all'inizio avevo paura, paura di quello che provavo, quella che era una profonda amicizia era diventata qualcosa di più, ed era strano, non mi ero mai sentito così, lo desideravo in continuazione…desideravo sentire la sua voce, i suoi pensieri, il suo corpo…ma col tempo niente di questo è cambiato…ho bisogno di lui come dell'aria per respirare e quando discutiamo, anche per cose futili, e ci lasciamo in malo modo io…sento un dolore al cuore e mi sento meglio solo quando posso di nuovo stringerlo tra le braccia…" abbassò lo sguardo e poi lo rialzò di nuovo sulla dama sorridendo "…mi fa sentire vivo e riesce a farmi provare delle emozioni che non credevo potessero esistere…"

"Una volta mia madre mi disse che quando un Elfo si innamora…è per sempre…" sussurrò Leithian guardando Legolas sorridendo "…ma deve essere vero amore…quell'amore che può andare incontro ad ogni difficoltà e rimanere immutato, quell'amore che riesce a cambiare il corso del destino…io non le avevo mai creduto, non immaginavo fosse possibile…ma tu sei la prova che ero in errore…" si avvicinò a Legolas e si sedette al suo fianco "…il fato però non ti ha sorriso del tutto, ha voluto che ti innamorassi di un Uomo, un mortale…hai donato il tuo cuore a qualcuno destinato a lasciare questa terra…quando mio padre venne ucciso, mentre combatteva con l'Ultima Alleanza contro le forze del male, mia madre disse a Lanthir e a me che ormai eravamo abbastanza grandi per vivere da soli e ci lasciò, si rifugiò nei boschi e li si lasciò morire, per poter raggiungere il suo amore nelle Aule di Mandos…" alzò la testa, fissò negli occhi Legolas e vide che erano velati di lacrime, gli sorrise accarezzandogli il viso "…sai già qual è la mia domanda…"

"No…" sussurrò Legolas respirando profondamente "…quando mi sono legato a lui gli ho promesso che sarei rimasto su questa terra…io…rimarrò in vita ma non continuerò a vivere, non potrei farlo senza di lui…" chiuse gli occhi e una lacrima gli scivolò sulla guancia "…c'è solo una cosa che mi distrugge…tua madre sapeva di ritrovare il suo sposo…quando invece Aragorn mi lascerà…sarà per l'eternità…"

Leithian lo fissò in silenzio, non poteva continuare con quel discorso, stava soffrendo troppo e lo percepiva chiaramente, si alzò in piedi, mettendosi davanti a lui

"Basta ora!" sussurrò accennando un sorriso, gli passò la mano sulla guancia, asciugandola "Parliamo di cose più…allegre…" avvicinò il volto al suo e gli bisbigliò sulle labbra "…è stato il primo uomo?..."

Legolas spalancò gli occhi e non riuscì a trattenere una risata

"Cosa?" disse abbassando lo sguardo "Non…non voglio parlare di questo con te…"

"Bene, lo prendo come un sì…" disse la dama sorridendo "…e adesso non fare tanto l'innocente…una volta mi dicevi di tua iniziativa cose molto più personali…cosa volevi…cosa ti piaceva…cosa ti eccit…"

"Ho capito!" la interruppe Legolas ridendo "Sei stata molto chiara!"

"Lo so…" continuò Leithian sedendosi sulle sue gambe e mettendogli un braccio attorno alle spalle "…un giorno di questi dovrei fare un discorso col tuo Aragorn…abbiamo qualcosa in comune…siamo stati entrambi i primi…"

"Non ci provare Leithian! Sul serio…altrimenti…"

"Altrimenti cosa mi fai Legolas?" gli chiese sensualmente la dama sorridendo "Mi piaceva quando prendevi l'iniziativa…mi afferravi per un braccio, mi portavi tra gli alberi e facevamo…"

"Ma sei veramente impossibile!" disse Legolas mettendosi a ridere.

"So anche questo…allora…il tuo Aragorn ti ha fatto passare quella…piccola paura…" sussurrò Leithian, prese i polsi di Legolas e li unì, stringendoli tra le mani "…hai mai lasciato che ti legasse? O quando tenta di farlo finisce sempre lui con la benda ai polsi…come succedeva con me?"

Legolas la fissò, aprì la bocca per rispondere ma poi scosse la testa ridendo

"Devo andare…" prese tra le braccia la dama, adagiandola sul letto "…buonanotte…" e uscì dalla stanza.

Leithian si mise a ridere e sussurrò "Devo proprio parlare con Aragorn…"


	5. Ricordi e sorprese

_Qui succede un po' di tutto ma senza esagerare…_

~ Capitolo 5:Ricordi e sorprese ~

Aragorn era nella sua stanza, voleva cambiarsi d'abito e mettere qualcosa di più comodo prima di scendere di nuovo insieme ai suoi ospiti. Si tolse la lunga tunica che indossava e ne prese un'altra…si voltò verso lo specchio prima di metterla e guardò per un momento la sua immagine riflessa poi il suo sguardo scese sull'abito che aveva tra le mani e sorrise…era quello che portava quella notte lontana quando passò l'ultimo momento d'amore insieme a Legolas prima che la Compagnia dell'Anello si sciogliesse per sempre…erano passati diversi anni e spesso si chiedeva se avrebbe mai rivisto Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pipino, Gimli ed ora che Faramir ed Eowyn erano tornati a Minas Tirith, più che mai…chissà com'erano adesso…il tempo era trascorso per tutti quanti…no…non per tutti…Legolas era ancora uguale ad allora, non era cambiato, solo i suoi occhi davano un prova degli anni passati. Il ramingo chiuse gli occhi, si passò una mano sul viso e nella sua mente si formò il ricordo di quel giorno, a Lothlòrien, quando Legolas l'aveva stretto tra le braccia e aveva visto riflesso nello specchio la loro immagine…riaprì gli occhi, guardò davanti a sé e rivide la stessa scena, ma l'immagine era cambiata…lui era cambiato, non era più giovane come allora, sul suo volto erano visibili i segni del tempo…allungò una mano e sfiorò con le dita la superficie dello specchio e vide di nuovo il proprio riflesso…

"Oh Valar…" sussurrò "…riusciremo ad affrontare tutto questo? Riusciremo a vincere la battaglia contro il tempo…o sarà il tempo il vero vincitore?"

Abbassò lo sguardo sospirando, si voltò, iniziando ad indossare la tunica ma sentì la porta aprirsi…e si ritrovò davanti Eowyn…

"Aragorn…devo parlarti…" disse la dama avvicinandosi a lui.

"Sì…anch'io devo farlo a dir la verità…puoi aspettare che mi rivesta…"

"No!" lo interruppe Eowyn, gli prese la tunica dalle mani e la gettò sul letto "Ho aspettato troppo e adesso voglio la verità!"

Il ramingo spalancò gli occhi al suo gesto, la fissò e vide che lo sguardo della donna stava percorrendo il suo corpo…

"Eowyn, siediti io…" iniziò l'uomo ma la dama di Rohan lo fermò di nuovo.

"No, non voglio sedermi! Voglio la verità! Ma se non vuoi iniziare lo farò io…Arwen e mio fratello sono amanti…" a quelle parole Aragorn aprì la bocca per parlare ma Eowyn continuò "…e tu lo sai…da quanto tempo? Da quanto hanno una storia?"

"Eowyn aspetta…"

"Da quanto?" ripeté la donna alzando la voce.

"Da quando la missione dell'Anello e la lotta contro Sauron sono finite…" rispose il ramingo sospirando "…ma adesso lascia che ti spieghi…"

"E da quando non la ami più?" sussurrò Eowyn fissandolo "Da quando i tuoi sentimenti per Arwen sono cambiati?"

"Io…me ne sono accorto quando con la Compagnia sono giunto a Lothlòrien ma…"

"Allora ti sei preso gioco di me? Tutto quello che mi hai detto era una bugia…per anni ho desiderato essere al posto di Arwen e adesso scopro che non era vero niente?"

"In parte non lo era ma…"

"Zitto!" disse Eowyn facendo un passo verso di lui "Una volta, molto tempo fa, ti ho fatto una domanda, ti ho chiesto…se il tuo cuore non appartenesse già a qualcuno, noi potremmo essere amanti?...ricordi cosa mi hai risposto?..."

"Sì…" sussurrò Aragorn abbassando lo sguardo per un attimo "…ti risposi sì…se il mio cuore non apparteneva a…qualcuno…noi potevamo esserlo…"

"Allora perché non possiamo esserlo adesso?"

Il ramingo fece un profondo respiro, aprì la bocca per parlare ma poi vide gli occhi di Eowyn, si stavano riempiendo di lacrime…non riusciva a dirglielo…

"Eowyn…tu hai Faramir adesso…" sussurrò.

"Come posso stare con lui se ogni singolo giorno penso a te?" disse la donna sospirando, mise le mani sul petto di Aragorn e lo spinse contro il muro dietro di lui "Credevo di poter imparare ad amarlo ma non ci riesco, non come lui vorrebbe…e non merita una donna che pensa ad un altro uomo quando è a letto insieme a lui…"

"Oh Valar! Eowyn non posso fare quello che mi chiedi…"

"Perché?" sussurrò la dama di Rohan avvicinando le labbra a quelle dell'uomo "Potremmo essere amanti Aragorn…dovremmo essere amanti…"

Il ramingo iniziò a sentire il cuore battere prepotentemente quando la bocca di Eowyn si posò sulla sua, cercò di rimanere immobile ma le sue labbra iniziarono a muoversi con quelle della donna…ma non poteva…mise una mano sul suo volto e l'allontanò…

"No Eowyn…"

"Non riesco a dimenticarti…" gli bisbigliò la dama "…ho provato, ti giuro che l'ho fatto ma non riesco…" e lo baciò di nuovo.

Ad un tratto sentirono dei passi, Eowyn si allontanò dal ramingo voltandosi e Aragorn spalancò gli occhi quando vide Eomer entrare nella stanza…guardò il volto del re di Rohan e vide il suo sguardo…

"No…Eomer aspetta…" disse il ramingo alzando una mano verso di lui "…non è come sembra…noi non…" ma si fermò quando vide l'uomo rivolgersi alla sorella…

"Eowyn perché continui a farti del male?" le disse scuotendo la testa "Lui non può amarti…" si voltò verso Aragorn "…anche se poi dovrà spiegarmi questo bacio…"

"Lo so…" sussurrò la donna chiudendo gli occhi e due lacrime scesero sulle sue guance "…il suo cuore non appartiene più ad Arwen ma qualcun altro lo possiede…" si girò verso il ramingo e lo fissò "…lo vedo nei tuoi occhi…spero solo che un giorno troverai il coraggio per dirmi la verità…" e con quelle parole lasciò la stanza.

Aragorn rimase in silenzio per un lungo momento con lo sguardo basso, si avvicinò al letto e indossò la tunica nera…quando rialzò la testa vide che Eomer lo stava guardando…aprì la bocca ma il re di Rohan lo precedette…

"Non devi giustificarti con me…so che è stata mia sorella a cominciare…" alzò un attimo gli occhi al soffitto "…anche se tu potevi respingerla con un po' più di decisione…" guardò di nuovo il ramingo e accennò un sorriso "…andiamo adesso, gli altri ci aspettano nel salone…" e fece qualche passo verso la porta.

"Eomer non…non dire niente di questo a Legolas…" sussurrò Aragorn seguendolo "…ti prego…lo farò io quando sarà il momento giusto…"

Eomer si fermò in silenzio, respirò profondamente e pensò a quello che anche lui e Legolas gli stavano tenendo nascosto…non erano giusti tutti questi segreti…ma non poteva fare altrimenti…

"Non gli dirò niente ma…Legolas merita di sapere la verità…come mia sorella…" abbassò la voce e bisbigliò tra sé "…e come te…" e uscì dalla stanza.

                                                                           ~

Aragorn ed Eomer arrivarono al corridoio che portava al salone dell'incontro e dopo pochi passi incrociarono Legolas…il re di Rohan guardò prima il ramingo e poi l'elfo…

"Scusate…vado ad avvertire gli altri che state arrivando…" e si allontanò velocemente.

Legolas e Aragorn si guardarono per un lungo momento senza parlare…entrambi avrebbero voluto dire centinaia di cose ma nessuno trovava il modo per iniziare…poi l'elfo abbassò lo sguardo e sorrise…

"Questa…questa l'avevi quel giorno, sul balcone…" sussurrò indicando l'abito dell'uomo "…non te l'ho più vista addosso da allora…"

"Sì beh…so che il mio aspetto non è più quello di un tempo ma…" si guardò e poi incrociò di nuovo gli occhi del compagno e senza poter resistere oltre lo abbracciò, stringendolo più che poteva…

"Mi dispiace Legolas…per come ti ho trattato, per quello che ti ho detto…"

"No, no a me dispiace, non dovevo attaccarti in quel modo…" sussurrò l'elfo accarezzandogli i capelli "…è solo che…"

"Shh…è tutto finito…" lo interruppe Aragorn guardandolo negli occhi "…ti va di passare un po' di tempo con gli altri?"

Legolas annuì sorridendo e guardò il ramingo voltarsi e fare un passo ma prima di lasciarlo allontanare troppo, l'elfo lo prese per un braccio e lo tirò di nuovo a sé, baciandolo dolcemente…

"Adesso possiamo andare…" gli sussurrò sulle labbra e il ramingo si mise a ridere.

                                                                             ~

"Oh Aragorn! Eccoti finalmente!" disse Faramir quando il re di Gondor si avvicinò seguito da Legolas "Ci siamo procurati della frutta e del vino nel frattempo…spero che…"

"Avete fatto bene Faramir, è proprio quello che ci voleva…" rispose il ramingo sedendosi sul tappeto insieme agli altri. Legolas si sedette al suo fianco e si guardò attorno, erano messi in semi cerchio davanti al fuoco, vicino a lui c'era Lanthir e dalla parte opposta Eomer e Faramir.

"Bene…una serata in compagnia di soli uomini…" disse Faramir, poi guardò davanti a sé e si corresse "…e Elfi ovviamente…era da molto che non mi capitava…di cosa volete parlare?"   

"Direi di lasciare da parte le questioni riguardante il regno…" disse Aragorn prendendo una delle bottiglie di vino "…anche se la maggior parte di noi ne è coinvolta in prima persona…"

"Sì lo credo anch'io…" ribatté Faramir afferrando un'altra bottiglia, bevve un sorso di vino e la passò ad Eomer "…qual è il prossimo argomento sulla lista?"

"Se non sbaglio per voi Uomini dovrebbero essere le armi o le donne…" sussurrò Lanthir, si guardò attorno e vide che tutti si erano messi a ridere, tutti tranne Legolas che invece gli stava sorridendo…

"Non sbagli amico mio…e per quanto mi riguarda preferirei la seconda scelta…" disse Faramir prendendo un grappolo d'uva "…ad esempio, lasciamo da parte le nostre mogli per questa sera, parlaci di tua sorella…"

"Mia sorella?" chiese Lanthir sorridendo "Beh, cosa volete che vi dica…lei è uno spirito libero, una ribelle, non credo sia ancora nato qualcuno in grado di domarla…"

"Potrei dire lo stesso della mia!" intervenne Eomer ridendo, poi però si voltò verso Faramir "Oh, senza offesa ovviamente…"

"Non preoccuparti…" rispose il principe bevendo un lungo sorso di vino "…riconosco che è vero…io ho provato ma ho fallito…"

Aragorn lo guardò e vide in fondo ai suoi occhi una profonda tristezza, e in parte si sentiva colpevole…avrebbe voluto dire qualcosa ma poi sentì di nuovo la voce di Lanthir…

"Comunque io posso parlarvi come un fratello, per sapere qualche altro particolare di vostro interesse dovete rivolgervi a Legolas…"

"Legolas!" disse Faramir ridendo "Dovevo immaginarlo, ho notato come la splendida dama ti guardava durante la cena…allora raccontaci…cosa c'è tra voi?"

Legolas spalancò gli occhi e si guardò attorno, quando raggiunse Aragorn sentì il cuore battere all'impazzata…vide il suo sguardo interrogativo e scosse lentamente la testa…

"No, noi siamo solo amici…" sussurrò abbassando lo sguardo "…non c'è niente tra noi…"

"Andiamo Legolas non essere timido…" disse Lanthir sorridendo "…siamo tra amici…" poi si rivolse agli altri "…una volta erano amanti…ma…come dire…solo nel senso fisico del termine giusto?"

Legolas lo guardò a bocca aperta, cercò di incrociare i suoi occhi per dirgli mentalmente di smetterla ma non ci riuscì…

"…si incontravano in segreto ad ogni ora del giorno e della notte…e pur non volendo alcune volte…beh…si fermavano proprio sotto la mia stanza…ecco posso dirvi una cosa di mia sorella…in questo campo è molto disinibita e per niente silenziosa…"

Faramir si mise a ridere ed anche Eomer non riuscì a trattenersi, guardò però verso Aragorn e vide che il ramingo stava ancora bevendo dalla bottiglia…poi notò lo sguardo supplicante di Legolas…

"…certo anche tu non eri da meno amico mio…" continuò Lanthir sorridendo.

"Ma…ora non lo siete più giusto?" disse Eomer guardando Legolas "Non siete più amanti da molto tempo?"

"No, non lo siamo…" rispose l'elfo fissandolo e ringraziandolo mentalmente "…da moltissimo tempo…"

"Davvero?" sussurrò Aragorn bevendo un altro sorso di vino.

"Sì…davvero…" disse Legolas voltandosi verso di lui, lo fissò intensamente cercando di capire i suoi pensieri ma il ramingo abbassò lo sguardo…

"Bene…parlaci di te Lanthir…" disse Aragorn, rialzò la testa dopo pochi istanti e incrociò gli occhi di Legolas 

'Va bene…va tutto bene…non preoccuparti…' gli disse mentalmente e sorrise.

"Non c'è molto da dire…" rispose l'elfo "…ho fatto le mie esperienza come tutti, beh, in più di duemila anni era ovvio…"

"Già…" sussurrò il ramingo…sorrise di nuovo…come poteva essere stato così stupido?...Legolas aveva vissuto centinaia di anni in più di lui, molti dei quali passati lontani o solo come amici…come poteva pensare di essere stato l'unico per lui…sentiva che il vino bevuto iniziava a dargli alla testa ma nella sua mente una cosa era ancora chiara…adesso Legolas era suo, solo suo, era legato a lui…

"Duemila anni…" disse Eomer sorridendo "…beh, pensateci un attimo…è tantissimo tempo…per noi almeno…"

"Non oso immaginare quante signore hanno ricevuto le tue attenzioni!" continuò Faramir ridendo.

"Non tante come vi aspettate…" rispose Lanthir "…e comunque nessuna di loro ha colpito il mio cuore con la freccia dell'amore…" alzò lo sguardo e incrociò quello di Legolas.

"Toglietemi una curiosità..." disse il principe d'Ithilien prendendo dell'altra uva "...ho sentito delle storie, sugli Elfi...e visto che qui ce ne sono due e Aragorn è addirittura sposato con una di loro...beh, è vero che le orecchie degli Elfi sono molto...sensibili?"

"Eccome..." sussurrò Eomer, ma poi si accorse che gli sguardi di tutti erano posati su di lui "...Oh...scusate...non era rivolta a me la domanda..."

"No, continua..." disse Faramir fissandolo.

"Già Eomer...continua..." gli fece eco Aragorn ridendo, si spostò di lato, avvicinandosi di più a Legolas e gli passò una mano sul braccio sorridendo...l'elfo si girò verso di lui fissandolo e si accorse dal suo sguardo che ormai il vino aveva avuto il suo effetto...sperava che nessuno si fosse accorto del suo gesto...ma si sbagliava...

"Beh...io..." iniziò il re di Rohan guardandosi attorno "...ho avuto un amante elfo...una donna...elfo...molto tempo fa...e ricordo questa cosa...delle orecchie ma...è passato molto tempo e posso anche sbagliarmi...ecco...non sono molto attendibile..."

Legolas sorrise nel sentire il modo in cui l'uomo cercava di uscire nel modo migliore possibile dall'errore fatto e decise di ricambiare il favore di poco prima...

"Sì Faramir è vero..." disse attirando l'attenzione su di sé, sentì il sospiro di sollievo di Eomer e sorrise di nuovo "...puoi portare un elfo vicinissimo alla soglia del piacere solo sfiorando le sue orecchie..." con la coda dell'occhio vide che Aragorn continuava a fissarlo e ad un tratto sentì la sua mano sul viso...

"La parte superiore soprattutto..." sussurrò il ramingo, accarezzando la guancia del compagno, quando vide l'elfo girarsi verso di lui e scuotere lentamente la testa, sorrise maliziosamente "...vi fa impazzire...vero?..."

Legolas rimase in silenzio, sentì un forte calore sul volto e si voltò di nuovo, alzò leggermente gli occhi e vide quelli di Lanthir fissi su di lui...

"Buono a sapersi!" disse Faramir sorridendo "Ora c'è una spiegazione sul perché le avete diverse dalle nostre...e c'è qualcos'altro di interessante sul vostro conto?" 

"Possiamo raggiungere l'estasi più volte nell'arco di pochissimo tempo" disse Lanthir continuando a fissare Legolas "Non abbiamo bisogno di…riprendere le forze…"

"Però…" sussurrò Faramir sorridendo mentre si portava alle labbra alcuni lamponi.

"Questo non lo sapevo…" disse Eomer allungando le gambe davanti a sé.

"Non potevi…certo, se non hai mai avuto un…amante elfo, re di Rohan…" continuò Lanthir.

Legolas alzò lo sguardo su di lui e vide che, nonostante stesse parlando con Eomer, gli occhi dell'altro elfo erano sempre fissi nei suoi.

"Allora Eomer…" disse Faramir ridendo "…hai mai vissuto quest'esperienza?"

Eomer aprì la bocca per rispondere, guardò Legolas e lo vide muovere le labbra, pronunciando in silenzio 'No'

"No…" disse scuotendo la testa "…credo proprio di no…almeno…non che io ricordi…"

"Beh, sarebbe un peccato…" intervenne Aragorn "…averlo fatto e non ricordarselo…"

"Dopo quello che ho sentito, concordo con te…" ribatté Faramir "…un vero peccato…" e si mise a ridere, lo stesso fece il ramingo che, dopo un attimo però avvicinò le labbra all'orecchio di Legolas sussurrando

"Non sa quello che si perde…"

L'elfo chiuse gli occhi, cercando di mantenere la calma e sentì tra i capelli la mano dell'uomo…quando li riaprì vide che il ramingo gli aveva avvicinato la bottiglia di vino, scosse la testa, ma Aragorn non si mosse…

"Bevi avanti…" disse il re di Gondor sorridendo "…non lo hai ancora toccato…"

"No, non ho sete…" rispose l'elfo guardandosi attorno.

"Nemmeno io…" continuò ridendo Aragorn "…forza Legolas, non ti farà niente…ti conosco da una vita e non ti ho mai visto ubriaco…"

"E' vero…" disse Lanthir "…il nostro vino non ti ha mai fatto un grande effetto…forse quello degli Uomini…"

"Coraggio! E' solo per divertirsi!" aggiunse il ramingo avvicinandogli di nuovo la bottiglia.

Legolas si guardò attorno…e fissò Eomer per un momento, non voleva…non voleva rischiare di perdere di nuovo tutto il controllo su se stesso…

"Aragorn…non insistere…" sussurrò Eomer "…se non vuole…"

"Non l'ho chiesto a te Eomer!" ribatté il ramingo girandosi verso di lui "So io cosa vuole o non vuole Legolas, non devi certo dirmelo tu!"

"Va bene!" disse Legolas alzando la voce e prendendo la bottiglia dalle mani del compagno, fece un profondo respiro e bevve un lungo sorso di vino.

Aragorn lo guardò intensamente fino a quando finì di bere, si accorse che del vino gli era scivolato sul mento, così allungò due dita verso il suo volto e poi se le portò alle labbra sorridendo…

"Mmm Legolas…" sussurrò appoggiando la testa sulla sua spalla e iniziando a baciargli il collo "…come fai a rendere sensuale anche un semplice gesto come questo…"

"Aragorn smetti…" bisbigliò l'elfo cercando di allontanarsi.

Eomer li guardò per un attimo poi tossì per richiamare l'attenzione

"Ehm…bene…stavamo dicendo…"

"Devo aver bevuto troppo…" disse Faramir chiudendo gli occhi ma quando li riaprì la visione davanti a sé non era cambiata…"

"…non sai quanto ho desiderato essere quella bottiglia…" continuò Aragorn mettendo un braccio attorno alla vita del compagno per tirarlo vicino.

Legolas trattenne il respiro, non sapeva cosa fare, cosa dire…sentiva gli sguardi di tutti puntati addosso ma sicuramente ad Aragorn non importava…

"Daro Estel! (Fermo Estel!)" sussurrò mettendogli una mano sul braccio ma il ramingo la prese nella sua, portandogliela dietro la schiena e lo baciò con forza. Legolas chiuse gli occhi e si lasciò andare, accogliendo la lingua dell'uomo nella sua bocca…sentì la voce di Faramir…

"Mah…Arwen ne è a conoscenza?..."

…e poi quella di Eomer…

"Sì…è…è una lunga storia…"

…ed infine quella di Lanthir…

"Scusatemi"

Riaprì gli occhi e incrociò quelli dell'altro elfo che si era alzato e si stava allontanando. Spinse gentilmente Aragorn e si alzò a sua volta seguendo velocemente l'amico lungo il corridoio…

"No…dove vai…resta qui…" disse il ramingo ma quando cercò di mettersi in piedi, ricadde goffamente sul tappeto.

"Hai bevuto troppo Aragorn" sussurrò Eomer fissandolo "Sei ubriaco, te ne rendi conto?"

"Beh, non ti dovrebbe interessare…" rispose il ramingo chiudendo gli occhi per un istante.

"Io vado…vado a riposare…è tardi…" disse Faramir alzandosi "…buonanotte…" e uscì barcollando dalla stanza.

"Capisco che stai passando un momento difficile…" continuò il re di Rohan "…tra poco diventerai padre, avrai delle responsabilità diverse da adesso ma…non sei l'unico che sta affrontando questa situazione, cerca di controllarti, hai messo a disagio Legolas col tuo comportamento…per non parlare del suo amico…"

Aragorn si mise a ridere, scuotendo la testa, poi alzò gli occhi su di lui…

"No, tu non capisci…" bisbigliò "…ho appena scoperto che lui è stato per centinaia di anni con un'altra persona…qualcun altro lo ha toccato per anni…"

"E' il suo passato Aragorn! Tutti abbiamo un passato…ma il suo presente e il suo futuro sei tu!"

"Futuro? Lui rimarrà per sempre così…io invecchierò e…morirò…lo chiami futuro questo?" sussurrò il ramingo abbassando lo sguardo.

"La mia situazione non è molto diversa dalla tua" disse Eomer chiudendo gli occhi per un attimo.

"Già, ma Arwen è stata solamente tua…non dirmi che al mio posto non ci penseresti Eomer…non dirmi che stringendola tra le braccia non penseresti a tutti gli anni che qualcun altro ha passato con lei e che invece tu non potrai mai passare…"

"Arwen non…non è stata solamente mia…" bisbigliò il re di Rohan fissandolo "…capisco quello dici ma non è nemmeno facile pensare, ogni volta che la guardo, che il bambino che porta in grembo non è mio…ma tuo…non è il frutto del nostro amore ma del vostro…io la amo e continuerò a farlo e spero di poter dimenticare che tu…l'hai toccata al mio posto…"

"Cosa dovevo fare?" ribatté il ramingo alzando la voce e sostenendo il suo sguardo "Cosa devo fare? C'è forse una soluzione a tutto questo?Dimmelo!"

"Lascia perdere..." sussurrò il re di Rohan alzandosi e facendo qualche passo per andarsene.

"No, non lascio perdere..." ribatté il ramingo mettendosi lentamente in piedi davanti a lui "Cosa vuoi che faccia? Ti sembra così facile..."

"Io non sapevo niente di tutto questo!" lo interruppe Eomer alzando a sua volta la voce "Quando ho donato ad Arwen il mio cuore non sapevo che un giorno tu l'avresti voluta indietro...nessuno si è degnato di informarmi di questo piccolo particolare...e adesso lei darà alla luce tuo figlio...non il mio..."

"E' sposata con me, questo lo sapevi, è mia moglie..."

"Ma è la mia compagna!" gridò Eomer, chiuse gli occhi cercando di trattenere le lacrime, era insolito per lui piangere, ma da molto teneva tutti quei sentimenti nascosti nel cuore e il peso stava diventando insopportabile "E' la donna che io amo! E tu l'hai..." fece un profondo respiro "...come ti sentiresti al mio posto?..."

Aragorn socchiuse gli occhi, fissando quelli dell'altro uomo

"Cosa vuoi Eomer?" sussurrò avvicinandosi a lui "Vuoi pareggiare i conti? Vuoi farmi provare quello che stai provando tu?"

"No, Aragorn, non intendevo..." bisbigliò Eomer ma quando vide lo sguardo del ramingo rimase senza fiato...

"Vuoi Legolas?"

                                                                                     ~

"Lanthir!" gridò Legolas ricorrendo l'amico lungo il corridoio "Lanthir! Dartho Lanthir! (Aspetta Lanthir)"

"Non riesco a crederci…" sussurrò Lanthir fermandosi ma senza voltarsi verso di lui "…eppure questo spiega ogni cosa…è questa la ragione…ecco perché desideri restare in questo posto insieme agli Uomini invece che con la tua gente a Bosco Atro…"

"Io…non volevo…"

"Ti prego non dire niente…mi è bastato quello che ho visto…" continuò l'elfo respirando profondamente "…non me lo sarei mai aspettato da te…ma forse sei più simile a questa gente di quanto pensassi…sei debole come loro, hai lasciato che la lussuria ti annebbiasse la mente…"

"Cosa? No…" disse Legolas facendo un passo verso di lui e scuotendo la testa "…non è così, tu non capisci…"

"Oh certo che capisco invece!" lo interruppe bruscamente Lanthir "Capisco perfettamente…capisco che preferisci essere l'oggetto del piacere di un mortale piuttosto che il re del tuo popolo…"

Legolas rimase in silenzio per un attimo

"Non hai nessun diritto di parlarmi in questo modo" bisbigliò "Tu non sai…non sai niente di me, non sai quello che provo…il mio cuore appartiene a lui…"

"E' un mortale Legolas!" disse Lanthir alzando la voce e voltandosi di scatto verso di lui "Un semplice mortale! Ricordi ancora cosa significa? Tra qualche anno lui morirà e cosa farai tu allora?"

"Lui…lui non è un semplice mortale…" sussurrò Legolas fissando gli occhi dell'amico e si accorse che erano velati di lacrime "…è il mio amico, il mio amante, il mio compagno, la mia vita…e gli resterò accanto fino alla fine dei giorni…"

"Dei suoi giorni vorrai dire…e dopo? Dopo, Legolas? Quando il tuo cuore si spezzerà, ti lascerai morire? Come…come ha fatto mia madre?"

Legolas chiuse gli occhi per un attimo, cercando di non pensarci…cercando di non pensare a quel giorno…poi sentì di nuovo la voce dell'altro elfo…

"Sai una cosa…anch'io credevo di essere tuo amico…"

"Ma tu lo sei…" ribatté Legolas ma Lanthir lo interruppe di nuovo

"E speravo…speravo che, se un giorno tu avessi deciso di avere un compagno al posto di una moglie, quello sarei stato io…"

Legolas spalancò gli occhi e fissò quelli dell'amico, vide le lacrime scivolare sulle sue guance e allungò una mano verso di lui ma l'elfo fece un passo indietro…

"Non toccarmi!" sussurrò Lanthir respirando velocemente "Potevamo essere felici insieme…felici per l'eternità…ma tu hai scelto la sofferenza…"

"Io non posso comandare il mio cuore Lanthir, non avrei mai voluto provocarti questo dolore ma…se mi sono legato ad Aragorn è stato perché…"

"Ti sei legato a lui?" gli chiese l'elfo aprendo la bocca per lo stupore "Oh Valar…" scosse la testa e un sorriso si formò sulle sue labbra nonostante le lacrime continuassero a bagnargli il viso.

"Lanthir ti prego…" disse Legolas avvicinandosi ancora a lui.

"Io ti ho amato Legolas…" sussurrò l'elfo fissandolo "…ti amo e credo che continuerò ad amarti ma non chiedermi di accettare tutto questo, non potrò mai farlo…non accetterò mai che tu rinunci alla vita per lui…" e con quelle parole si voltò, allontanandosi, ma dopo qualche passo si fermò, stringendo i pugni.

"Re Thranduil non sa nulla vero? Tuo padre non mi ha mandato qui solo per portarti il suo messaggio…voleva che scoprissi cosa ti spinge a restare lontano da casa…ed ora che lo so…"

"Lanthir no!" disse Legolas e sentì i propri respiri aumentare di velocità…non aveva mai accennato niente a suo padre…niente…

"Se non glielo dirai tu quando torneremo a Bosco Atro…lo farò io…" 

Legolas rimase immobile ad osservare l'elfo allontanarsi…in silenzio…l'unico suono era quello del suo respiro…

                                                                          ~

Eomer scosse lentamente la testa ma il ramingo si avvicinò ancora di più a lui, fino quasi a sfiorarlo…

"Vuoi avere Legolas? Solo così ti sentirai alla pari con me?" sussurrò Aragorn fissandolo "Credi che non l'abbia notato? Ho visto come lo guardi e ho visto anche come lui risponde ai tuoi sguardi…ma non me lo porterai via…Legolas è mio…è legato a me…"

"Aragorn non voglio…farti del male…non è questo che intendevo dire…"

"Non provarci Eomer…non sfidarmi…" bisbigliò il ramingo "…non te lo permetterò..."

"Cosa sta succedendo qui?" disse Legolas avvicinandosi velocemente ai due uomini.

"Niente..." sussurrò Eomer guardando ancora per un momento il volto di Aragorn davanti a sé  "...buonanotte..."

Legolas accennò un sorriso e guardò il re di Rohan allontanarsi

"Di cosa stavate discutendo?" chiese ma appena si voltò vide che Aragorn era caduto in ginocchio a terra "Estel!"

"Mi gira la testa..." disse il ramingo ridendo.

"Estel perché hai bevuto così tanto?" sussurrò l'elfo abbassandosi al suo fianco "Alzati avanti...ti porto nella tua stanza.." gli mise le braccia attorno alla vita per rialzarlo ma il ramingo invece di assecondare il suoi movimenti lo tirò verso di sé ed entrambi caddero distesi a terra.

"Anche tu non ti reggi in piedi!" continuò Aragorn senza smettere di ridere.

"Mi hai fatto cadere tu..." sussurrò Legolas cercando di rialzarsi ma l'uomo non glielo permise aprendo le gambe e incrociandole dietro di lui "...Estel lasciami..."

"Resta qui..." bisbigliò il ramingo, mise le mani sul collo dell'elfo e lo baciò ardentemente, sfiorandogli le guance con i pollici "...non l'abbiamo mai fatto qui...davanti al fuoco..."

"Cosa? No...potrebbe arrivare qualcuno..." ribatté Legolas scuotendo la testa, approfittò del momento di distrazione del compagno per rialzarsi ma riuscì solo ad aprire le gambe e sedersi sopra di lui.

"Non mi interessa..." continuò Aragorn stringendo le mani sui suoi fianchi "...ti voglio adesso e..." fece scivolare una mano tra le sua gambe iniziando a muoverla lentamente "...anche tu mi vuoi..."

"Estel...no...non qui..." sussurrò Legolas chiudendo gli occhi quando sentì l'altra mano del ramingo farsi strada lungo il suo petto, slacciando uno ad uno tutti i lacci della tunica...sentì le dita dell'uomo accarezzargli la pelle nuda e poi salire sul collo fino a raggiungere il viso...con l'indice gli sfiorò le labbra semiaperte...

"Ti voglio...ti voglio..." sussurrò Aragorn respirando velocemente, mise la mano dietro alla testa del compagno e lo tirò a sé...Legolas aprì per un attimo gli occhi, sorpreso dal quel gesto inaspettato ma poi li richiuse non appena il ramingo iniziò a passare la lingua sul profilo del suo orecchio...strinse i pugni sul tappeto, cercando di trattenere i gemiti...ma poi sentì dei passi...o forse si stava sbagliando...cercò di voltare la testa per vedere e quando socchiuse gli occhi si rialzò di colpo...

"Scusate...credevo non ci fosse più nessuno...volevo portare il vino rimasto e la frutta nelle cucine...avevamo lasciato tutto qui..."

"Cosa c'è?" disse Aragorn fissando il volto di Legolas poi girò la testa nella stessa direzione di quella del compagno "Ah Eomer! Non riuscivi a dormire?" fece cenno con la mano all'uomo di avvicinarsi "Vieni, unisciti a noi!"

Legolas spalancò la bocca incredulo guardando prima il compagno e poi il re di Rohan.

"Credo sia meglio che ti aiuti a portarlo nella sua stanza" disse Eomer accennando un sorriso, si avvicinò al ramingo ed insieme a Legolas lo sollevarono da terra, e si avviarono lungo i corridoi ignorando tutto ciò che l'uomo continuava a ripetere.

"Aragorn ma quanto pesi…" si lamentò Eomer sbuffando "…tu sei molto più leggero…"

"Shh…" bisbigliò l'elfo girando la testa verso di lui "…può sentirti anche se è ubriaco…e comunque io sono un Elfo, sono per natura più leggero di un Uomo…"

"Non preoccuparti…non si ricorderà niente…"

"Come puoi saperlo?"

"Beh…anche a noi è successa la stessa cosa…" rispose il re di Rohan cercando di incrociare lo sguardo di Legolas "…giusto?..."

"Siamo arrivati" sussurrò l'elfo fermandosi.

"Bene, ora…tu resta qui con lui, tienilo in piedi, io entro nella stanza e tolgo di mezzo tutti i possibili ostacoli e le armi, così non rischieremo che si faccia del male da solo…in questo stato… poi lo porteremo dentro e..." Eomer si fermò quando vide che Legolas aveva iniziato a ridere.

"Scusa…è solo che…sembra un piano di battaglia…"

Eomer gli sorrise, allontanandosi, aprì la porta ed entrò nella stanza.

"Avanti Aragorn…manca poco" disse l'elfo mettendo le mani sulle spalle del ramingo per farlo stare contro al muro "Ma dovevi proprio bere in quel modo?" sentì dei rumori e si voltò verso la porta "Tutto bene Eomer?" non ottenne risposta ma poi intravide una luce e si tranquillizzò…stava per voltarsi di nuovo quando sentì sulla vita le mani dell'uomo che lo tiravano indietro con forza…dopo pochi attimi Aragorn iniziò ad accarezzargli il petto nudo, sfiorando con le dita il profilo dei suoi pantaloni…

"Lo vedi quel letto?" gli sussurrò l'uomo all'orecchio, appoggiando la testa sulla sua spalla "Sai cosa succederà appena metteremo piede in quella stanza?"

"Andrai a dormire e…" iniziò Legolas ma si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro quando Aragorn gli morse dolcemente la punta dell'orecchio.  

"Sbagliato…ti getterò sul materasso, ti legherò i polsi alla testiera e ti farò tutto quello che ho sempre desiderato farti…" 

L'elfo chiuse gli occhi e sentì il proprio respiro farsi più frequente…

"…e non mi fermerò fino a quando ti sentirò gridare il mio nome, fino a quando il tuo corpo non ricorderà altro che le mie mani, fino a quando mi implorerai di concederti il piacere…"

"E…Eomer hai…finito?" chiese Legolas cercando di mantenere la calma, doveva essere un richiamo ma la voce che era uscita era poco più di un sussurro.

"Sì…eccomi…ho spostato il baule con alcune armi ma…" il re di Rohan si fermò di colpo quando vide i due compagni…le mani di Aragorn che accarezzavano il corpo perfetto dell'elfo e Legolas, con gli occhi semichiusi che lo guardava…aprì la bocca per parlare ma poi vide che anche il ramingo alzò lo sguardo su di lui, sorridendo maliziosamente…in un momento si ritrovò con le spalle al muro e il volto dell'elfo a pochissima distanza dal proprio…guardò dietro di lui e incrociò di nuovo gli occhi del re di Gondor, questa volta molto più vicini…  mise istintivamente le mani sui fianchi di Legolas, per allontanarlo, ed anche l'elfo appoggiò le sue sul muro per spostarsi ma Aragorn non si mosse...

"Estel cosa fai..." sussurrò Legolas inclinando la testa per guardare il compagno dietro di sé "...spostati...Eomer deve andare e così non gli stiamo facilitando le cose..."

"Ah davvero? Perché invece non resti con noi..." disse il ramingo guardando negli occhi l'altro uomo.

"Veramente...non mi sembra il caso Aragorn..." rispose Eomer spostando in continuazione lo sguardo sui due compagni "...è tardi...e sicuramente voi dovete...riposare e..." si fermò di colpo chiudendo gli occhi quando sentì contro di sé il corpo di Legolas...il ramingo si era mosso contro il compagno, spingendolo addosso a lui...

"Puoi venire anche tu...tir meleth (vero amore), può venire anche lui con noi" bisbigliò sensualmente Aragorn all'orecchio di Legolas ma continuando a fissare Eomer "...puoi venire a...riposare insieme a noi se lo desideri..."

"Estel...cosa stai dicendo...smetti..." disse l'elfo guardando l'uomo davanti a sé, cercava in tutti i modi di stare lontano da lui ma Aragorn continuava a spingerlo contro il corpo di Eomer, lentamente...quei movimenti gli stavano facendo perdere la testa, sentiva contro di sé l'eccitazione del compagno e sapeva benissimo che Eomer poteva sentire la sua...abbassò lo sguardo arrossendo e il calore al viso aumentò quando, guardandosi, si ricordò di avere la tunica aperta...poi udì un sussurro...

"Legolas..."

Rialzò la testa e guardò negli occhi il re di Rohan.

Eomer lo fissò intensamente, poteva scorgere la paura mista al desiderio in quel blu profondo...sapeva che Legolas non avrebbe mai voluto trovarsi in quella situazione, e lo stesso valeva per lui, avevano già commesso troppi sbagli...spostò una mano dal fianco dell'elfo e la passò sul suo petto, risalendo fino al collo...quel corpo perfetto...già una volta l'aveva toccato...riusciva a ricordarlo...anche se erano solo immagini...

Legolas si passò la lingua sulle labbra, naturalmente, ma quando notò quanto fossero vicine a quelle di Eomer si fermò, immobile, con il terrore che un solo, piccolo movimento del capo, potesse essere troppo...sentì la mano dell'uomo raggiungere il viso, la sentì fermarsi sulla guancia e col pollice sfiorargli le labbra che aveva appena inumidito...chiuse gli occhi un istante...ma poi li riaprì, fissando quelli dell'uomo, scosse la testa lentamente con dei movimenti appena percettibili...

"Portalo a letto..." sussurrò Eomer accennando un sorriso.

Legolas lo fissò ancora per un momento poi fece forza nelle braccia e spinse indietro Aragorn, si voltò velocemente e lo afferrò prima che potesse cadere a terra.

"Tolo na nin Estel (Vieni con me Estel)" gli sussurrò prendendolo tra le braccia e trascinandolo nella stanza, lo fece sdraiare sul letto e si voltò facendo un passo, ma sentì la mano di Aragorn afferrargli il braccio.

"…ù…dartho na nin…avo baded o e…(no, resta con me, non andare da lui)" disse il ramingo con gli occhi quasi chiusi.

"Im darthathon ui na le Estel (resterò sempre con te, Estel…)" gli sussurrò l'elfo baciandogli la fronte "Shhh…" quando l'uomo gli lasciò il braccio si allontanò lentamente, continuando a guardarlo.

"Si è addormentato?" chiese Eomer quando Legolas si avvicinò a lui. 

"Non ancora…" rispose l'elfo appoggiandosi allo stipite della porta, fece un sospiro e accennò un sorriso "…è così buffo…sembra non capire tutto quello che fa…è come un bambino…"

"Eri anche tu così quando…" iniziò il re di Rohan e quando vide l'elfo alzare lo sguardo su di lui fece un profondo respiro "…Legolas, io…non sono stato del tutto sincero con te riguardo quella notte…non è vero che non ricordo niente, alcune cose mi sono tornate alla mente e…"

"Anche a me" lo interruppe Legolas annuendo "Ma non parliamone adesso, non è il momento…"

"Ma dobbiamo farlo…" disse Eomer "…dobbiamo parlarne…"

"Sì lo so e lo faremo…ma non qui, non adesso…non…" l'elfo abbassò lo sguardo su di sé e si richiuse la tunica "..non in queste condizioni…"

L'uomo aprì la bocca annuendo "Oh…sì certo…hai ragione…"

"Buonanotte Eomer" sussurrò Legolas sorridendo.

Il re di Rohan alzò un braccio e con il dorso della mano gli accarezzò la guancia

"Buonanotte Legolas" e si allontanò lentamente per il corridoio. L'elfo si voltò verso di lui e vide che si stava passando le mani tra i capelli, poi rientrò nella stanza e si sdraiò accanto ad Aragorn che nel frattempo si era addormentato profondamente. 


	6. Di fronte alla verità

~ Capitolo 6: Di fronte alla verità ~

Aragorn aprì gli occhi lentamente ma appena la luce del sole lo colpì, li richiuse alzando le coperte fin sopra la testa e sentì la risata melodiosa di Legolas accanto a sé.

"Ti sei svegliato finalmente!" disse l'elfo riabbassando di nuovo le lenzuola dalla parte del compagno "E' molto tardi, un re non dovrebbe alzarsi a quest'ora!"

"Già…" sussurrò il ramingo riaprendo gli occhi, vide Legolas seduto sul letto e si alzò a sua volta ma dopo pochi istanti si abbassò di nuovo, appoggiando la testa sulle gambe dell'elfo "Oh Valar…ma cos'è successo ieri notte? Ho un dolore fortissimo alla testa…"

"Secondo te?" gli chiese Legolas sorridendo e accarezzandogli i capelli.

"Non farmi pensare…ti prego…"

"Hai bevuto Aragorn…molto…e hai fatto alcune cose…"

"Alcune cose, cosa?" disse il ramingo muovendo la fronte contro la coscia del compagno…stranamente sentiva il dolore diminuire leggermente…

"Beh, mi hai baciato davanti a Faramir e a Lanthir…hai invitato Eomer ad unirsi a noi e puoi immaginare per fare cosa…"

"No…non è vero…" bisbigliò l'uomo ridendo.

"Oh sì invece…e se non bastasse mi hai anche spinto contro di lui, mettendomi in mezzo tra voi due…"

Aragorn continuò a ridere mentre si metteva di nuovo seduto tenendosi la testa tra le mani, guardò il compagno e lo vide sorridere.

"Stai scherzando vero?"

"No Estel, per niente…prova a chiederlo tu stesso a lui quando lo vedrai più tardi"

Il sorriso dell'uomo si spense subito e fissò terrorizzato l'elfo.

"E' tutto vero?"

Ora toccò a Legolas ridere quando vide la sua espressione.

"Non preoccuparti, eri ubriaco, l'hanno capito tutti…e comunque…" sussurrò l'elfo aprendo le gambe e mettendosi seduto su quelle dell'uomo "…ormai è passato…ora pensiamo alla tua testa…" mise le mani sulle sue spalle, avvicinò le labbra al suo volto e iniziò a baciargli dolcemente la fronte, le tempie, sfiorandole lentamente…

"Mmm…non smettere…" bisbigliò Aragorn chiudendo gli occhi.

"Non è un rimedio ma…" 

"No, è perfetto…continua…"

Il ramingo mise la mani sulle cosce del compagno, muovendo le dita nello stesso modo in cui Legolas muoveva le labbra sul suo viso "…continua…continua…"

"Sai cos'altro hai detto ieri notte?" sussurrò l'elfo sorridendo ma senza fermare il dolce massaggio "Hai detto che mi avresti legato al letto e mi avresti fatto tutto quello che volevi…"

"E…e l'ho fatto?" disse Aragorn sorridendo a sua volta.

"No…ti sei addormentato appena hai appoggiato la testa sul cuscino…" rispose Legolas ridendo "…quindi ricordati che hai un debito con me e…" non riuscì però a finire la frase, Aragorn lo strinse a sé, adagiandolo sul letto e stendendosi sopra di lui.

"Non mi piace avere debiti…" disse l'uomo, chiuse gli occhi un istante quando sentì ancora un forte dolore alla testa "…non sono nel pieno delle forze ma posso darti un anticipo di quello che riceverai…"

Legolas sorrise quando sentì le mani dell'uomo sul petto, in pochi attimi gli aveva aperto la tunica iniziando a passare le dita sul suo corpo, seguendo ogni muscolo…poco dopo alle mani si sostituirono le labbra e la lingua…l'elfo sentì il proprio respiro diventare più veloce quando Aragorn gli aprì i pantaloni e non riuscì a trattenere un gemito quando il compagno iniziò a fare su di lui quello che prima l'elfo stava facendo sul suo volto…

Aragorn alzò lo sguardo sul compagno e mosse le labbra più velocemente, appoggiò una mano sul suo ventre e lo sentì alzarsi e abbassarsi in rapida sequenza…ad un tratto udì un rumore, come dei passi…gli sembrò che qualcuno bussasse alla porta ma forse se lo stava solo immaginando, forse era solo quel ronzio continuo nella testa…sentì la mano di Legolas che stringeva la sua…e poi la sua voce…

"Estel…" ma non era un sospiro di piacere, era un richiamo…la porta si aprì e sentì di nuovo la voce del compagno…

"Eowyn…"

Aragorn si voltò e quando vide la dama di Rohan in piedi sulla porta, si alzò di colpo dal letto, guardandola con gli occhi spalancati…Legolas si sistemò velocemente gli abiti e si rialzò a sua volta spostando lo sguardo prima sul compagno e poi sulla donna.

"Scusate…ho bussato…ma non ho udito risposta e…la porta era aperta…" sussurrò Eowyn fissando Aragorn, strinse le labbra e si voltò lentamente, doveva allontanarsi…sentiva il cuore scoppiare, le gambe deboli…quasi non riusciva a respirare…non era possibile…Aragorn, l'uomo che aveva amato per anni, l'aveva rifiutata per…quasi gli era impossibile solo pensarlo…

"Eowyn aspetta…" disse il ramingo facendo un passo verso di lei.

"Casa ti ho fatto Aragorn?" iniziò la dama trattenendo le lacrime "Cos'ho fatto per meritarmi tutto questo? Dimmelo perché non riesco a capirlo…cosa ti ho fatto per meritarmi solo menzogne?"

"Eowyn…" sussurrò il ramingo mettendole una mano sul braccio, quando la donna si voltò verso di lui, vide le lacrime scivolarle sul viso…fece un profondo respiro e guardò Legolas negli occhi.

L'elfo annuì e uscì dalla stanza, ma quando passò accanto alla dama di Rohan incrociò il suo sguardo e vide un mare di sofferenza ma anche qualcosa molto simile all'odio nei suoi confronti…si fermò un istante vicino a lei ma poi si allontanò.

"Perché non mi hai mai detto la verità? Tu non sai cosa vuol dire passare anni desiderando di essere qualcun altro, pensare ogni giorno al perché hai scelto lei al posto mio…a cos'aveva lei più di me…e invece…perché non mi hai detto subito che non avresti mai potuto amarmi…non perché il tuo cuore apparteneva a qualcuno ma perché ero una donna?"

"Perché non sarebbe stata la verità" rispose l'uomo fissandola "Io…io amo Legolas, non perché è un uomo…o un elfo…ma perché è..Legolas…se lui fosse stato una donna, i miei sentimenti sarebbero stati gli stessi, avremmo solo avuto meno problemi per quanto riguarda i nostri regni…Il cuore non può essere comandato Eowyn, ed il mio apparteneva a Legolas ancora prima che me ne accorgessi…è sempre stato suo…"

"Ed Arwen allora?" sussurrò la donna chiudendo gli occhi per istante.

"Credevo di amarla…ma era solo un illusione, lei però lo sapeva, sapeva che quello che provavo per lei non era amore, stava solo aspettando che anch'io me ne accorgessi…è Legolas la mia vita, lui e nessun altro…le nostre anime sono unite, legate per l'eternità.."

"Perché non me l'hai mai detto Aragorn?"

"Non volevo farti soffrire ancora…credevo che in questo modo…"

"Ti sbagliavi…" disse Eowyn fissandolo negli occhi per un momento prima di allontanarsi velocemente.

                                                                                           ~

Passarono alcuni giorni, la pioggia non accennava a diminuire ed anche tra le mura di Minas Tirith la situazione non era migliorata, antichi amori e antichi rancori continuavano ad attaccare quella tranquillità che da tempo regnava sovrana. 

Quella mattina Aragorn convocò i suoi Consiglieri per discutere dei problemi che si erano creati a causa della pioggia, tutti gli abitanti erano preoccupati, molte zone del regno erano diventate inaccessibili e il terreno iniziava a franare in alcuni punti…ma non tutti i messaggeri mandati a fare un sopralluogo avevano riportato le stesse notizie…così il re di Gondor decise di andare di persona a constatare i danni subiti. Arwen cercò di dissuaderlo ma sapeva già che era impossibile fargli cambiare idea, conosceva troppo bene il marito, non avrebbe aspettato un solo giorno in più, la popolazione poteva essere in pericolo e lui era il re, doveva fare subito qualcosa…

Aragorn si guardò allo specchio per qualche istante, sistemandosi il lungo mantello scuro, aveva indossato gli abiti che portava durante la missione dell'Anello…non li aveva mai rimessi da quando era diventato re…sorrise quando gli tornarono alla mente vecchi ricordi…la prima volta che aveva visto Frodo, alla Locanda del Puledro Impennato, il suo sguardo impaurito…chissà come gli era sembrato allora? Stranamente però si sentiva a suo agio in quegli abiti, erano come una parte di sé che non poteva dimenticare…il suo passato…quel giorno non sarebbe stato re Elassar ma, ancora per una volta, sarebbe ritornato ad essere Grampasso, il ramingo…la sua mente tornò al presente e all'immagine che aveva davanti a sé…rimase un momento immobile a guardarsi poi si voltò velocemente come se non volesse vedere la realtà…prese la sua spada e la infilò nel fodero, legandoselo alla vita e uscì dalla stanza.

Legolas stava sistemando alcuni libri sulla sua scrivania, quando sentì la porta aprirsi alzò lo sguardo, sorridendo ma quando vide l'uomo entrare spalancò gli occhi e involontariamente lasciò cadere a terra tutti i fogli che aveva in mano.

"Io vado Legolas…" disse Aragorn avvicinandosi a lui "…cercherò di tornare prima che faccia buio e spero con buone notizie, questa pioggia non…" si fermò quando vide l'espressione del compagno e sorrise "Cosa c'è? Perché mi guardi in quel modo?"

"Io…non…ecco…" balbettò l'elfo senza distogliere lo sguardo da lui "…quegli abiti…"

"Ah sì, erano gli unici che potevo mettere per non farmi riconoscere…non volevo che la gente si preoccupasse troppo nel vedere addirittura il re scendere nei villaggi a controllare la situazione…" guardò Legolas e notò i fogli a terra "…guarda cos'hai fatto…" sussurrò chinandosi a raccoglierli "…poi non venire da me a lamentarti quando non trovi…" si fermò quando, rialzandosi, fissò negli occhi il compagno…non capiva cosa c'era nel suo sguardo…sembrava desiderio, un fortissimo desiderio "Meleth…darthon mae? (Amore, stai bene?)"

L'elfo annuì, sentiva il cuore battere fortissimo e non riusciva a spiegarsi il perché, stava bruciando…il suo corpo stava bruciando di desiderio…non riusciva più a resistere, sentiva il compagno vicinissimo a sé…lo guardò per un attimo in silenzio poi si strinse a lui con forza, baciandolo ardentemente…come se solo le sue labbra, la sua lingua, potessero tenerlo in vita in quel momento…si allontanò da lui solo quando sentì di nuovo il bisogno di respirare, inclinando indietro la testa…

"Legolas…" bisbigliò l'uomo baciandogli il collo "…devo andare…non fare così…"

"Sì…sì scusa…" sospirò l'elfo facendo un passo indietro "…scusa…vai…vai Aragorn.."

Il ramingo lo fissò sorridendo, si mise il cappuccio sulla testa e fece qualche passo verso la porta, poi si voltò di nuovo verso il compagno "Tornerò presto…molto presto…" e uscì.

Legolas si lasciò cadere sulla sedia, appoggiò i gomiti sulla scrivania, passandosi la mani tra i capelli, sentiva un forte calore…non gli era mai successo, l'eccitazione aveva preso possesso del suo corpo in pochissimi istanti ed ora stava bruciando…

"Ma cosa mi prende…" bisbigliò tra sé.

                                                                                    ~    

Aragorn continuava a sorridere mentre raggiungeva le stalle, non capiva il comportamento di Legolas e non vedeva l'ora di ritornare per scoprirne il motivo…prese le redini del suo cavallo e si preparò a montare in sella…ad un tratto sentì una voce…

"Sei felice quest'oggi…nonostante il tempo sia di nuovo peggiorato…"

Il ramingo si voltò e guardò Eowyn avvicinarsi…

"Non ti avevo visto…perdonami…" sussurrò l'uomo accennando un sorriso.

"Sei perdonato…" rispose la dama "…volevo scusarmi per il mio comportamento…ti ho volutamente evitato per giorni, nonostante tu cercassi di parlarmi…"

"Sì, quella mattina sei corsa via e…"

"Ho pensato Aragorn…" lo interruppe Eowyn abbassando lo sguardo "…ho pensato a lungo…io non sono un Elfo, ho solo una vita da vivere e non posso continuare a desiderare qualcuno che non sarà mai mio…forse solo adesso l'ho capito, guardando voi due, guardando te e Legolas…quello che c'è tra voi è bellissimo ed infinito…non cesserà mai di esistere…" alzò gli occhi su di lui "…io ti ho amato per anni ma ho conosciuto solo la sofferenza…ora non la desidero più…voglio anch'io la felicità, voglio amare ed essere amata…"

"Eowyn, io non avrei mai voluto vederti soffrire a causa mia, avrei fatto di tutto per renderti felice ma quello che mi chiedevi era l'unica cosa che non potevo darti…" disse Aragorn mettendo una mano sotto il mento della dama e rialzandole il viso per guardarla negli occhi "…Faramir ti ama immensamente ed è pronto a darti quella felicità che tanto attendi, devi solo aprire il tuo cuore e lasciarti amare…"

Eowyn sorrise mettendo una mano su quella dell'uomo

"Ed è quello che farò" sussurrò fissandolo intensamente "Posso chiederti una cosa Aragorn?"

Il ramingo annuì sorridendo.

"Un bacio…un solo bacio e quando sarà finito dimenticherò per sempre quello che provo per te e andrò incontro all'amore…"

Aragorn rimase un momento in silenzio, sapeva che non era giusto…nei confronti di Legolas, nei confronti di Faramir…ma poteva negarglielo? Poteva negarle un unico bacio dopo tutto quello che era successo?

"Sei sicura?" le chiese.

Eowyn annuì e vide l'uomo inclinare la testa e avvicinarsi a lei, sentì il suo respiro caldo sul viso…non voleva chiudere gli occhi…voleva guardarlo…guardare la persona che aveva amato e che per un breve istante poteva essere suo…sfiorò le labbra di Aragorn con le sue, più volte e vide il ramingo chiudere gli occhi e socchiudere la bocca…allora lo baciò all'inizio dolcemente poi sempre con più passione, timidamente gli sfiorò la lingua con la propria ma quando l'uomo rispose si strinse a lui e sentì il braccio di Aragorn dietro la schiena…

"Grazie…" gli sussurrò sulle labbra, allontanandosi da lui per respirare "…buon viaggio…"

Aragorn la guardò accennando un sorriso e rimase in silenzio mentre la dama correva via. Salì a cavallo e partì al galoppo, non si accorse però che qualcun altro aveva assistito al loro incontro…

                                                                                  ~

Legolas era ancora seduto sulla sedia, respirava profondamente, cercando di far dimenticare al proprio corpo l'eccitazione di poco prima. Si sentiva un ragazzino incapace di dominare i propri istinti, proprio come moltissimi anni prima quando correva da Leithian...

Ad un tratto sentì bussare alla porta

"Avanti" disse rialzando la testa e quando vide Lanthir varcare la soglia si mise in piedi avvicinandosi lentamente a lui.

"Devo parlarti Legolas" iniziò l'elfo fermandosi a pochi passi dall'amico "Devo chiederti scusa per le parole che ho detto diverse sere fa, non le pensavo veramente, ero solo...insomma, quando ti ho visto con Aragorn ho perso la testa, non avrei mai dovuto trattarti in quel modo...sono stato uno stupido..."

"No, no Lanthir non dire così, va tutto bene..." sussurrò Legolas mettendogli una mano sulla spalla "...se c'è qualcuno che deve scusarsi, quello sono io, non dovevo lasciare che Aragorn si ubriacasse e non dovevo permettergli di..."

"Baciarti davanti a me? Davanti a tutti?" lo interruppe Lanthir fissandolo "Per quanto tempo volevi tenerlo nascosto? Credevi di poter continuare a mentire a tuo padre e al tuo popolo per sempre?"

"No, stavo solo aspettando il momento giusto, conosci mio padre, lui vuole che torni solo per sposarmi e prendere il suo posto ed io non..."

"Non intendi farlo..." bisbigliò Lanthir spalancando gli occhi "...non intendi diventare re...Oh Valar..." si voltò verso il muro scuotendo la testa "...speravo di sbagliarmi e invece..."

"Come posso farlo?" disse Legolas avvicinandosi di nuovo a lui "Diventare re di Bosco Atro significa sposarmi, avere dei figli, fingere di amare qualcuno per tutta la vita...non posso, non ci riesco...guardami Lanthir..." si mise davanti all'altro elfo "...mi dispiace ma non posso essere re se questo vuol dire rinnegare il mio amore per Aragorn..."

"Lui ha potuto però..." ribatté Lanthir rialzando lo sguardo su di lui "...lui è diventato re di Gondor e sta fingendo di amare Arwen..."

"No, è una situazione diversa, lui doveva..."

"E tu no?" lo interruppe Lanthir alzando la voce "E' tuo dovere diventare re...perché devi sacrificare la tua vita per lui? Perché Legolas?" fece alcuni passi in avanti, fermandosi solo quando l'altro elfo rimase con le spalle al muro "Gli hai donato la tua immortalità...perché?"

Legolas lo fissò intensamente per un lungo momento, l'elfo gli era talmente vicino che quasi poteva sentire il suo respiro sul viso...poteva leggere nei suoi occhi...poteva vedere i suoi pensieri..

"E questo che ti disturba..." sussurrò "...a te non interessa che io diventi re o meno...quello che hai detto quella sera era vero..."

Lanthir accennò un sorriso e si avvicinò di più all'amico fino a sfiorarlo col proprio corpo

"Cosa? Che ti amo?...Sì è vero...ti ho amato come amico, ma poi è arrivato Aragorn e ha preso il mio posto, allora ho sperato di poter essere qualcos'altro  per te ma ho visto che Aragorn ha avuto la meglio su tutto il tuo cuore..." inclinò la testa e respirò profondamente il profumo di Legolas, sfiorandolo con la guancia "...non sai quanto ho desiderato essere lui...e adesso che so quello che c'è tra voi...ancora di più..."

Legolas chiuse gli occhi, l'amico lo sfiorava appena col suo corpo ma poteva sentire il suo tocco come se fosse una carezza

"Lanthir ti prego…"

"Non so se odiarlo o invidiarlo…" continuò l'elfo sussurrando "…lui ti ha portato via da me…è entrato nelle nostre vite e ti ha allontanato ed è riuscito ad ottenere da te tutto quello che anch'io avevo sempre desiderato…la tua amicizia, il tuo amore, il tuo cuore…" avvicinò le labbra a quelle di Legolas fino a sfiorarle "…il tuo corpo…"

Legolas aprì gli occhi e fissò quelli azzurri dell'amico davanti a sé, riusciva a vedere una profonda tristezza nella sua anima, nonostante cercasse di mascherarla…rimase in silenzio a guardarlo, non sapeva cosa dire per non ferirlo ulteriormente, teneva a lui, lo amava come un fratello…come quel fratello che non aveva mai avuto…

"Non posso farlo…" disse, ad ogni parola che pronunciava sentiva le labbra dell'altro elfo più vicine "…non posso darti quello che mi chiedi…io appartengo a lui…"

"E lui a te?" sussurrò Lanthir accennando un sorriso "Puoi spiegarmi allora perché poco fa stava baciando quella splendida dama bionda venuta dall'Ithilien con il principe Faramir?"

Legolas spalancò gli occhi e scosse la testa velocemente 

"Non è vero…non mentirmi Lanthir…è crudele…"

"Ti ho mai mentito Legolas?" gli bisbigliò l'elfo sulle labbra "Non hai mai dubitato della mia parola fino ad ora…"

"Non è giusto!" disse Legolas fissandolo "Lo stai dicendo solo perché…"

"Perché ti amo?" lo interruppe Lanthir "Perché voglio che torni da me? Potrebbe essere un buon motivo ma…" alzò una mano e con le dita sfiorò la guancia del principe dolcemente, passò l'indice sulle sue labbra e sentì il respiro di Legolas farsi ancora più veloce di quanto già non lo fosse "…è proprio perché ti amo che non vorrei mai vederti soffrire…mi sento morire al solo pensiero che un giorno ti perderò per sempre a causa di un mortale…"

"Io non…ho promesso…"

"Non è vero Legolas…puoi ingannare lui forse, ma non me…hai scelto una vita mortale dall'attimo in cui il tuo cuore ha scoperto di appartenere ad Aragorn…"

Legolas lo guardò, non poteva più negare…non poteva mentirgli…

"Perdonami…non avrei mai voluto che la mia scelta facesse del male a qualcun altro…"

"Non è tua la colpa.." sussurrò Lanthir. Sentì qualcuno avvicinarsi alla porta ma non si mosse, rimase immobile, perso negli occhi di Legolas…

Eomer camminava a passo spedito lungo il corridoio, doveva parlare con Legolas, aveva già lasciato passare troppo tempo da quando alcuni ricordi erano diventati più nitidi nella sua mente…vide la porta della stanza dell'elfo accostata, lentamente si avvicinò, aprendola del tutto…stava per parlare ma la voce gli si spense nella gola quando vide i due elfi vicini…rimase in silenzio davanti a quella visione e sentì uno strano tuffo al cuore…Legolas era in piedi appoggiato al muro e davanti a lui Lanthir gli era così vicino da sfiorarlo col suo corpo, con la mano gli stava accarezzando il viso e le loro labbra quasi si toccavano…i loro occhi erano gli uni fissi in quelli dell'altro…Il re di Rohan quasi trattenne il respiro, sapeva che molto probabilmente l'avevano già sentito ma qualcosa, dentro di lui, gli diceva di non muoversi…era come incantato da quello che vedeva…sembravano uno il riflesso dell'altro, la stessa altezza, lo stesso profilo perfetto del viso, la stessa corporatura, solo i lunghi capelli si differenziavano…tutti e due li avevano biondi ma quelli di Lanthir scendevano come onde sulle spalle… erano così belli da non sembrare reali…

"Im melin le Legolas a suilannon i anirad uin Belain…cuiathach i cuiad fireb lin…a aphannich i amarth uin Edain…a Im melithon le an uir…(Ti amo Legolas e accetterò il volere dei Valar…vivrai la tua vita mortale e seguirai il destino degli Uomini ed io ti amerò per l'eternità…)" sussurrò Lanthir sulle labbra di Legolas, e sorrise quando vide l'elfo scuotere la testa debolmente.

"…ù Lanthir…avo annach nin hun lin…avo annach nin cuiad lin…(No Lanthir…non donarmi il tuo cuore…non donarmi la tua vita…)" bisbigliò Legolas fissandolo intensamente…sentiva che qualcun altro li stava osservando…ma non poteva lasciarlo andare così, gli mise una mano sulla guancia come già l'elfo stava facendo da diverso tempo con lui "Anirach awarthad nan meleth an nin? (Desideri rinunciare all'amore per me?)

"A le…anirach awarthad nan cuiad an e? (E tu…desideri rinunciare alla vita per lui?)" disse Lanthir, inclinò la testa e avvicinò le labbra all'orecchio di Legolas "Morirei per te…come tu morirai per lui…"

Legolas chiuse gli occhi e sentì sulla guancia le lacrime calde di Lanthir.

Eomer rimase ancora immobile, vide Lanthir allontanarsi da Legolas e guardarlo per un lungo momento per poi incamminarsi verso l'uscita…quando l'elfo gli passò accanto, tenendo lo sguardo basso, notò le lacrime scivolare sul suo bel viso…

"Cosa gli è successo? Se non sono indiscreto…" chiese Eomer entrando nella stanza.

Legolas lo guardò poi si sedette sul letto, appoggiando le braccia sulle ginocchia.

"Ti è mai successo di fare del male a qualcuno che ami e non poter fare niente per rimediare?" sussurrò l'elfo tenendo lo sguardo basso.

"C'è sempre un modo per rimediare agli errori commessi…" rispose l'uomo sedendosi al suo fianco.

"No…non se quello di cui a bisogno l'altra persona è l'unica cosa che non puoi dargli…" disse Legolas girando la testa verso Eomer "…non posso dargli il mio amore e per questo sta soffrendo…"

"Oh…immaginavo non fosse solo un amico…" bisbigliò il re di Rohan annuendo "…ma non è tua la colpa, devi solo dargli del tempo…"

"Io non voglio che soffra a causa mia…"

"Ma non puoi fare niente per impedirlo, l'hai detto tu stesso…vedrai, il tempo in questo caso è l'unico rimedio…"

"Forse…" sussurrò l'elfo respirando profondamente, guardò Eomer e lo vide stendersi sul letto "Sei stanco?"

"Sì…questa notte Arwen non mi ha lasciato dormire…" rispose l'uomo alzando le braccia e stiracchiandosi "…era agitata, continuava a parlare col bambino e poi aveva fame in continuazione…"

"Manca poco ormai…" disse Legolas sorridendo "…tra un mese riavrai la tua Arwen com'era un tempo.."

"Già, non vedo l'ora…mi chiedo solo perché sono io e non Aragorn a sopportarla durante la notte! Dovrebbe essere lui ad assisterla…" alzò lo sguardo su Legolas e notò la sua espressione di disappunto così si mise a ridere "Oh scusa…dimenticavo che Aragorn ha altro da fare la notte…"

Legolas rise a sua volta e si sdraiò accanto all'uomo

"Sei venuto per parlare di quella sera, vero?"

"Sì ma ho sbagliato momento a quanto pare…" rispose Eomer girando la testa verso di lui "…forse è un segno del destino…non dobbiamo parlarne…"

"No, adesso dobbiamo farlo…" sussurrò Legolas guardando il soffitto "…qualcosa è successo, ricordo il tuo corpo sul mio, le tue mani, le tue labbra…"

"Lo stesso vale per me…io credo…credo che, qualsiasi cosa ci sia stata, sia andata ben oltre un semplice bacio ma…eravamo entrambi ubriachi, in circostanze normali non sarebbe mai successo niente…" si fermò quando vide l'elfo girarsi sul fianco e appoggiare la testa sulla mano.

"Sei sicuro?" sussurrò Legolas fissandolo.

"Sì…" ma subito Eomer chiuse gli occhi "…no…non se mi guardi così…smettila…" voltò la testa dalla parte opposta e sentì un forte calore sul viso "…per i Valar Legolas! Io sono un Uomo, non un Elfo come te…amo Arwen con tutto il cuore e non ho il minimo dubbio ma…sono fatto di carne e ho le mie debolezze…e tu sei così…"

"Così come?" gli chiese l'elfo accennando un sorriso.

Il re di Rohan voltò di nuovo la testa verso di lui e lo guardò negli occhi

"Così bello, perfetto, etereo, tanto da sembrare irreale…ai miei occhi almeno…sento questa forte attrazione verso di te che non riesco a spiegarmi ma l'ultima cosa che voglio è mettermi tra te ed Aragorn…o far soffrire Arwen…non lo farei mai…"

"Eomer…tu non…non mi ami vero? Non soffrirai per causa mia?" gli chiese l'elfo con un tono di voce così basso che a fatica l'uomo riuscì a sentirlo.

"No Legolas no!" gli rispose Eomer scuotendo la testa, stupito di quella domanda.

"Allora possiamo essere amici? Anche se c'è questa…attrazione tra noi…"

Il re di Rohan aprì la bocca per rispondere ma riuscì solo a sorridere…il modo in cui gli aveva chiesto quella cosa l'aveva fatto rimanere senza parole, probabilmente era rimasto molto scosso dalla rivelazione di Lanthir…annuì e vide Legolas sorridere a sua volta, gli accarezzò il braccio e l'elfo si avvicinò a lui, abbracciandolo…Eomer rimase immobile per un momento ma poi lo strinse a sé…

"Ad una sola condizione però…" sussurrò l'uomo sorridendo "…se dobbiamo dormire ancora insieme devi tenerti i vestiti addosso…" Legolas si mise a ridere.

"Ma guarda…un principe e un re distesi abbracciati nello stesso letto…il re però è diverso da quello che mi aspettavo…"

Legolas ed Eomer si misero velocemente seduti con gli occhi spalancati.

"Oh non preoccupatevi…non sono affari che mi riguardano…" sussurrò Leithian sorridendo "…sono venuta solo per consegnare un dono al mio amico Legolas…"

"Leithian non è come pensi…" disse Legolas fissandola.

"Lo so…" rispose la dama avvicinandosi a lui e porgendogli un piccolo scrigno argentato "…non hai mai guardato lui come guardi il tuo amore…" vide l'elfo abbassare lo sguardo sul dono e continuò "…per te e per Aragorn…" poi si sistemò il lungo mantello grigio e alzò il cappuccio "…ora vado…"

"Sei molto elegante mia signora…" disse Eomer sorridendole.

"Grazie…devo incontrare il principe dell'Ithilien qui fuori, sotto i portici…" e con quelle parole si allontanò verso la porta.

Legolas ed Eomer si guardarono incuriositi per un istante, ma poi l'elfo appoggiò lo scrigno sul letto e seguì la dama.

"Leithian…hai parlato con Lanthir?" le chiese raggiungendola.

"Sì…sono stata con lui fino a poco fa, adesso si è calmato ma prima continuava a piangere…" rispose lei guardandolo "…non preoccuparti, mio fratello è forte e tanto lo è il suo cuore, riuscirà ad andare avanti senza di te…ora almeno sa che non potrà mai averti ed è meglio la certezza piuttosto che una vaga ed inutile speranza...starà bene, Legolas..." gli accarezzò il viso sorridendogli "...devo andare, Faramir mi starà già aspettando..." e uscì dalla stanza richiudendo la porta dietro di sé.

"Non me lo aspettavo da Faramir..." disse Eomer prendendo tra le mani lo scrigno argentato "...beh, forse vuole vedere se le cose che avete detto quella sera su voi Elfi sono vere..."

Legolas rimase fermo per un momento con lo sguardo basso

"O forse vuole semplicemente parlare con qualcuno..." sussurrò 

"Certo...lui vuole solo parlare con Leithian come tu userai questa solo per tenere chiusa la tunica..."

L'elfo alzò la testa e vide che Eomer aveva aperto lo scrigno e stava rigirando tra le mani una lunga cintura in velluto nero...

"Io non ti ho dato il permesso di aprirlo!" disse avvicinandosi velocemente a lui con un'espressione di stupore sul viso "E poi...io non sapevo cosa c'era all'interno! E'...è una semplice cintura..."

"Sì Legolas...certo..." bisbigliò sorridendo il re di Rohan, lo guardò per un istante e continuò "...è morbida e resistente..."

"E' una..."

"Cintura...sì certo..." lo interruppe l'uomo "...avvicinati...dammi una mano..."

"No!" ribatté Legolas con lo stesso tono di un bambino.

"Avanti! Vieni qui...non ti faccio niente..." sussurrò ridendo Eomer quando vide la sua espressione "...fidati..."

L'elfo si avvicinò lentamente fino ad arrivare davanti all'uomo seduto sul letto e allungò una mano verso di lui. Eomer lo fissò per un istante negli occhi poi, sempre sorridendo, legò attorno al polso di Legolas la cintura di velluto. L'elfo spalancò gli occhi e guardò prima l'uomo e poi il suo polso e poi ancora il re di Rohan...

"Cosa..."

"Ti fa male?" gli chiese Eomer fissandolo.

"No..." sussurrò Legolas aggrottando le sopracciglia.

L'uomo tirò con forza la cintura verso di sé, e per poco l'elfo non perse l'equilibrio, cadendo sopra di lui.

"Ti fa male?"

"Ah...no!" ripeté Legolas alzando la voce.

"Bene..." Eomer si alzò in piedi e diede una pacca sulla spalla al compagno "...divertitevi questa notte..." gli sussurrò all'orecchio prima di uscire dalla stanza. Legolas lo guardò allontanarsi e poi fissò il proprio polso con uno strano timore dipinto sul viso.


	7. Fidati di me

_Ok, qui c'è ancora una scena di Legolas/Aragorn ma non solo…_

~ Capitolo 7: Fidati di me ~

Arrivò la sera e un forte temporale si abbatté su Gondor. Faramir era seduto sul suo letto con la testa tra le mani, continuava a ripensare a quello che aveva fatto quel pomeriggio ma ormai non poteva più tornare indietro…sentì la porta aprirsi e richiudersi e dei passi leggeri avvicinarsi.

"Cosa ti preoccupa mio signore?" sussurrò la dama fermandosi ad un passo da lui.

Faramir alzò la testa e rimase per un momento in silenzio a guardare la donna, era bellissima, con i lunghi capelli ondulati che scendevano sulle spalle e quell'abito bianco così leggero che quasi poteva intravedere le forme del suo corpo.

"Devo chiedere il tuo perdono" disse l'uomo abbassando lo sguardo "Quest'oggi ho agito in modo indegno, credevo di essere forte ma la debolezza ha raggiunto anche me…io…ho baciato…"

"Shhh…" bisbigliò Eowyn appoggiandogli un dito sulle labbra "…se c'è qualcuno che deve chiedere perdono, quella sono io…tu hai sempre cercato di dimostrarmi il tuo amore ma ogni volta io guardavo altrove, in attesa di qualcosa che non poteva diventare mio…perdonami Faramir…perdonami…so che non me lo merito ma…"

"Tu meriti la felicità" la interruppe Faramir prendendole una mano "E forse sono stato io a non capire cosa poteva renderti felice…o forse non volevo vederlo…"

"Possiamo continuare tutta la notte a rimembrare il passato…" disse Eowyn sorridendo "…oppure…" si avvicinò di più al marito e piegò una gamba, appoggiando il ginocchio sul materasso "…possiamo vivere il presente…il nostro presente, noi due, insieme…" si abbassò e appoggiò le labbra su quelle dell'uomo.

Faramir mise una mano sulla sua schiena e si spostò all'indietro, sdraiandosi e appoggiando la testa sui cuscini, portando la donna con sé.

"Amami Faramir…" gli sussurrò Eowyn sulle labbra, sedendosi sopra di lui, mentre con le mani gli slacciava la tunica "…toccami…stringimi…fammi sentire il tuo amore come se fosse la prima volta…"

"Eowyn cosa…" disse l'uomo, ma quando la guardò negli occhi si fermò e le strinse a sé, baciandola con passione.

                                                                            ~

Legolas era in piedi, davanti alla finestra e guardava i lampi che squarciavano il cielo con la loro luce, indossava solo dei pantaloni bianchi molto leggeri e una lunga vestaglia di seta argentata con ricamate delle foglie verdi… iniziava ad essere preoccupato, ormai si era fatto buio e di Aragorn ancora nessun segno...finalmente intravide un cavaliere entrare nelle stalle...sorrise, chiudendo gli occhi, nella mente gli apparve l'immagine del ramingo, poco prima della partenza e di nuovo sentì un brivido lungo il corpo, si passò una mano sul collo, respirando profondamente e sentì il profumo dell'uomo, molte volte infatti Aragorn aveva indossato quella vestaglia...sentì dei passi avvicinarsi e poi la porta chiudersi con forza...lanciò un'occhiata al letto e poi si voltò...

"Per i Valar...sta diluviando la fuori..." disse Aragorn posando la spada sul tavolo, slacciò il fodero che la conteneva e lo mise vicino ad essa "...se continua così non so quanto resisteremo, anche se, a dire il vero, la situazione non è così drammatica come mi aspettavo..." si tolse il cappuccio con una mano e si guardò "...ho gli abiti completamente fradici...devo cambiarmi altrimenti..."

"No!" lo interruppe Legolas avvicinandosi velocemente a lui "Resta così ti prego!"

"Ma..." il ramingo non riuscì ad iniziare la frase...l'elfo si strinse a lui baciandolo ardentemente, fece scivolare le dita tra i suoi capelli bagnati e poi sul suo viso, fino a scendere sul petto...quando sentì il bisogno di respirare appoggiò la testa sulla spalla dell'uomo, passando le labbra e la lingua sensualmente sul suo collo...le mani scivolarono sotto il lungo mantello nero fino a raggiungere il suo fondoschiena e lo strinse a sé iniziando a muovere il bacino contro di lui.

"Leg...Legolas..." sussurrò Aragorn gettando indietro la testa  "...ma cos'hai fatto in mia assenza...se questa è l'accoglienza che mi riservi...me ne andrò più spesso..."

"Ti voglio..." gli bisbigliò l'elfo all'orecchio "...è tutto il giorno che ti desidero..."

"Aspetta...lasciami togliere..." disse l'uomo avvicinando le mani alla tunica ma Legolas glielo impedì stringendosi di più a lui.

"No...tienili..." gemette l'elfo muovendosi più forte contro il corpo del compagno "...questa notte non voglio Re Elassar...ma...Grampasso il ramingo..."

Aragorn sorrise, mettendo una mano sul volto di Legolas, lo guardò negli occhi e vide di nuovo quel desiderio che aveva notato in lui prima di partire

"Sai a cosa vai incontro?" gli bisbigliò "I raminghi sono persone pericolose...molto pericolose...sei sicuro di voler avere a che fare con uno di loro?"

Legolas annuì, aprì la bocca per parlare ma ne uscì solo un gemito quando Aragorn lo spinse con forza contro il tavolo di legno…

"Potrei farti molto male…" continuò l'uomo mettendo una mano sotto al ginocchio del compagno, gli alzò la gamba e si spinse contro di lui, mentre con l'altra gli apriva i tre lacci che tenevano chiusa la vestaglia "…lo sai questo?..."

"Im avo goston o le (No ho paura di te)" ribatté l'elfo con un sorriso sulle labbra mentre teneva i pugni stretti sugli abiti del compagno.

"Dovresti invece…" sussurrò Aragorn sorridendo "…Grampasso potrebbe avere un lato nascosto che ancora tu non conosci…" prese Legolas per la vita e lo spinse contro il muro con forza, con una mano iniziò ad accarezzargli il petto fino a scendere sul profilo dei suoi pantaloni.

"Anch'io potrei…avere quel lato nascosto…" disse l'elfo cercando di trattenere i sospiri "…ho oltre duemila anni più di te…" inclinò indietro la testa e sentì la lingua del ramingo sull'orecchio.

"E chi vincerebbe allora…tu…" bisbigliò Aragorn succhiando la punta del suo orecchio, sentì Legolas tremare tra le sue braccia e sorrise "…od io…" fece scivolare la mano sotto la stoffa dei suoi pantaloni ma senza raggiungere completamente l'eccitazione del compagno.

Legolas mise entrambe le mani sul muro, spingendosi indietro contro il corpo del compagno, sentì che il respiro dell'uomo stava diventando veloce quanto il suo e girò la testa verso il suo volto

"…anno lam lin…(dammi la lingua)…" gli sussurrò sulla guancia, quando raggiunse le sue labbra lo baciò con passione per poi iniziare a fare con la lingua del compagno quello che più volte aveva fatto sul suo corpo…pochi istanti dopo sentì la mano del ramingo chiudersi su di sé…

Aragorn sorrise quando vide l'elfo rinunciare alla sua tortura e abbandonarsi completamente tra le sue braccia…sentiva il suo respiro continuo sul viso e i suoi gemiti farsi sempre più intensi…

"Hai imparato la lezione a quanto vedo…" gli bisbigliò sulle labbra continuando a muovere lentamente la mano su di lui, sorrise quando l'elfo mosse dolcemente la fronte contro la sua guancia come risposta "…ricordati Elfo, non devi mai sfidare un ramingo se…"

"Im melin le…(Ti amo)" sussurrò Legolas tra i sospiri "…im melin le…im melin le…"

Aragorn lo guardò per un istante, quel volto splendido…gli occhi chiusi e le labbra che si muovevano ripetendo debolmente quelle parole così semplici ma con un significato più profondo del mare mentre il suo respiro aumentava di intensità…ed ogni volontà lo lasciò…

Legolas spalancò gli occhi quando sentì la mano del compagno allontanarsi ma non fece in tempo a lamentarsi, in pochi attimi si ritrovò disteso sul letto…alzò lo sguardo e vide Aragorn avvicinarsi a lui, lo fissò intensamente e strinse le labbra quando le mani dell'uomo si avvicinarono ai suoi fianchi per sfilargli i pantaloni…la stoffa leggera lo sfiorò dolcemente e non riuscì a trattenere un sospiro…

"Shhh…" bisbigliò Aragorn sdraiandosi sopra di lui ma senza toccarlo col proprio corpo, se non per alcuni lembi della tunica e del mantello "Anirach rhaw nin erin lin, meleth nin? (Desideri il mio corpo sul tuo, amore mio?)"

L'elfo annuì passando le mani tra i capelli dell'uomo, sentì alcune gocce d'acqua cadere sul suo petto e un brivido lo scosse dolcemente, lo tirò a sé per baciarlo ma Aragorn non si mosse…lo fissò e lo vide sorridere…

"Anirach rhaw nin…ben lin, cuiad nin? (Desideri il mio corpo…nel tuo, vita mia?)" sussurrò di nuovo il ramingo sensualmente.

"Saes…(ti prego)" sospirò Legolas chiudendo gli occhi per un istante.

Aragorn sorrise e avvicinò le labbra a quelle del compagno

"Anirach…" ma non riuscì a finire la frase, l'elfo lo tirò a sé con forza baciandolo, incrociò le caviglie dietro alla sua schiena e iniziò muovere il bacino contro quello del compagno.

"Oh Valar…Legolas…" gemette Aragorn quando allontanò la bocca da quella dell'elfo per respirare "…mi fai impazzire quando…"

"Saes…Im lachad…melo nin...saes...(Ti prego…sto bruciando…amami…ti prego)" gli sussurrò Legolas all'orecchio, fece scivolare le mani tra il suo corpo e quello dell'uomo e gli aprì i pantaloni, abbassandoli più che poteva poi iniziò ad accarezzarlo "…Im boe le…Im aniron le…(Ho bisogno di te…ti voglio…)"

Aragorn chiuse gli occhi, appoggiando la testa sulla spalla del compagno ma dopo pochi momenti sentì che il proprio corpo si stava già perdendo…afferrò i polsi dell'elfo e li portò sopra la sua testa, sul cuscino…iniziò a sfiorargli dolcemente la punta dell'orecchio con la lingua e lo stesso fece con le dita sulle sue braccia…

Legolas rimase immobile, con le labbra semi aperte e gli occhi chiusi, cercando di resistere a quel calore che si faceva strada prepotentemente lungo il suo corpo…fino a quando sentì che la mano dell'uomo aveva raggiunto la sua, la strinse dolcemente e la guidò sotto uno dei cuscini…

Aragorn rialzò leggermente la testa quando sentì qualcosa di morbido sfiorargli le dita…lo prese e quando vide di cosa si trattava guardò Legolas aggrottando le sopracciglia…

"Sei sicuro?" gli chiese dolcemente e quando l'elfo annuì, gli sorrise.

Legolas fece un profondo respiro quando sentì il nodo della cintura di velluto stringersi attorno ad un polso e dopo pochi attimi anche all'altro…girò la testa per vedere ma non ci riuscì…tentò di muovere la braccia ma erano saldamente legate alla testiera del letto…iniziò a respirare velocemente come se gli mancasse l'aria, chiuse gli occhi ma quella sensazione opprimente aumentò…si sentiva in trappola, non poteva scappare, non poteva liberarsi…ad un tratto sentì sul volto una carezza, riaprì gli occhi e vide il viso di Aragorn, l'uomo che amava e che per nessuna ragione al mondo gli avrebbe mai fatto del male…

"Tiro na nin...(Guardami)" sussurrò Legolas fissando gli occhi azzurri del compagno "…tiro na nin Estel saes…dartho na nin…(Guardami Estel, ti prego…resta con me…)" 

Aragorn lo guardò intensamente e notò una strana paura sul suo viso, si abbassò, fino quasi ad appoggiare la fronte a quella dell'elfo, tenendo gli occhi fissi nei suoi

"Im sì Legolas…Im sì na le…(Sono qui Legolas…sono qui con te)" sentì Legolas pronunciare ancora qualcosa ma con un tono di voce così basso che non riuscì a percepirne il significato…iniziò a baciarlo dolcemente e a sussurrargli parole d'amore mentre si muoveva lentamente contro il suo corpo e sentì il respiro del compagno tornare regolare, per quanto poteva esserlo in quella situazione…

"Im melin le…meleth nin...mir nin...galad nin...gil nin...(Ti amo...mio amore...mio tesoro…mia luce…mia stella…)"

"Melo nin…(amami)"

Quando sentì le parole del compagno, Aragorn allungò una mano verso il piccolo tavolo vicino al letto ma dopo un attimo appoggiò la testa sul petto del compagno ridendo…

"…non arrivo al cassetto e il mantello mi sta togliendo il respiro…" sentì il corpo dell'elfo tremare, rialzò la testa e vide che stava ridendo a sua volta…

"Puoi toglierlo…" disse Legolas guardandolo divertito "…ma solo quello…"

"Oh grazie…credevo che mi avresti lasciato soffocare…" sussurrò sorridendo l'uomo mentre con una mano si slacciava il mantello, lasciandolo scivolare lungo la schiena, allungò di nuovo la mano e afferrò una delle bottigliette all'interno del cassetto.

Legolas chiuse gli occhi quando sentì le dita del compagno muoversi nel suo corpo…non riusciva più a controllarsi, era già al limite e quando sentì su di sé l'altra mano dell'uomo, scosse la testa…

"…ù…im avo bronion…si… (no…non resisto…adesso)"

Quando Aragorn udì il sospiro del compagno si aprì velocemente la casacca e la tunica, allontanò la mano da lui e la sostituì col proprio corpo, rialzando il bacino dell'elfo contro di sé…vide Legolas aprire la bocca in un grido silenzioso e iniziò a muoversi lentamente dentro di lui, fece scivolare una mano sul suo fianco fino a raggiungere la sua eccitazione, ma dopo pochi attimi sentì il corpo dell'elfo tremare e sciogliersi sotto di lui. Si fermò per un momento, aspettando che Legolas riprendesse il controllo e finalmente vide i suoi occhi blu riaprirsi

"Ti è piaciuto un po' troppo il nostro gioco del ramingo…" gli disse sorridendo e fissandolo perplesso.

"Mi…dispiace…" sussurrò l'elfo cercando di respirare lentamente "…io non…ah…" ma non riuscì a continuare la frase, Aragorn gli alzò di più le gambe e iniziò a muoversi con forza, spingendosi più che poteva dentro di lui…

"…non abbiamo ancora finito…di giocare…" disse l'uomo respirando velocemente "…non ti ho ancora sentito gridare…"

Legolas strinse le labbra ma dopo pochi istanti non riuscì più a trattenersi…le onde del piacere di poco prima non avevano ancora smesso di scuotere il suo corpo ma già sentiva la passione crescere di nuovo dentro di sé…voltò la testa verso il proprio braccio per soffocare i gemiti ma subito udì un sospiro del compagno…

"Non…m'importa…lascia che ci sentano…"

Vide la mano di Aragorn avvicinarsi alla testiera del letto e afferrarla...e pochi istanti dopo non riuscì a fare a meno di gridare il suo nome quando l'uomo si spinse violentemente dentro di lui…cercò di riprendere fiato ma il ramingo ripeté la stessa azione più e più volte, raggiungendo quel punto all'interno del suo corpo che gli faceva perdere la ragione…tentò di parlare ma dalla sue labbra uscivano solo gemiti di puro piacere…

Aragorn rialzò leggermente la testa e vide le mani di Legolas muoversi nel vano tentativo di afferrare qualcosa…lasciò la testiera e raggiunse il braccio del compagno, lo accarezzò e quando arrivò alla sua mano, incrociò le dita con le sue…sentì la stretta dell'elfo aumentare sempre di più così appoggiò la testa sulla sua spalla…

"…non è possibile…che ti ami così tanto…" bisbigliò tra i sospiri ma appena sentì il corpo di Legolas cedere di nuovo al piacere si lasciò andare a sua volta…

Un lampo squarciò il cielo, subito seguito da un tuono, la pioggia continuava a cadere incessantemente mentre i loro cuori tornavano lentamente a battere con regolarità…Aragorn baciò il petto dell'elfo, riaprì gli occhi e si allontanò da lui, vide una smorfia di dolore sul viso del compagno e allora gli sfiorò dolcemente le labbra con le sue…

"Perdonami…" gli sussurrò "…ho perso il controllo…non dovevo…" ma si fermò quando vide Legolas scuotere la testa e riaprire gli occhi.

"No.." bisbigliò l'elfo accennando una sorriso "…sto bene…è stato così…intenso…" vide il ramingo sorridere e fece un profondo respiro "…Estel…rainc nin (Estel…le mie braccia…)"

"Oh…hai ragione…scusami…" ribatté subito l'uomo liberando le mani del compagno dalla cintura di velluto, rimase in silenzio ad osservare il compagno che si accarezzava i polsi poi si stese al suo fianco…prima però si tolse i vestiti rimasti e li gettò a terra…

"Non mi hai ancora detto perché hai voluto che tenessi questi addosso…" gli chiese sorridendo, coprendosi con le lenzuola.

Legolas lo guardò e si mise a ridere

"So che può sembrare una motivazione assurda ma…" bisbigliò l'elfo sfilandosi la vestaglia e raggiungendo l'uomo sotto le coperte "…una notte, durante la Missione, mentre facevo la guardia all'accampamento ho sentito Frodo parlare con gli altri hobbit della prima volta che ti ha visto…o meglio, della prima volta che ha visto Grampasso…e di come l'avevi trattato ed io…" fissò il compagno e vide che stava ancora sorridendo "…non so spiegarlo ma ho sentito qualcosa dentro di me e anche oggi quando ti ho visto di nuovo vestito in quel modo…ecco…"

"Volevi essere preso con la forza e spinto a terra come ho fatto con Frodo quella volta?" sussurrò Aragorn guardandolo maliziosamente "Non sapevo che il pericolo ti eccitasse in questo modo…"

"No…è solo che…" lo interruppe l'elfo, abbassò lo sguardo prendendo tra le mani un lembo del lenzuolo come per cercare una scusa plausibile ma poi sorrise "…può essere il mio lato nascosto che ancora non conosci…"

Aragorn rise per un momento ma poi tornò serio e con le dita gli sfiorò il viso…

"Legolas quando ti ho…legato…" disse e vide l'elfo girare la testa verso di lui "…ecco…mi è sembrato che avessi paura…"

"Vecchi ricordi…" rispose a bassa voce Legolas "…ma non parliamone adesso…io…devo dirti molte altre cose…" vide l'espressione preoccupata del compagno e continuò "…sei disposto ad ascoltarmi fino alla fine prima di…ribattere alle mie parole…"

"Sì ma…perché? Cosa è successo?" gli chiese Aragorn, non sapeva perché ma il suo cuore aveva iniziato a battere forte…

Legolas fece un respiro profondo e si girò, appoggiando la testa sul petto del compagno, sentì le dita del ramingo tra i capelli, lo stavano accarezzando dolcemente e sorrise…

"Io…ti devo parlare di diverse cose e…la prima è questa…la notte in cui tu ed Arwen avete giaciuto insieme io non sono rimasto a palazzo, ho preso un cavallo e sono andato al villaggio, in una taverna…per puro caso in quel posto ho incontrato Eomer, anche lui si era allontanato per non…pensare a voi e…abbiamo entrambi bevuto…molto, io non mi reggevo più in piedi e non potevo cavalcare così Eomer mi ha portato nella sua stanza per riposare e…io non ricordo con precisione cosa sia successo e nemmeno lui ma il mattino seguente ci siamo risvegliati insieme nel letto senza…senza abiti addosso…" sentì che le carezze sulla testa si erano improvvisamente fermate, ma doveva continuare, doveva dirglielo…prima di partire "…io non ti ho mai mentito e non voglio iniziare ora, sai benissimo che non provo niente per Eomer e lo stesso vale per lui nei miei confronti ma credo che…" udì un sospiro uscire dalle labbra del compagno "…eravamo ubriachi, incapaci di ragionare, non sto cercando una scusa ma…"

"Continua…" lo interruppe a bassa voce Aragorn, chiudendo gli occhi. 

"Ma…"

"Legolas…continua…" ripeté l'uomo scandendo le parole "…non voglio sapere altro di questo…va avanti…"

"Come desideri…" sussurrò Legolas, sentiva sotto di sé il petto del compagno alzarsi e abbassarsi in continuazione come se stesse cercando di controllarsi "…tu sai perché Lanthir e Leithian sono giunti fino a qui vero?" non ottenne risposta ma continuò comunque "Mio padre vuole vedermi…domani, prima che scenda la notte partirò insieme a loro e tornerò a Bosco Atro..." sentì un movimento della mano del ramingo sulla testa e vide che l'altra stava stringendo le coperte "…dirò a mio padre che non prenderò il suo posto e ritornerò qui prima che tuo figlio veda la luce di Anor…"

A quelle parole seguì un lungo momento di silenzio, nella stanza risuonavano solo i loro respiri…

"Parlami ti prego…" bisbigliò Legolas chiudendo gli occhi "…preferisco udire le tue grida piuttosto che il tuo silenzio…"

"Non…non ci riesco…" disse Aragorn respirando profondamente "…mi hai tolto ogni capacità di parola…"

L'elfo strinse le labbra, sapeva benissimo che sarebbe stato difficile per lui affrontare tutto quanto contemporaneamente ma non poteva fare altrimenti…ad un tratto senti se stesso pronunciare una frase…era stato più forte di ogni volontà, voleva la verità…

"E' vero che questa mattina prima di partire hai baciato Eowyn?"

Aragorn trattenne il respiro…ma cosa stava succedendo?...gli sembrava un incubo…ma purtroppo era tutto vero…

"Chi te lo ha rivelato?" bisbigliò.

"Dovevi solo rispondere sì…" sussurrò Legolas, sospirò prima di continuare "…Lanthir vi ha visti e…"

"E perché è venuto a dirtelo? Perché non ne ha parlato prima con me? Cosa gli ho fatto di male per…"

"Lanthir mi ama…" lo interruppe l'elfo "…non solo come amico…"

"Oh Valar!" disse Aragorn passandosi una mano sul viso "Non è possibile!"

"Aragorn io non…"

"Guardami Legolas!" lo fermò il ramingo alzando la voce, vide che il compagno non si mosse allora lo prese per le spalle e lo fece alzare con la forza "Alzati e guardami!"

Legolas si mise seduto e fissò negli occhi l'uomo, aprì la bocca per parlare ma lui lo precedette

"Perché tutto questo? Hai intenzione di distruggermi in una sola sera? Di distruggere il nostro rapporto? Mi hai rivelato di aver passato una notte con Eomer e che ora te ne andrai a Bosco Atro e viaggerai con qualcuno che ti ama e ti vuole portare via da me…se questo è il tuo modo per vendicarti di quello che hai sofferto quando sono stato con Arwen…beh, complimenti…hai pareggiato i conti in maniera perfetta…anzi, direi che hai addirittura vinto…"

"Non è quello Aragorn!"

"Perché Legolas? Perché non mi hai mai detto di…quella notte?"

"L'ho fatto ora Estel…" sussurrò l'elfo fissandolo seriamente "…e tu perché non mi hai detto di Eowyn?"

"Era solo un bacio…io non provo niente per lei…"

"Ed io non provo niente per Eomer o Lanthir…"

"Ma…tu te ne andrai con lui!"

"E tu resterai qui con lei!"

Legolas chiuse gli occhi per un istante, era inutile continuare così…non poteva lasciare che quelle stupide gelosie rovinassero tutto quanto, tutto quello che avevano creato insieme…

"Tiro na nin Estel! (Guardami Estel!)" sussurrò riaprendo gli occhi, vide che il compagno aveva abbassato la testa allora gli mise una mano sotto il mento, rialzandola "Guardami! Guardami negli occhi!" quando finalmente incrociò il suo sguardo continuò "Ti fidi di me?"

"Non è quello Legolas…" sospirò l'uomo scuotendo la testa.

"Guardami…ti fidi di me?" ripeté l'elfo fissandolo.

"Io non…"

"Estel! Ti fidi di me?" disse di nuovo alzando la voce.

"Sì!" ribatté Aragorn e chiuse per un istante gli occhi.

"Allora credimi quando ti dico che amo solo te…nessuno potrà mai prendere il tuo posto nel mio cuore…nessuno, qualsiasi cosa accada…"

"E tu…" bisbigliò l'uomo riaprendo gli occhi "…ti fidi di me?"

"Sì Estel…e non m'importa quello che è successo con Eowyn…"

"Mi dispiace…" sussurrò Aragorn accennando un sorriso.

"Avrei dovuto dirlo io…" rispose Legolas accarezzandogli il viso "…possiamo dimenticare il passato adesso?" vide il ramingo annuire ma poi notò le sue labbra tremare leggermente come se stesse per piangere…

"Aragorn…?" 

"Perdonami…" bisbigliò l'uomo, sentì una lacrima scivolare sul viso e subito l'asciugò con la mano "…è solo che…ho paura di perderti…"

Legolas aprì la bocca ma si accorse che le parole non servivano, lo strinse tra le braccia, accarezzandogli i capelli e lo sentì tremare…

"…ho paura…" sussurrò Aragorn, la voce interrotta dalle lacrime "…non voglio perderti…non adesso…quello che rimane della mia vita voglio passarlo con te…voglio stringerti fino a quando…"

"Shh…" lo interruppe Legolas chiudendo gli occhi, non voleva sentire quelle parole…"Tu sei la mia vita, come potrei lasciarti?"

                                                                           ~

"Cos'è successo Eowyn?" sussurrò Faramir sorridendo mentre la dama si stringeva a lui "Cos'è cambiato?"

"Di cosa stai parlando?" rispose la donna accarezzando il petto nudo del marito.

"Lo sai…c'è qualcosa di diverso in te…" continuò l'uomo baciandole la fronte "…non mi avevi mai chiamato per nome mentre…"

"Ti ha dato fastidio?" lo interruppe Eowyn sorridendo.

"No! Certo che no! Anzi…volevo solo conoscere il motivo…" ribatté l'uomo ridendo.

"A volte la verità è meglio di un'inutile speranza…" rispose la dama chiudendo gli occhi.

Faramir rimase un momento in silenzio poi continuò…

"E' strano…sono le stesse parole che ha pronunciato Leithian, quest'oggi stavo parlando con lei, sotto i portici e prima di…insomma le stavo parlando di me…di noi…e lei ha detto che a volte le cose cambiano…non dovevo disperare, dovevo solo darti del tempo per capire…"

"Beh, a quanto pare aveva ragione…" disse Eowyn "…io non voglio sapere cos'è successo tra voi…è il passato e…"

"Ed io non voglio sapere cos'è successo tra te ed Aragorn…" la interruppe Faramir guardandola negli occhi "…ti darò tutto il tempo che mi chiedi…e forse un giorno, spero non troppo lontano, anche tu potrai dire di amarmi…come ti amo io…"

Eowyn aprì la bocca per parlare ma Faramir la fermò, baciandola con passione. 


	8. Ritorno a casa

~ Capitolo 8: Ritorno a casa ~   

Arrivò il momento della partenza…Legolas salì a cavallo e lo stesso fecero Lanthir e Leithian al suo fianco, si guardò attorno e vide Arwen ed Eomer sotto i portici, insieme a Faramir ed Eowyn…sorrise e loro alzarono una mano in segno di saluto, notò che il principe dell'Ithilien teneva un braccio attorno alla vita della sua sposa e sentì nella mente le parole di Leithian

'Non preoccuparti per lei…ha trovato la sua strada, ha deciso di vivere la sua vita...'

Si voltò verso l'amica e annuì…ma poi continuò a scrutare il giardino…dov'era lui? Non poteva andarsene senza salutarlo…sapeva che doveva parlare con alcuni Consiglieri…

"E' meglio andare…" disse Lanthir avvicinandosi di più il cavallo a quello di Legolas "…si sta già facendo buio…"

L'elfo annuì continuando però a cercare con lo sguardo…ad un tratto alzò la testa e vide qualcuno correre lungo il balcone…sorrise e l'uomo rallentò il passo fino a fermarsi…

Aragorn guardò in basso verso il gruppo che stava per lasciare Minas Tirith e incrociò gli occhi di Legolas, rimase a fissarlo per un momento, non c'era il tempo per scendere da lui, gli avrebbe solo fatto perdere del tempo prezioso…gli sorrise e avvicinò una mano alle labbra, poi se la posò sul cuore ed infine la diresse verso di lui…vide l'elfo rispondere allo stesso modo e sentì un calore nel petto…aveva capito…non servivano parole…gli stessi gesti di quel giorno, quando si erano legati davanti ai Valar…per l'eternità…

Rimase ad osservarlo fino a quando si allontanò con gli altri due elfi tra gli alberi…e dopo pochi istanti sentì delle gocce di pioggia sulle mani…alzò lo sguardo al cielo e vide le nuvole scure…stava per ricominciare a piovere…

                                                                                       ~

I tre Elfi cavalcarono ininterrottamente per giorni, fermandosi solo pochi momenti per far riposare i cavalli…finalmente si erano lasciati alle spalle le nuvole cariche di pioggia ma anche allora il loro passo non diminuì…rallentare significava perdere tempo e Legolas non voleva…aveva promesso che sarebbe tornato prima della nascita del piccolo erede al trono…

Quando giunsero infine a Bosco Atro vennero accolti da molti altri elfi e scortati fino alle stanze del re…lungo il tragitto Legolas sentiva in continuazione i sussurri del suo popolo…

"E' tornato il principe Legolas"

"E' lui…presto avremo un nuovo re…"

Chiuse gli occhi cercando di non ascoltare ma non era possibile…quei bisbigli si facevano strada nella sua mente e raggiungevano il suo cuore…

"Non puoi biasimarli…" disse Lanthir scendendo da cavallo "…hanno atteso a lungo questo momento…Thranduil è stato uno splendido sovrano ma tutti desiderano che sia tu a condurci verso le Terre al di la del Mare…"

Legolas lo guardò in silenzio ma poi sentì la voce di Leithian

"Il nostro popolo raggiungerà in ogni caso quelle Terre, non importa chi sarà a condurci…forse i Valar vogliono metterci alla prova e se è questo quello che hanno deciso per tutti quanti noi, non possiamo che accettarlo…" fissò il fratello per un istante e poi si rivolse a Legolas "Mio principe…se lo permetti vado a riposare…non sono abituata a questi lunghi viaggi…prometti di salutarmi prima di ripartire?"

Legolas le sorrise annuendo e la guardò allontanarsi poco dopo alcuni elfi condussero lui e Lanthir al cospetto del sovrano di Bosco Atro.

"Legolas! Figlio mio, finalmente posso riabbracciarti!" disse Thranduil alzandosi dal suo trono e avvicinandosi a lui, lo strinse tra le braccia per un istante e poi fece un passo indietro guardandolo "Il nostro Lanthir è riuscito infine a riportarti qui!"

Legolas guardò l'amico e poi di nuovo suo padre

"Sarei venuto comunque di mia iniziativa…" disse accennando un sorriso "…anche se gradita, non c'era bisogno che mi mandassi una scorta…posso cavarmela da solo…"

"Oh Legolas! Tutti questi anni con i mortali non ti hanno cambiato!" ribatté Thranduil "Sei sempre lo stesso…"

"Volevi parlarmi padre…" sussurrò Legolas fissandolo "…dimmi dunque…"

"Non ora…sarete stanchi per il lungo viaggio…riposatevi…parleremo più tardi…"

Legolas guardò il padre allontanarsi…era ancora identico ad un tempo…i lunghi capelli biondi raccolti dietro la testa da una treccia e quegli occhi blu pieni di dolore, sofferenza, rancore, rabbia…lo vedeva chiaramente come allora…mai una volta l'aveva guardato con affetto…

Uscì dalla stanza, insieme a Lanthir ma si allontanò velocemente senza dire una parola.

                                                                                    ~

I giorni passarono anche a Gondor e si avvicinava sempre di più il momento tanto atteso dal popolo…a palazzo, Arwen passava la maggior parte del suo tempo a letto e le sue dame le restavano accanto per farle compagnia quando il re non poteva…solo la notte rimaneva sola ed in quei momenti Eomer si sdraiava al suo fianco, abbracciandola dolcemente…a volte entrambi si chiedevano dov'era Aragorn…sempre più spesso infatti il ramingo si allontanava da tutti e nessuno sapeva che passava gran parte della notte nella propria stanza, sdraiato sul letto…stringeva a sé quella vestaglia argentata che gli aveva donato Legolas e che l'elfo aveva indossato la notte prima della sua partenza…molte volte piangeva…piangeva per la sua lontananza, per la paura di non rivederlo e per quel destino che era riservato agli Uomini e che nemmeno l'amore poteva cambiare…più passavano i giorni lontano da Legolas e più sentiva il peso del tempo aumentare…

                                                                                   ~

"Venivamo in questo posto da bambini…" disse Legolas avvicinandosi lentamente al torrente, guardò l'amico inginocchiato vicino al corso d'acqua e sorrise "…era il nostro rifugio, ci sentivamo protetti da tutto e da tutti…ricordo le volte che tu e Leithian litigavate…volevi sempre avere ragione così venivi qui a parlare con l'acqua, lei ti ascoltava senza replicare e tu ti sentivi meglio…"

"Ed io invece ricordo quando tuo padre ti liberava e tu correvi qui a piangere…" sussurrò Lanthir voltandosi verso di lui "…versavi le tue lacrime in questo torrente e chiedevi invano una spiegazione…chiedevi ai Valar cos'avevi mai fatto…perché meritavi di essere punito?...perché tuo padre ti rinchiudeva al buio nella tua stanza?...perché nessuno ti amava?" guardò l'amico sedersi accanto a lui con lo sguardo basso "…i nostri problemi erano ben diversi…" accennò un sorriso nervoso "…tu eri il povero principe non amato ed io l'amico insensibile che pensava solo a se stesso…"

"Non è vero Lanthir e lo sai bene…" disse Legolas accarezzando con il palmo della mano il profilo dell'acqua "…non eri così, mi hai sempre aiutato, mi sei sempre stato vicino…con le tue parole e la tua presenza riuscivi a farmi sentire meglio…"

"Allora io non sono l'amico insensibile…d'accordo…" sussurrò Lanthir guardando le onde create dalla mano dell'altro elfo "…e comunque anche tu non sei più il principe senza amore…"

"Lanthir…"

"Ora ne hai addirittura troppo di amore…" continuò l'elfo "…puoi perfino scegliere…no…dimenticavo…hai già fatto la tua scelta…"

"Lanthir ti prego…ne abbiamo già parlato…" disse Legolas girandosi verso l'amico.

"Lo so ma…non riesco a fare a meno di pensare a noi…" bisbigliò Lanthir guardandolo negli occhi "…a quello che potevamo essere, a quello che tu potevi diventare…insieme avremmo avuto un futuro…una vita eterna da vivere…" mise una mano sul braccio dell'altro elfo "…l'eternità Legolas…noi siamo immortali, la nostra felicità poteva essere eterna…non avrebbe conosciuto il limite del tempo…non ci hai mai pensato?? Hai mai pensato al futuro quando hai deciso di legarti ad un mortale?"

"Sì Lanthir, ci ho pensato…" sussurrò Legolas fissandolo "…e ci penso tutt'ora, ogni singolo giorno ci penso…penso che una mattina mi alzerò e quello che vedrò sarà il suo ultimo sorriso…penso che una notte mi sdraierò accanto a lui e quello che ci scambieremo sarà il nostro ultimo bacio…ed ogni volta sento un dolore così forte, così intenso da desiderare l'oblio ma…"

"Ma cosa Legolas?" disse Lanthir alzando la voce.

"Ma…preferisco dividere una sola ed unica vita con la persona che amo piuttosto che affrontare l'eternità da solo, senza di lui, senza il suo amore…" Legolas chiuse gli occhi per un istante, respirando profondamente "…sarebbe stato più semplice rinunciare a lui, lo so…ma non posso nascondere quello che provo…non avrei mai potuto essere felice senza di lui…forse non riesci a capire ma…"

"Sì invece…" sussurrò Lanthir stringendogli la mano "…capisco perfettamente quello che senti…" sorrise alzando gli occhi al cielo per un istante "…Oh Valar! Non sai quanto invidio Aragorn!..."

Legolas lo guardò e dopo un momento lo strinse tra le braccia come quando erano bambini…

"Mi dispiace Lanthir…" gli sussurrò dolcemente "…per tutto, mi dispiace per averti fatto soffrire…mi dispiace di non essere stato sincero con te…e mi dispiace di non poterti amare come vorresti…tu non meriti tutto questo…" sentì le braccia dell'elfo stringerlo più forte e gli accarezzò i capelli "…meriti di vivere la tua vita eterna con qualcuno che ami e che ti sappia amare di un amore infinito e assoluto…"

"Non lasciarti andare Legolas…" bisbigliò Lanthir accarezzandogli la schiena "…te ne prego…mantieni la promessa che hai fatto ad Aragorn…continua a vivere quando lui se ne sarà andato…ti supplico…torna da me, come un semplice amico, non ti chiedo altro…ma torna da me…ti ho perso come amante e come compagno…non posso sopportare di perderti per sempre anche come amico…torna da me…ti prego…"

Legolas aprì la bocca per parlare ma poi strinse le labbra e rimase in silenzio. 

                                                                                ~

Aragorn stava camminando lentamente lungo un corridoio…ancora un altro giorno e ancora nessuna notizia di Legolas…alzò la testa e vide giungere dalla parte opposta il re di Rohan. Si fermò improvvisamente con gli occhi fissi su di lui, da quando Legolas gli aveva rivelato quel fatto non aveva più parlato da solo con lui…non sapeva spiegarsi il motivo, forse aveva paura di affrontare la verità o forse voleva semplicemente dimenticare tutto quanto…strinse i pugni lungo i fianchi e osservò l'uomo che si avvicinava a lui…

"Aragorn! Finalmente!" disse Eomer raggiungendolo "Arwen vuole parlarti…credo riguardi il nome del bambino…ieri notte non parlava d'altro e…" si fermò fissando per un momento il ramingo negli occhi "…qualcosa non va?"

"Dobbiamo parlare di una cosa Eomer…" disse a bassa voce Aragorn "…vieni con me…"

Il re di Rohan annuì e seguì l'uomo nella sua stanza, quando entrarono Aragorn richiuse violentemente la porta e si mise davanti a lui.  

"Cos'è successo tra te e Legolas quella notte?"

Eomer rimase per un momento disorientato da quella domanda...sapeva benissimo a quale notte si riferiva il ramingo...Legolas non aveva potuto continuare a mentire...

"Io non...non ricordo..." sussurrò "...ero ubriaco, lo eravamo entrambi e..."

"Sei stato a letto con lui..." bisbigliò Aragorn fissandolo "...eravate tutti e due senza abiti nello stesso letto..."

"Sì questo lo ricordo" ribatté Eomer alzando le sopracciglia "intendevo dire che non ho memoria di quello che è accaduto!"

"Rispondimi sinceramente Eomer, non ti chiedo altro..." disse il ramingo "...solo risposte semplici e concise...d'accordo?" aspettò che il re di Rohan annuisse prima di continuare "Bene...ti senti attratto da lui?"

Eomer rimase un attimo in silenzio, poi abbassò lo sguardo

"Io non..."

"Guardami!" disse Aragorn alzando la voce "Rispose semplici e concise...ti senti attratto da lui?"

"Non lo so...è che..." bisbigliò l'uomo rialzando lo sguardo su di lui

"Semplice e conciso!" lo interruppe di nuovo il ramingo.

"Forse ma..."

"Eomer!" gridò Aragorn stringendo i pugni.

"Sì!" rispose lui alzando a sua volta la voce, vide gli occhi del ramingo chiudersi per un istante e poi riaprirsi.

"Lo ami?" gli chiese debolmente Aragorn.

"No!"

"Vuoi portarmelo via?"

"No Aragorn! Assolutamente no!" rispose Eomer scuotendo la testa.

Il ramingo annuì abbassando lo sguardo, si voltò e andò a sedersi sul letto.

"Allora non m'importa cos'è successo quella notte...il mio tempo...il tempo che ho ancora a disposizione da passare con lui diminuisce ogni giorno di più...ed anche se si tratta di decine di anni, non sono niente in confronto all'eternità e...non voglio guardare al passato..."

"Aragorn non avrei mai voluto..." iniziò Eomer facendo un passo verso di lui.

"Te l'ho detto, lascia perdere...non ha importanza...va da Arwen ora..." lo interruppe  Aragorn accennando un sorriso ma vide lo sguardo preoccupato del re di Rohan "...non le dirò niente Eomer...non spetta a me farlo...capisco che questo non è il momento più opportuno ma anche lei merita di sapere la verità...o almeno quella parte di verità che non puoi negarle..."  

                                                                         ~

"Vieni avanti Legolas, avvicinati" dissi Thranduil facendogli segno con la mano "Non credevo di vederti così presto…il tuo riposo è già finito?" si tolse il mantello che aveva addosso, quello che metteva quando usciva nei boschi, e lo appoggiò sul trono.

"Non mi sentivo stanco…ora se lo desideri puoi parlarmi…"

Il re si voltò verso di lui e lo fissò intensamente, c'era qualcosa in quello sguardo…qualcosa che nemmeno Legolas riusciva a decifrare…ma era qualcosa di nuovo, un sentimento che non aveva mai visto negli occhi di suo padre.

"Tu conosci già le parole che sto per dirti…" iniziò Thranduil "…è giunto il tuo momento Legolas, è giunto il momento che tu prenda il mio posto…quel trono è tuo ora, devi farti conoscere al tuo popolo non più come principe ma come sovrano e devi condurlo nell'ultimo viaggio verso l'eternità…" guardò il figlio e continuò "…l'alleanza tra Uomini ed Elfi è ormai giunta alla fine, non c'è più motivo per rimanere qui…è il nostro destino…"

Legolas chiuse gli occhi per un istante e respirò profondamente…aveva quasi paura a guardare negli occhi suo padre…aveva paura della sua razione…ma doveva dirgli la verità…

"Padre…il mio destino è cambiato…" sussurrò, a stento la voce gli usciva dalla gola "…io non…non diventerò re…non prenderò il tuo posto…" guardò l'elfo davanti a sé e rimase a bocca aperta quando vide la sua reazione…dalla sua bocca non uscirono parole di chiarimento e sul suo volto non c'era un'espressione perplessa…una risata, una semplice risata echeggiò nella stanza…

"Non è possibile…" bisbigliò tra sé Thranduil continuando a ridere "…è tutto vero…tutto quanto…non c'è bisogno che tu dica altro…" si girò improvvisamente verso il figlio gridando "Perché conosco già il motivo!" 

Legolas spalancò gli occhi ma rimase immobile sostenendo lo sguardo del padre.

"Tu e…quell'Uomo…hai forse perso la testa?" continuò Thranduil avvicinandosi di più a lui "Gli anni passati con i mortali ti hanno reso debole come loro? Sei diventato il passatempo del re di Gondor invece che continuare ad essere un principe degli Elfi?"

"Io non sono il suo passatempo padre!" ribatté Legolas alzando leggermente la voce, era sconvolto…come faceva a sapere di Aragorn…chi glielo aveva detto?...non poteva essere… "Io sono il suo compagno…noi ci amiamo..."

"Voi cosa?" lo interruppe Thranduil gridando di nuovo "No Legolas…l'amore non c'entra…tu non puoi amare un mortale…non puoi!"

"Perché? Perché non posso?" rispose Legolas fissandolo "Nessuna legge di nessun popolo vieta l'amore e il mio cuore appartiene a lui! A lui! E non m'importa a che razza appartiene!"

"Per i Valar Legolas!" gridò il re "Perché non ragioni? Morirà! Seguirà la sorte di tutti gli Uomini! Tu non sei uno di loro…sei immortale…la tua vita continuerà! Lascialo perdere! Dimenticalo e ritorna dal tuo popolo! Non puoi cambiare il corso degli eventi!"

"Non posso cambiare il suo futuro…" sussurrò Legolas "…ma posso cambiare il mio…e ho deciso di restargli accanto fino a quando i Valar me lo permetteranno…non lo abbandonerò né per diventare re né per nessun altro motivo…"

Thranduil lo fissò scuotendo la testa

"No…no…no…non te lo permetterò…non ti permetterò di gettare al vento la tua vita per quell'Uomo…non puoi farlo…"

"Non spetta a te decidere…" disse Legolas chiudendo gli occhi, si voltò e lentamente fece qualche passo verso la porta ma poi sentì di nuovo la voce del padre…

"Fermati Legolas! Non osare uscire da questa stanza!"

"E cosa farai per impedirmelo?" gridò l'elfo girandosi di nuovo verso di lui, sentiva le lacrime agli occhi ma non voleva piangere, non davanti a lui "Mi legherai al letto e mi richiuderai nella mia stanza al buio? No…non puoi più farlo…non sono più un bambino spaventato che si chiede perché il proprio padre lo tratta così…un bambino che implora i Valar per sapere cos'ha mai fatto di male…" si avvicinò a Thranduil e lo fissò intensamente "Non è stata mia la colpa…mia madre non è morta per causa mia...io non…" ma le parole gli si bloccarono nella gola quando la mano di Thranduil lo colpì violentemente sulla guancia…

"Non nominarla! Mai!"

Legolas strinse le labbra cercando di trattenere le lacrime…si sentiva ancora come allora…debole, indifeso…

"Tu non mi hai mai amato! Perché?" disse alzando la voce più che poteva, il nodo che sentiva nella gola si stringeva sempre di più "Cosa ti ho fatto? Ero solo un bambino…come hai potuto farmi soffrire in quel modo?"

"Tu non sai cos'è la sofferenza!" gridò Thranduil stringendo le mani sulle braccia del figlio "Non sai cosa significa perdere per sempre la tua unica ragione di vita! Non sai cosa vuol dire tirare avanti, giorno dopo giorno sapendo di non poterla raggiungere perché hai dei doveri verso la tua gente! Non sai cosa significa rimanere solo per l'eternità!"

Legolas rimase in silenzio per un momento

"Non preoccuparti…" sussurrò "…lo scoprirò presto…" cercò di muoversi ma Thranduil non lo lasciò

"No! Non tornerai da lui! Resterai qui col tuo popolo! Tu sei mio figlio! Sei l'erede al trono ed è tuo preciso dovere guidare la tua gente! Non continuerai ad essere l'amante di quel mortale!"

"Preferisco essere il suo amante piuttosto che tuo figlio!" bisbigliò Legolas e sentì le lacrime scivolargli sulle guance…si liberò dalla stretta e corse via, più veloce che poteva…voleva andarsene da quel posto e non ritornarci…forse aveva esagerato nel dire quelle cose a suo padre ma era quello che sentiva, non poteva più nasconderlo…

Raggiunse il posto dove aveva lasciato il cavallo e lo sellò velocemente, si mise il mantello e mise un piede nella staffa per salire ma sentì una voce…

"Legolas! Cosa fai?"

Senza riuscire a controllarsi si voltò di scatto e spinse Lanthir contro un albero

"Perché l'hai fatto?" gridò "Perché glielo hai detto? Credevo fossimo ancora amici! Io mi fidavo di te!"

"Legolas…" sussurrò Lanthir spalancando gli occhi…vide le lacrime che scendevano come un fiume in piena sulle guance dell'amico e scosse lentamente la testa "…io non l'ho fatto…non ho parlato con tuo padre…"

"Non mentirmi! Lui lo sapeva! Lo sapeva!"

"Guardami Legolas! Guardami!" disse l'elfo prendendo tra le mani il suo viso "Guardami negli occhi! Non ti sto mentendo!"

Legolas lo fissò per un momento poi si strinse a lui, appoggiando la testa contro il suo collo…Lanthir lo abbracciò, accarezzandolo dolcemente…

"Shh…calmati…è tutto finito…" sentì il corpo dell'amico rilassarsi e lentamente anche i singhiozzi diluirono "…vuoi dirmi cos'è successo?..."

"Non voleva lasciarmi andare…" bisbigliò Legolas.

"E avevo le mie buone ragioni!"

Quando sentì quella voce, Legolas rialzò la testa facendo un passo indietro e anche Lanthir si voltò…

"Adesso non credi più nemmeno agli amici?" disse Thranduil avvicinandosi ai due elfi "Lui non mi ha detto niente…vi ho sentito parlare vicino al torrente…Lanthir non ti avrebbe mai tradito, so cosa prova per te anche se non me lo ha mai rivelato…per questo motivo ho mandato lui a cercarti, speravo che il suo amore ti avrebbe ricondotto qui…e ti avrebbe aiutato ad svolgere il tuo compito…"

"Maestà io non…" sussurrò Lanthir aggrottando le sopracciglia.

"Lo so…tu non sapevi niente…ma sei comunque riuscito a riportare a casa Legolas…" si mise davanti al figlio, fissandolo mentre continuava però a parlare con l'altro elfo "…ora è qui con te…ed io posso approvare il tuo amore per lui…"

Legolas scosse la testa con gli occhi spalancati, sentiva il cuore battere fortissimo

"No…ti prego…padre…no…" sussurrò.

"Potrete guidare insieme il vostro popolo…devi solo farlo restare…"

Lanthir si avvicinò al re di Bosco Atro e incrociò lo sguardo spaventato di Legolas…

"Ma lui non ricambia il mio amore" disse continuando a fissare l'amico.

"Oh…ma imparerà a farlo…avete l'eternità davanti a voi…"

"Non puoi costringermi a restare e ad amare qualcuno che per me è solo un amico…" disse Legolas guardando il padre "Non puoi!" cercò di voltarsi ma Thranduil gli afferrò il braccio con forza.

"Sì che posso invece…e la prima cosa è quella più semplice, per l'altra hai tutto il tempo che vuoi a disposizione…"

"No! No!" gridò Legolas cercando di liberarsi, mise una mano sul braccio del padre per allontanarlo ma il re non si mosse "Lasciami!" guardò disperato Lanthir, lo fissò ma l'elfo chiuse gli occhi…e allora sentì di nuovo le lacrime scivolargli con forza sulle guance…non poteva succedere veramente…non poteva essere vero…poteva colpire suo padre e scappare…poteva e l'avrebbe fatto… ma non sarebbe servito, l'avrebbero raggiunto di nuovo…sentì le gambe incredibilmente deboli, tutta la forza che scorreva nel suo corpo fino a poco prima era improvvisamente scivolata via…

"Saes…adar! Saes…(ti prego padre…ti prego…)" la sua voce era talmente bassa…quasi senza vita…chiuse gli occhi…ma poi quelle parole…

"Maestà lasciatelo!"

Legolas riaprì gli occhi e vide che Lanthir si era avvicinato a loro e aveva messo una mano sul braccio del re.

"Cosa? Vuoi che se ne vada per sempre?" gli chiese Thranduil fissandolo "Vuoi perderlo?"

"Voglio che sia felice…" sussurrò Lanthir allontanando la mano del re dal braccio dell'amico "…e con me non lo sarebbe…" si mise davanti al sovrano e guardò per un lungo momento gli occhi lucidi di Legolas.

"Lanthir…" bisbigliò Legolas fissandolo.

"Ritorna da lui…" disse Lanthir sorridendogli "…e segui il corso del destino che hai scelto…"

Legolas mosse le labbra per parlare ma non pronunciò nessun suono…

'Grazie'

Salì a cavallo e si voltò di nuovo verso l'amico, vide una lacrima scendere sulla sua guancia…

'Torna da me Legolas…quando vuoi…anche solo per salutarmi…ma torna…'

'Te lo prometto…'

"Legolas!" gridò Thranduil facendo alcuni passi verso di lui "Stai scegliendo l'oblio! Tu non puoi vivere con i mortali!" vide che il figlio aveva chiuso gli occhi ma continuò, gridando con rabbia

"Se te ne vai ora puoi anche non ritornare mai più!"

Legolas riaprì gli occhi a quelle parole, guardò un ultima volta il padre e infine Lanthir poi fece girare il cavallo e lo spronò al galoppo, correndo via tra gli alberi, lasciandosi alle spalle la sua infanzia, i suoi ricordi, la sua famiglia…promettendo a se stesso che le lacrime che gli bagnavano il viso in quel momento sarebbero state le ultime che avrebbe versato per quel padre che per anni aveva desiderato diventasse veramente degno di tale nome…


	9. Min galad ben daw Una luce nella notte

~ Capitolo 9: Min galad ben daw (Una luce nella notte) ~

E finalmente anche l'ultimo mese di attesa passò e la regina Arwen si preparò a dare alla luce l'erede degli Uomini, quel bambino nato dall'alleanza tra due popoli che per secoli avevano vissuto e combattuto insieme per il bene di quella Terra che i Valar avevano lasciato loro…ma quel tempo era ormai finito, il tempo degli Elfi era ormai finito…i Primi Nati stavano abbandonando la Terra di Mezzo, pochi erano rimasti in quei boschi che tanto avevano amato e che per anni erano stati la loro casa...Spesso Arwen ripensava a tutto questo, il piccolo che portava in grembo sarebbe diventato un Uomo, sovrano degli Uomini…non avrebbe conosciuto il popolo immortale…e provava un'immensa tristezza, lei, Legolas e pochi altri erano gli ultimi…gli ultimi rimasti a raccontare una storia durata migliaia di anni ma che presto sarebbe giunta a una fine…

Era sera ma la luna non rischiarava Minas Tirith, le nuvole coprivano ancora il cielo e la pioggia continuava imperterrita a cadere, come succedeva da mesi…durante il giorno cessava ma senza dare spazio al sole, e la notte ricominciava a bagnare Gondor…

Aragorn ed Eomer stavano attendendo fuori dalla stanza di Arwen, Gweridith si stava prendendo cura della regina insieme ad altre donne, e aveva fatto portare ai due re delle sedie ma solo una era stata occupata…Eomer continuava a camminare avanti e indietro lungo il corridoio, senza mai fermarsi…

"Te ne prego…vuoi sederti…" sussurrò Aragorn seguendo l'uomo con lo sguardo, appoggiò le braccia sui braccioli e sospirò "…questa cosa può andare avanti tutta notte e non vedo il bisogno di agitarsi…"

"Come non vedi il bisogno di agitarsi?" ribatté Eomer fissandolo ma rallentando solo di poco la sua andatura "E se qualcosa andasse storto?"

"Gweridith ha fatto nascere decine di bambini e anche le altre donne che sono con lei…"

"Sì ma…" lo interruppe il re di Rohan senza fermarsi "…questo non è un buon motivo per non preoccuparsi! E poi…non vedo perché te ne stai li seduto come se niente stesse accadendo!! Sei tu il padre! Tu dovresti passeggiare avanti e indietro in preda al panico…non io!"

Aragorn lo guardò e si mise a ridere

"Guarda che non è una legge…non c'è scritto da nessuna parte!"

"Oh…lo so…" sussurrò Eomer lasciandosi cedere sull'altra sedia con la testa tra le mani "…ma non capisco come fai a restare così calmo!"

"Forse non lo sono ma non lo do a vedere…" rispose il ramingo guardando fisso davanti a sé "…sono preoccupato quanto te e se non bastasse non ho notizie di Legolas da quando è partito…ho paura che gli sia successo qualcosa…"

"Ha detto che sarebbe tornato prima della nascita…" disse Eomer, vide Aragorn annuire e continuò "…e allora arriverà, dagli tempo, sarà stato fermato dal temporale…"

"Ora sei tu quello troppo tranquillo…" bisbigliò il ramingo guardando il re di Rohan sorridendo.

Ad un tratto sentirono dei passi veloci lungo il corridoio, entrambi si voltarono e quando quella persona girò l'angolo e apparve alla loro vista, Aragorn si alzò di scatto in piedi e gli corse incontro…

"Legolas!" disse abbracciandolo con forza "Oh Valar finalmente!"

"Il mio cavallo…aveva paura del temporale…" iniziò l'elfo ansimando per la corsa fatta "…ho dovuto rallentare il passo…Estel…lasciami…ho gli abiti fradici di pioggia…"

"Non mi interessa…" lo interruppe il ramingo stringendolo "…mi sei mancato così tanto…avevo paura che fosse successo qualcosa…che qualcosa ti impedisse di ritornare da me…"

Legolas sorrise e allontanò leggermente l'uomo da sé per guardarlo negli occhi

"Niente e nessuno può impedirmi di tornare da te…" sussurrò dolcemente accarezzandogli il viso, poi abbassò lo sguardo "…guarda…ora anche i tuoi vestiti devono asciugare…"

Aragorn aprì la bocca per parlare ma la voce di Gweridith echeggiò nel corridoio…

"Maestà!! E' nato!!! E' un maschio! Un bellissimo bambino!!!"

Eomer si alzò subito dalla sedia ma lasciò che Aragorn entrasse nella stanza per primo…rimase sulla porta, guardò Legolas e gli sorrise. Solo quando Re Elassar raggiunse il letto dove sedeva la sua sposa, Eomer e Legolas entrarono a loro volta, fermandosi a pochi passi da loro…le donne che avevano assistito la regina uscirono, richiudendo la porta.

"Ecco tuo figlio…" sussurrò Arwen accarezzando la fronte del piccolo che stringeva tra le braccia "…il tuo erede e futuro re degli Uomini…"

Aragorn fissò la sua sposa per un momento e poi il suo sguardo si spostò sul bambino…rimase in silenzio…avrebbe voluto dire molte cose ma quando vide la mano di suo figlio muoversi le sue labbra tremarono…

"Prendilo in braccio…" disse la regina sorridendogli. Il ramingo si chinò lentamente verso di lei e prese tra le braccia il piccolo, avvolto in una lunga coperta di seta bianca…gli passò dolcemente un dito sulla guancia e vide i suoi occhi aprirsi…ed erano azzurri, come i suoi…lo stava guardando…sentiva il calore del suo corpo, il suo respiro regolare…guardò di nuovo Arwen ma non riuscì a far altro che sorriderle…

Eomer si avvicinò lentamente alla dama e lei si voltò nella sua direzione, allungando una mano verso di lui…

"Stai bene?" gli sussurrò sedendosi sul letto vicino a lei e baciandole la fronte.

"Sì…" rispose Arwen stringendo la mano dell'uomo nella sua.

Legolas fece un passò ma poi si fermò di nuovo…guardò Aragorn e vide scivolare sulle sue guance alcune lacrime…ma sorrideva, sul suo viso risplendeva la gioia, la felicità…non l'aveva mai visto così…o forse sì, solo una volta…sentì una strana sensazione dentro di sé ma non le diede peso…si avvicinò alla finestra e aprì le tende…

"Le stelle risplendono nel giorno della sua nascita…" sussurrò "…le tenebre hanno lasciato posto alla luce della luna…la pioggia ha smesso di cadere…"

Aragorn guardò il compagno e gli sorrise.

"Come vuoi chiamarlo Aragorn?" gli chiese Arwen.

"Io credo…" bisbigliò il ramingo guardando il piccolo tra le sue braccia "…è nato sotto la luce delle stelle…"

"Come il nostro popolo…" disse Arwen guardando Legolas "…ma è tuo figlio…è un Uomo…"

"Non è solo mio figlio…" sussurrò Aragorn "…e desidero che porti con sé il ricordo degli Elfi…desidero che sappia quanto sono stati importanti per la Terra di Mezzo e…" fissò Legolas sorridendo "…per me…"

Si avvicinò al compagno e poi si voltò verso la finestra…

"Benvenuto Eldarion…" sussurrò "…Figlio del Popolo delle Stelle…"

                                                                                   ~

Le settimane passarono e tutto il popolo era ansioso di assistere alla festa per la presentazione del figlio di Re Elassar e della Regina Arwen…il loro futuro re…

A palazzo la vita continuava a svolgersi regolarmente, Arwen si prendeva quasi sempre cura del piccolo Eldarion ma quando Aragorn si liberava dagli impegni di sovrano correva da lei per tenere suo figlio e dare alla dama e ad Eomer qualche momento da passare insieme. 

Arrivò la sera della festa, e dopo la cena tutti si radunarono in una parte dei giardini reali che erano stati aperti per il popolo, e dal balcone il re e la regina mostrarono alla gente il loro erede…i festeggiamenti continuarono a lungo e a notte inoltrata nuove luci di mille colori illuminarono il cielo per la gioia di tutti, grandi e bambini…

Legolas era appoggiato ad uno dei balconi, guardava dall'alto le centinaia di persone che passavano sotto di lui…si era unito agli altri solo per poco tempo, preferiva restare solo a pensare…da quando era tornato a Gondor e da quando era nato Eldarion molti pensieri non gli davano pace…si chiedeva in continuazione se anche suo padre aveva pianto quando l'aveva stretto per la prima volta tra le braccia e come poteva un padre arrivare ad odiare il proprio figlio…ma poi ripensava al volto di Aragorn quel giorno…solo quando si erano legati davanti ai Valar l'aveva visto piangere per la felicità…ed ora nel suo cuore iniziava a nascere quella paura…paura di essere messo da parte…paura di non avere più tutto l'amore del compagno…

Sentì un colpo e alzò la testa…una cascata di luci esplose nel cielo e le grida di gioia e gli applausi gli fecero eco…

"Perché resti qui tutto solo?" gli chiese Aragorn raggiungendolo e fermandosi al suo fianco.

"Perché non sei con Arwen e tuo figlio?" ribatté Legolas.

"Perché rispondi ad una domanda con un'altra domanda?" sussurrò il ramingo guardandolo.

L'elfo girò la testa verso di lui per controbattere di nuovo ma poi si mise a ridere…

"Abbiamo già fatto una volta questo gioco…"

"Già…e se non ricordo male si è concluso molto bene…" disse l'uomo sorridendogli.

"Sto bene…volevo solo riflettere…" sussurrò Legolas guardando le luci che risplendevano nel cielo colorandolo "Tu però dovresti essere con Arwen a guardare questi…fuochi d'artificio" 

"No…" disse Aragorn accarezzandogli i capelli "…io voglio guardarli insieme a te…il mio posto è qui…e poi nessuno farà caso alla mia assenza…Gweridith ha portato Eldarion a dormire e Faramir ed Eowyn sono già spariti da un po'…è buio e tutti scambieranno Eomer per me…" fissò il compagno sorridendo e vide le luci colorate riflettersi nei suoi occhi…sentì una stretta al cuore, un misto di dolore e felicità…raggiunse la mano dell'elfo e la strinse nella sua…

Legolas girò la testa e vide lo sguardo del ramingo fisso su di sé

"Lo spettacolo è da quella parte…" disse sorridendo "…non guardare me o te lo perderai…"

Aragorn aprì la bocca per rispondere ma pronunciò una sola parola…

"Abbracciami" e si strinse a lui nascondendo il viso contro il suo collo.

"Estel…cos'hai?" sussurrò Legolas accarezzandogli la schiena e i capelli, lo sentiva respirare profondamente…lentamente…

"Sta passando troppo in fretta…troppo…non voglio che tutto finisca…non voglio…"

Legolas chiuse gli occhi…sapeva benissimo a cosa si stava riferendo…e il solo pensiero lo faceva stare malissimo…

"Non…non parliamone Estel ti prego…non possiamo cambiare la realtà, possiamo solo decidere cosa fare del tempo che ci viene concesso…"

"Ti amo…" bisbigliò Aragorn sospirando e rialzando la testa per guardarlo negli occhi.

"Baciami" sussurrò l'elfo sorridendogli. Il ramingo avvicinò le labbra alle sue e lo baciò dolcemente, fece scivolare una mano lungo il suo braccio e gli prese la mano, intrecciando le dita con le sue mentre con l'altra lo teneva stretto a sé…quando le loro dita si unirono sentì un gemito uscire dalle labbra del compagno…

"…anche a me piace tenerti così…" gli bisbigliò l'uomo.

"…non ti ho detto che potevi smettere di baciarmi però…" rispose Legolas accennando un sorriso. Aragorn lo baciò di nuovo e nessuno dei due si accorse che i fuochi d'artificio erano ormai terminati e che tutta la gente stava ritornando alle proprie case…Quella notte Legolas e Aragorn portarono sul balcone cuscini e coperte e rimasero a guardare le stelle a lungo, stretti l'uno nelle braccia dell'altro, in silenzio, al posto delle parole erano i loro baci e le loro carezze a narrare quello che sentivano…e quando Aragorn si addormentò, Legolas lo strinse di più a sé, osservando il suo volto, ascoltando il suo respiro…rimase sveglio ad assaporare quel momento che presto non avrebbe più potuto vivere…  

                                                                                   ~

E giunse infine anche il giorno delle partenze. Faramir ed Eowyn dovevano ritornare nell'Ithilien ed iniziare a vivere la loro nuova vita insieme...lasciarono Minas Tirith quando il sole era appena sorto, salutando con un gesto della mano e un sorriso Aragorn ed Eomer che li guardavano da un balcone. Ma quella non fu l'unica partenza quel giorno...anche il re di Rohan decise di lasciare per breve tempo Gondor per passare alcuni mesi da solo con la propria compagna, all'inizio Arwen era indecisa, non voleva lasciare il piccolo Eldarion solo, ma poi Aragorn riuscì a convincerla...

"Sei sicuro che sia la cosa giusta da fare?" chiese la dama ad Eomer prima di salire a cavallo.

"Certo...loro se la caveranno benissimo, e poi c'è sempre Gweridith ad aiutarli..." rispose l'uomo sorridendole "...è solo per qualche mese..."

"Va Arwen...ti sei sempre presa cura tu di Eldarion fino ad ora..." le disse Aragorn tenendo il figlio tra le braccia "...adesso è giunto il mio momento..."

"Io non so ancora se..." sussurrò la regina guardando indecisa il ramingo.

"Lo controllerò io, non preoccuparti...quando tornerai ritroverai tuo figlio come l'hai lasciato..." disse Legolas fissandola "...sì beh, forse un po' cresciuto..."

"Visto!" disse Eomer sorridendo "Aragorn si prenderà cura di Eldarion e Legolas si prenderà cura di Aragorn...è tutto sotto controllo..."

"Noto una punta di ilarità nelle tue parole, re di Rohan..." sussurrò il ramingo guardandolo "...la fiducia che riponete in noi quasi mi commuove..."

"E sia allora!" disse Arwen accarezzando la criniera di Asfaloth "Andiamo! Ma...Aragorn ti supplico non dargli tutto quello che vuole altrimenti..."

"Arrivederci Arwen!" la interruppe l'uomo sorridendole "Fate buon viaggio!" prese la manina del piccolo e la mosse con la sua "Saluta tua madre Eldarion..."

Legolas ed Eomer si misero a ridere, poi il re di Rohan spronò il cavallo subito seguito da Arwen...dopo poco però la dama si fermò voltandosi di nuovo verso il suo sposo, gridando

"E quando crescerà non lasciare che mangi troppi dolci!" e poi ripartì al galoppo.

Legolas rise e guardò il compagno accanto a sé

"Non abbiamo speranza..." 

"Già...ma lo sapevo che sarebbe andata così..." rispose Aragorn cullando il bambino, ad un tratto voltò la testa verso l'elfo "...perché non lo tieni tu per un po'?"

"Cosa? No...io non..." sussurrò Legolas spalancando gli occhi, vide il ramingo avvicinarsi di più a lui e fece un passo indietro "...veramente Estel...io non so..."

"Andiamo Legolas! Non l'hai mai fatto...non ti farà del male..." disse Aragorn sorridendo ma vide che il compagno continuava a scuotere la testa "...mi hai detto che mi avresti aiutato a crescerlo...beh, inizia a prenderlo tra le braccia almeno...e poi non hai altra scelta, un altro passo e finirai contro quell'albero..."

Legolas si fermò, chiudendo gli occhi per un istante...ma di cosa aveva paura? Di affezionarsi troppo al piccolo? Di amarlo come se fosse suo figlio? O di soffrire quando avrebbe dovuto lasciarlo?...non lo sapeva ma si ritrovò ad alzare lentamente le braccia...dopo pochi attimi sentì un dolce peso e riaprì gli occhi...e quando vide il bambino che lo guardava non poté far altro che sorridere...avvicinò una mano al suo viso e Eldarion gli afferrò un dito iniziando a ridere e a muovere le gambe...

"Gli piaci..." sussurrò Aragorn guardando l'elfo "...è la prima volta che lo vedo così contento..."

"E' così..." disse Legolas muovendo il pollice sulle piccole dita "...dolce...indifeso...come può un padre non amare proprio figlio?..."

L'uomo lo fissò aggrottando le sopracciglia, stava per chiedergli a cosa si riferiva ma l'elfo alzò lo sguardo su di lui sorridendo…

"Potrò insegnarli ad usare l'arco quando crescerà?"

Aragorn si mise a ridere accarezzandogli il viso

"Ma certo…potrai insegnargli tutto quello che vuoi…"

                                                                                   ~

Mese dopo mese la vita continuava, Aragorn svolgeva come sempre i suoi dovere di sovrano mentre Legolas passava quasi tutto il suo tempo con il piccolo Eldarion, da quando l'aveva preso tra le braccia quel giorno non riusciva più a stargli lontano, a volte raggiungeva Gweridith e la congedava per prendere il suo posto vicino alla culla del bambino…non sapeva perché si comportava in quel modo ma si sentiva bene, quando stringeva tra le braccia il piccolo principe e lo vedeva sorridere…forse non voleva per nessuna ragione al mondo fargli mancare quell'amore e quell'affetto che lui non aveva mai ricevuto…

Era sera ed Aragorn era seduto sul pavimento, con la schiena appoggiata al letto, mentre con una mano dondolava la culla di suo figlio che però stava piangendo…

"Eldarion…ti supplico…dormi…" sussurrò tenendo a stento gli occhi aperti. Ad un tratto la porta si aprì e Legolas entrò lentamente nella stanza…

"Oh Valar vi ringrazio!" disse il ramingo sospirando, senza fermare il movimento della culla "Ma dov'eri?"

"Ero con Elenband a controllare…mah…Aragorn mi hai mandato tu al villaggio con lui…non ricordi?" rispose l'elfo avvicinandosi a lui, poi guardò il piccolo "Perché piange?"

"Non lo so…non lo so…" bisbigliò il ramingo appoggiando indietro la testa sul materasso "…sono due notti che continua…non mi ha lasciato chiudere occhio…"

Legolas si fermò davanti alla culla e prese tra le braccia il bambino

"Cos'hai Eldarion?" gli sussurrò dolcemente accarezzandogli il viso "Perché non fai dormire tuo padre?" abbassò lo sguardo e vide che l'uomo aveva chiuso gli occhi "Estel non basta dondolare la culla…e poi adesso puoi smettere, l'ho preso in braccio…"

Aragorn lasciò ricadere la mano a terra poi si voltò stancamente e risalì sul letto

"Ti giuro che era più facile dare la caccia agli orchi per giorni interi…" si lamentò sdraiandosi "…com'è possibile che continui a piangere per…" ad un tratto sentì che il pianto era cessato, girò la testa verso il compagno e vide che gli stava accarezzando le guance sussurrandogli parole in elfico che da quella distanza non riusciva a comprendere "Come hai fatto? Tu devi avere qualche potere magico che non mi hai mai rivelato…"

"Credo…sia per colpa dei denti…" disse Legolas cullando Eldarion dolcemente "…perché non hai chiamato Gweridith?" 

"Perché è tardi…e poi almeno lei deve riposare la notte e…"

"E non volevi farle capire che non eri in grado di badare a tuo figlio…" continuò l'elfo sorridendogli "…credi di riuscire a tenerlo ancora per qualche momento? Vado a preparare qualcosa che dovrebbe aiutarlo a dormire…"

"Sì ma cerca di fare in fretta…" bisbigliò il ramingo allungando le braccia e riaprendo gli occhi a fatica.

Legolas gli diede Eldarion e si allontanò, quando ritornò con una tisana vide che Aragorn aveva chiuso di nuovo gli occhi e il piccolo era seduto vicino a lui, circondato dal suo braccio…

"Estel!" lo chiamò avvicinandosi al letto.

"Non sto dormendo…" sussurrò l'uomo senza muoversi "…sono sveglio…sono sveglio…sono sveglio…sono…"

"Ho capito…" lo interruppe Legolas ridendo e sedendosi sul letto "…lo tengo io adesso…buonanotte…" prese Eldarion e gli fece bere un po' dell'infuso che aveva preparato, poi lo fece sdraiare vicino ad Aragorn e si stese a sua volta con il viso rivolto al piccolo, rimase a guardarlo per quasi tutta la notte e il suo sguardo si posava frequentemente anche sul compagno…pensava alla vita, ai legami che tengono uniti genitori e figli e all'amore…si chiedeva se quell'amore che Aragorn provava per lui fosse lo stesso che provava per il proprio figlio…da molto ormai sentiva di amare Eldarion e forse era quello il tipo di amore che un padre deve provare per il proprio bambino…ma era un sentimento nuovo, diverso…poteva essere più forte? Più profondo?

                                                                                         ~

Passarono altre settimane e quel giorno Legolas stava passeggiando vicino alle stalle con Eldarion tra le braccia…era pomeriggio e Aragorn gli aveva detto di aspettarlo in quel posto ma l'uomo non si era ancora presentato…

"Tuo padre è in ritardo…" disse l'elfo accarezzando la testa del bambino e guardandosi attorno, Eldarion però iniziò a muoversi, allungando la manina verso le stalle…

"Caaaa…caaaa…"

Legolas lo guardò per un momento

"Cosa vuoi? Non ti capisco quando fai così…" sussurrò, ma il bambino continuava "…aspetta…guardami…" gli mise una mano sotto il mento, girandogli la testa verso di sé e lo fissò intensamente negli occhi "…ah…i cavalli…va bene, andiamo…" si incamminò verso le stelle ed entrò fermandosi vicino ad un destriero bianco "…perché le tue parole non sono chiare come i tuoi pensieri…" bisbigliò sorridendo. Mise Eldarion sopra il cavallo continuando a tenerlo stretto con le mani e il bambino iniziò a ridere e a muoversi…

"Caaa…"

Legolas si mise a ridere continuando a tenere gli occhi fissi su di lui

"Cavallo…Eldarion, si chiama cavallo…" gli disse, il piccolo girò la testa verso di lui "…no, allora proviamo con roch…sai dire roch…" ma Eldarion iniziò di nuovo a dire la stessa parola di prima "…va bene, ritorniamo a cavallo…"

Ad un tratto il bambino strinse il pugno sulla criniera del puledro, iniziando a tirare verso di sé..

"No!" disse l'elfo alzando leggermente la voce "No Eldarion lascialo!" riprese il piccolo in braccio e lo fissò negli occhi "Non devi mai farlo! E come se qualcuno arrivasse e iniziasse a tirarti i capelli…" poi però si fermò e sorrise "…ma perché te lo sto dicendo…non mi capisci…" sentì la voce di Aragorn e uscì dalla stalla "Andiamo…tuo padre ci sta chiamando…"

"Legolas mi dispiace tanto!" disse il ramingo raggiungendoli "C'era una disputa da risolvere e…"

"Non importa…" lo interruppe l'elfo sorridendogli "…adesso sei qui…"

Si incamminarono e raggiunsero quella parte dei giardini riservata alla famiglia reale, si fermarono in una radura, Aragorn stese a terra la coperta che portava con sé e si sedettero.

"Finalmente una giornata di riposo!" disse il ramingo allungando le gambe, prese degli animali di stoffa che aveva portato insieme alla coperta e li diede a Eldarion. Legolas li guardò aggrottando le sopracciglia…

"Li ha fatti Gweridith per lui…" sussurrò l'uomo sorridendogli "…sono molto belli, soprattutto il cavallo…"

"Caaa…" iniziò a ripetere Eldarion muovendo l'animale di stoffa.

L'elfo si mise a ridere e Aragorn gli accarezzò dolcemente una guancia

"Sei felice…" bisbigliò guardandolo "…quando sei ritornato da Bosco Atro mi sembravi diverso, c'era qualcosa che ti faceva soffrire…ma da quando stai con lui sei di nuovo luminoso come sempre…ma…non mi hai ancora raccontato cosa ti ha detto tuo padre…"

"Lui…sa di noi…" iniziò Legolas respirando profondamente "…ha cercato di convincermi a cambiare idea, a diventare re e…ha anche tentato di impedirmi di ritornare qui…"

Aragorn spalancò gli occhi, aprì la bocca per parlare ma l'elfo continuò

"Ma per fortuna Lanthir mi ha aiutato e adesso è tutto come prima…più o meno, certo…"

"Legolas sei sicuro di aver fatto la scelta giusta?" 

"Il mio posto è qui Estel…con te…" sussurrò l'elfo guardando il bambino che giocava davanti a lui "…e comunque non posso più tornare indietro, mio padre ha detto che se me ne andavo potevo anche non tornare mai più…"

"Oh Legolas mi dispiace…" bisbigliò Aragorn avvicinandosi a lui e baciandogli la fronte "…mi dispiace…"

"Non è tua la colpa…" disse Legolas fissandolo "…possiamo parlare d'altro adesso?..."

"Se vuoi possiamo non parlare affatto…" rispose il ramingo baciandogli di nuovo la fronte e continuando sulla guancia e sul mento fino a raggiungere le sue labbra.

"Aragorn…" sussurrò l'elfo rispondendo al bacio, sentì che il compagno lo stava spingendo indietro e ripeté "Aragorn…" si sdraiò e l'uomo si mise sopra di lui continuando a baciarlo 

"Estel!" gemette Legolas allontanandolo leggermente e girando la testa verso Eldarion che continuava a giocare "Non davanti a lui!"

"Ci stiamo solo baciando…" gli sussurrò Aragorn sulle labbra "…non c'è niente di male…e poi anche lui dovrà imparare prima o poi…" vide l'espressione stupita sul volto del compagno e sorrise "…quando sarà il momento e troverà una persona splendida come quella che ho trovato io…"

Legolas gli sorrise e lo baciò dolcemente accarezzandogli i capelli ma ad un tratto senti un peso sul petto, entrambi aprirono gli occhi e videro che Eldarion si era mosso fino a loro e si era infilato sotto il braccio di Aragorn ed ora stava battendo le manine sul petto dell'elfo pronunciando una parola…

"Ada…ada…ada…"

Legolas e Aragorn si misero a ridere ma poi il ramingo si fermò con la bocca aperta…

"Cosa sta dicendo?" bisbigliò guardando prima il compagno e poi il proprio figlio.

"Sì…gli ho insegnato a dire padre nella mia lingua…" rispose l'elfo sorridendo "…dagli tempo e riuscirà a dire adar completamente…"

"E'…è bellissimo…" sussurrò Aragorn prendendo il piccolo tra le braccia. Legolas lo guardò e vide che gli occhi del compagno erano lucidi per l'emozione.

                                                                                     ~

Passò dell'altro tempo e quella mattina Legolas decise di fare una gradita sorpresa al re di Gondor. Aragorn era a colloquio con i Consiglieri così l'elfo aspettò pazientemente la fine della riunione, con Eldarion tra le braccia. Il bambino però iniziò a muoversi e a indicare il pavimento

"Giùù...giùùù!!"

"Shh Eldarion...non devono sentirci, è una sorpresa..." sussurrò Legolas ma il piccolo non ne voleva sapere di restare in silenzio così si inginocchiò, posandolo a terra. Eldarion lentamente si mise in piedi, afferrando le mani dell'elfo per aiutarsi e iniziò a camminare. Legolas non potendo fare diversamente lo seguì tenendogli le piccole mani per evitare che cadesse. Ad un tratto la porta si aprì e tutti i Consiglieri uscirono dalla stanza parlando tra loro, quando videro Legolas col bambino però si fermarono sorridendo e applaudendo

"Guardate! Il principe Eldarion sta crescendo!"

"E' vero! Riesce già a camminare!"

L'elfo sorrise, aspettò che gli uomini si allontanassero e poi riprese in braccio il piccolo.

"Andiamo da tuo padre adesso..." sussurrò.

"Adar! Adar!"

"Bravo Eldarion! L'hai detto nel modo corretto..." disse Legolas entrando nella stanza "...adesso ricordati quello che abbiamo provato prima..."

"Cos'erano quegli applausi?" chiese Aragorn avvicinandosi al compagno.

"Mmm...niente di importante..." rispose l'elfo cercando di non ridere ma vide che il ramingo lo stava raggiungendo "No! Aspetta! Fermati dove sei!"

L'uomo si bloccò di colpo sorpreso, vide il compagno chinarsi e appoggiare a terra Eldarion tenendolo per la vita e poi lo sentì sussurrare

"Ora va da tuo padre Eldarion"

Spalancò gli occhi quando il bambino lentamente iniziò a camminare verso di lui ridendo, sentiva il cuore battere fortissimo più suo figlio si avvicinava...fece un passo in avanti e si inginocchiò e quando il piccolo lo raggiunse, lo strinse a sé, baciandogli la fronte dolcemente... 

"Il mio Eldarion…" sussurrò "…sei stato bravissimo…" poi si rivolse all'elfo che li aveva raggiunti sorridendo "Quando è successo?"

"A dir la verità sono già diversi giorni, volevo aspettare il ritorno di Arwen per fare una sorpresa ad entrambi ma poi tu l'avresti scoperto da solo…"

"Arwen resterà lontano ancora per molto tempo…" iniziò Aragorn alzando lo sguardo su di lui "…poco fa è arrivato un messaggero da Rohan con una lettera di Eomer, deve risolvere alcuni problemi riguardanti il regno e se non bastasse gli stanno facendo molte pressioni affinché si sposi e abbia un erede…" 

Eldarion si girò, alzando le mani verso Legolas e l'elfo lo riprese in braccio.

"Ma…Arwen?" 

"Lei ha deciso di restare per aiutarlo dicendo di essere stata mandata da me…" rispose il ramingo rimettendosi in piedi "…ma non so proprio come Eomer potrà risolvere la questione del matrimonio senza…"

"Senza sposarsi…" continuò l'elfo abbassando lo sguardo.

Eldarion iniziò a muovere le manine tra i capelli dell'elfo, giocando con la piccola treccia che ne teneva raccolte alcune ciocche…

"Immaginavo che prima o poi sarebbe successo…" disse l'uomo "…ma mettendomi nei suoi panni non sono mai riuscito a trovare una soluzione…quale donna sposerebbe un uomo che ha già donato il proprio cuore ad un'altra persona?"

"Arwen l'ha fatto e forse…Ah!" Legolas si interruppe di colpo gridando quando Eldarion strinse il pugno sul suo orecchio tirando verso di sé…

"No! Eldarion lascialo!" disse Aragorn cercando di allontanare il bambino dal compagno "Non si deve fare!" lo prese tra le sue braccia e scoppiò a ridere mentre l'elfo si copriva l'orecchio con una mano.

"Non è divertente Estel!" sussurrò fissando il ramingo.

"Scusa…" bisbigliò cercando di tornare serio, poi si rivolse al figlio "Guardami Eldarion…devi imparare che le orecchie degli elfi sono molto…sensibili…non devi più farlo…" scosse la testa e sorrise quando il bambino lo imitò "…bravo…no…non devi trattare così Legolas…"

"Perché altrimenti Legolas si vendica su tuo padre…" sussurrò l'elfo sorridendo "…e a tuo padre non piacerà il mio modo di vendicarmi…"

Aragorn lo fissò ridendo, sentì che Eldarion aveva appoggiato la testa sulla sua spalla e gli accarezzò il viso dolcemente

"Eldarion dovresti chiedergli scusa…" disse ma poi sorrise maliziosamente "…anzi, ho un'idea migliore, per questa volta sarò io a chiedergli perdono da parte tua…più tardi…"

Legolas gli sorrise e si avvicinò al compagno, sussurrandogli all'orecchio

"Mi ha fatto molto male…le tue scuse dovranno durare diverso tempo…" baciò il bambino sulla guancia e uscì dalla stanza.

Aragorn sospirò e guardò il piccolo che teneva tra le braccia

"Non è ora di andare a riposare Eldarion?"


	10. Una casa tra gli alberi

~ Capitolo 10: Una casa tra gli alberi ~

Gli anni passarono velocemente e il piccolo Eldarion crebbe, diventando un bambino forte e sano. Arwen ed Eomer mandarono finalmente una lettera dove preannunciavano il loro arrivo entro pochi mesi mentre Aragorn continuava ad occuparsi delle solite questioni prestando però particolare attenzione alla crescita del proprio figlio, ora infatti iniziava a fare domande e ad interessarsi alla vita di ogni persona che incontrava o conosceva…

Era notte, la luna risplendeva nel cielo e Legolas stava raggiungendo la propria stanza. Ad un tratto sentì dei passi leggeri e veloci dietro di sé…rallentò il passo, si voltò e vide Eldarion correre lungo il corridoio con addosso la tunica che usava per riposare. Si fermò aspettando che il bambino lo raggiungesse…

"Cosa fai alzato a quest'ora della notte? Dov'è tuo padre?"

"Lui è a dormire…ma io non sono stanco…" iniziò Eldarion alzando la testa per guardare l'elfo "…mi ha portato nella mia stanza ma io non voglio andare a letto…"

"Invece ci devi andare, è molto tardi…" sussurrò Legolas accarezzandogli i riccioli castani, allungò una mano e prese quella del bambino, incamminandosi verso la stanza del piccolo.

"Sì ma io non voglio restare da solo…è buio e quando è buio ci sono gli orchi…" continuò Eldarion seguendo l'elfo.

"Chi ti ha detto questa cosa?" gli chiese Legolas sorridendo.

"L'ho visto su un libro, c'erano i disegni e poi l'ho anche letto…"

"Tu non sai ancora leggere…o meglio stai imparando ma…"

"Sì invece, io l'ho letto…" si lamentò il bambino guardando l'elfo "…e c'era scritto anche che mangiano le persone e soprattutto i bambini…e io non voglio essere mangiato…"

"Puoi sempre difenderti con la tua spada…" disse Legolas ma vide il piccolo scuotere la testa.

"Ma Legolas è di legno! Non posso fare del male a un orco con quella!"

"Dovresti conoscere Sam…lui utilizzava le sue pentole e se la cavava benissimo…" bisbigliò l'elfo sorridendo ma poi sentì che Eldarion stava iniziando a rallentare il passo.

"No!! Ti prego…ti prego…ti prego…" 

"Eldarion non ci sono orchi nella tua stanza! Li abbiamo uccisi tutti quanti tuo padre ed io molti anni fa…non preoccuparti!"

"E se qualche orco è scappato?" gli chiese il bambino incrociando le braccia sul petto "E se adesso sta cercando di vendicare i suoi amici uccisi e se la prende con me perché siete stati voi a farlo rimanere solo? E se…"

"Va bene!" disse Legolas inginocchiandosi davanti a lui e guardandolo negli occhi "Sono tutti buoni motivi ma ti assicuro che non ci sono orchi nella tua stanza!" vide l'espressione risoluta sul volto di Eldarion e sospirò "Ho capito…cosa devo fare? Entrare per primo e ucciderli tutti?"

"No…perché se entri tu, loro si nascondono e poi quando te ne vai escono di nuovo allo scoperto…"

L'elfo lo fissò per un momento e poi sorrise

"Eldarion non posso restare a dormire con te…sei grande ormai…"

"Solo questa volta! Solo questa volta! Ti prego!" disse il bambino iniziando a saltellare "Così gli orchi ti vedono e credono che resterai sempre con me e non torneranno più…loro non sono molto intelligenti…"

"C'è scritto anche questo sul libro?" gli chiese Legolas sorridendo, guardò l'espressione del bambino e non riuscì più a dirgli di no…Aragorn stava già dormendo quindi non si sarebbe preoccupato inutilmente…

"Solo questa notte!"

"Sì sì! Promesso!" disse Eldarion sorridendogli.

Entrarono nella stanza, si sdraiarono nel letto e subito Eldarion si avvicinò a Legolas, stringendosi a lui.

"Se vedi qualche orco svegliami così ti aiuto ad ucciderlo!" sussurrò il bambino chiudendo gli occhi.

"Non preoccuparti…non lascerò che nessun orco si avvicini per farti del male…" disse l'elfo sorridendo e baciandogli la fronte "…dormi adesso…"

Dopo un momento di silenzio però Eldarion parlò di nuovo

"Legolas…quando tornerà mia madre?"

"Presto Eldarion, aveva delle cose da fare ma tornerà molto presto…lei ti ama con tutto il cuore…"

"Legolas…tu mi ami?"

"Sì Eldarion, tantissimo…" sussurrò l'elfo stringendolo a sé.

"Anche io…E ami anche mio padre?"

"Sì, certamente…"

"Anche io…mia madre mi manca però sto bene anche con voi…è come se avessi un padre e un fratello più grande…perché tu con me sei più buono…non ti arrabbi mai…e poi tu mi capisci senza che dica niente…"

"Shh…dormi Eldarion…" bisbigliò Legolas sorridendo, iniziò ad accarezzargli i capelli e dopo pochi momenti il bambino si addormentò profondamente.

Arrivò il mattino e Aragorn entrò lentamente nella stanza del figlio per svegliarlo…quando però vide che non era solo si fermò e sorrise, incrociando le braccia sul petto…

"Non soltanto mi lasci tutta la notte solo ma ti trovo anche abbracciato ad un altro uomo…" sussurrò quando vide Legolas aprire gli occhi.

"E' stato lui a insistere…" bisbigliò sorridendo l'elfo "…e alla fine ho dovuto accettare…ha imparato i metodi di seduzione del padre…"

Il ramingo si avvicinò al letto e diede un veloce bacio sulle labbra al compagno

"Che storia ha inventato?"

"Orchi…deve aver visto un libro ieri pomeriggio…" rispose Legolas, avvicinò le labbra all'orecchio del bambino e sussurrò "Eldarion è mattina, svegliati…"

"No…ho sonno…" bisbigliò il piccolo, ma dopo pochi momenti si mise seduto, strofinandosi gli occhi con le mani.

"Eldarion la prossima volta che vuoi guardare un libro chiedi a me o a Legolas il permesso, d'accordo?" disse Aragorn guardando il figlio.

"Ma io l'ho chiesto a te…" rispose il bambino stiracchiandosi "…nella biblioteca…tu stavi scrivendo e io ho preso un libro e ti chiesto di cosa parlava e se c'erano dei disegni e se potevo guardarlo e tu mi hai detto di sì ma dovevo stare in silenzio e io…"

"Eldarion va a lavarti, la colazione è già pronta…" lo interruppe il ramingo abbassando lo sguardo non appena incrociò quello perplesso di Legolas. Il bambino scese dal letto e stancamente uscì dalla stanza.

"Non una parola…ti prego…" sussurrò Aragorn sedendosi sul letto.

"Se non vuoi restare solo a letto per altre notti è meglio che controlli cosa legge tuo figlio prima di dargli la tua approvazione" disse l'elfo accarezzandogli i capelli.

"Io lo amo tantissimo ma lo preferivo quando stava tranquillo nella sua culla…" continuò l'uomo girando la testa verso il compagno "…qualche giorno fa l'hanno trovato nelle stalle a parlare con i cavalli…gli ho spiegato più volte che è pericoloso ma…" fece un respiro profondo "…io non so se sono in grado di essere sia re che padre…ho sempre paura di sbagliare con lui…"

"Shh…non dirlo…" bisbigliò Legolas baciandogli la fronte "…sei un padre splendido e tuo figlio ti ama…devi solo dargli il tempo per crescere e imparare…"

"Già…e spero che quel momento arrivi presto…" rispose Aragorn rialzandosi "…ora andiamo o tornerà a chiederci perché non siamo ancora scesi a mangiare…"

                                                                                ~

Era pomeriggio e Legolas stava raggiungendo Aragorn nel Salone dei Re, aprì la porta ed entrò lentamente ma appena mise piede nella stanza vide che il ramingo aveva le mani strette sulle braccia di Eldarion e lo stava scuotendo, gridandogli qualcosa…ma le parole non arrivarono alle orecchie dell'elfo, appena vide quella scena la sua mente ritornò a centinaia di anni prima e rivide se stesso bambino quando suo padre se la prendeva con lui per motivi a lui sconosciuti e lo schiaffeggiava per poi rinchiuderlo nella sua stanza al buio…spalancò gli occhi e, come se avesse perso il controllo del proprio corpo, corse verso di loro…quando li raggiunse si inginocchiò, prendendo tra le braccia Eldarion e stringendolo a sé…sentì sulla guancia le lacrime del bambino e chiuse gli occhi…

"No…no…no…ti prego…ti prego…" sussurrò.

"Legolas…?" disse Aragorn, stupito da quel gesto.

"Ti prego…non colpirlo…non colpirlo…"

"Legolas non volevo colpirlo cosa stai dicendo?" 

"Non è sua la colpa…ti prego…lascialo stare…"

"Legolas cosa ti prende?" chiese il ramingo alzando la voce, non l'aveva mai visto comportarsi in quel modo e si stava spaventando…

"Punisci me ma non lui…ti prego…"

"Legolas!" gridò e finalmente vide gli occhi dell'elfo riaprirsi ma due lacrime scivolarono sul suo viso.

"Eldarion esci nel giardino" sussurrò guardando il figlio "Parleremo più tardi"

Il bambino si allontanò lentamente da Legolas fissandolo poi guardò spaventato il padre e corse via.

"Legolas…" ripeté dolcemente l'uomo inginocchiandosi davanti a lui e mettendogli una mano sul viso "…cosa ti sta succedendo? Amore mi fai paura…cos'hai?"

L'elfo lo fissò, respirando velocemente poi allungò le braccia verso di lui…subito Aragorn lo strinse a sé, accarezzandogli la schiena per farlo calmare…

"Pedo na nin meleth…(Dimmelo amore)" sussurrò e sentì il corpo del compagno rilassarsi tra le braccia e il suo respiro tornare regolare.

"Mi dispiace…" bisbigliò Legolas senza allontanarsi da lui "…non volevo…è stato più forte della mia volontà…io non…"

"E' passato…non importa…ma perché hai agito in quel modo?"

"Mio…padre…quando ero piccolo mio padre mi colpiva e poi mi richiudeva nella mia stanza…" iniziò l'elfo stringendosi di più al ramingo "…mi legava al letto e mi lasciava al buio per ore…ha sempre incolpato me per la morte di mia madre…diceva che in quel modo non sarei più fuggito e…ogni volta mi puniva, anche se non avevo fatto niente…"

"Oh Valar…" bisbigliò Aragorn chiudendo gli occhi "…perché non me ne hai mai parlato?..."

"Perché era il passato…è solo che negli ultimi tempi, da quando sono ritornato a casa e dalla nascita di Eldarion…tutti quei ricordi sono riaffiorati nella mia mente e quando ti ho visto poco fa con tuo figlio…ho rivisto me stesso…" fece un profondo respiro e si allontanò leggermente da lui per guardarlo negli occhi "…mi dispiace…"

"No Legolas…non è colpa tua…non è mai stata colpa tua" disse l'uomo fissandolo e accarezzandogli dolcemente il viso "…una volta Gandalf mi parlò del tragico destino di tua madre ma tu eri solo un bambino…"

"Lo so…adesso so che non è stata colpa mia…" sussurrò Legolas "…ma allora…allora era diverso…" abbassò lo sguardo un istante poi lo rialzò accennando un sorriso "Cos'ha fatto Eldarion?"

"E' tornato nelle stalle…" iniziò Aragorn rialzandosi e portando il compagno con sé "…e ha liberato alcuni cavalli…ha detto che volevano correre per qualche ora…e per poco non rimaneva ferito, ringrazio i Valar per averlo protetto…" si passò le mani tra i capelli e guardò il compagno "…non volevo fargli del male…ho avuto paura per lui e ho perso il controllo ma non l'avrei mai colpito…mai…"

"Ti credo…" sussurrò Legolas sorridendo "…ora è meglio tornare da lui, sicuramente l'ho spaventato col mio comportamento…"

"Non più degli orchi…" ribatté Aragorn baciandogli la guancia e l'elfo iniziò a ridere "…sei sicuro di stare bene?"

"Ora sì, andiamo da tuo figlio adesso…" disse Legolas incamminandosi.

Raggiunsero i giardini reali ma Eldarion non c'era, cercarono dietro ad ogni cespuglio chiamandolo a gran voce ma niente…rientrarono a palazzo ma anche nella sua stanza non c'era nessuna traccia. Corsero da Gweridith ma anche lei non l'aveva visto…andarono da Elenband, il capitano delle guardie, che radunò un gruppo dei suoi uomini e cercarono in lungo e in largo in ogni angolo del palazzo ma ancora niente.

Legolas corse nelle stalle ma era tutto in ordine, ad un tratto si voltò e una paura iniziò a crescere nella sua mente…i cancelli…i cancelli erano aperti, quel giorno molti mercanti andavano e venivano per la consegna delle merci e quasi tutti si spostavano su dei carri…

Tornò velocemente nel Salone dei Re, entrò e vide Aragorn seduto sul suo trono con la testa tra le mani e intorno a lui tutte le guardie che avevano partecipato alla ricerca…il ramingo alzò lo sguardo su di lui…

"Allora?" chiese con un filo di voce ma quando l'elfo scosse la testa i suoi occhi si riempirono di terrore…

"Vostra Maestà…abbiamo cercato ovunque…se fosse ancora a palazzo l'avremmo trovato…" disse Elenband guardando il sovrano.

"E' un bambino…può essersi nascosto in qualche posto…" sussurrò Aragorn scuotendo la testa "…dobbiamo riprovare…"

"Aragorn…" lo interruppe Legolas avvicinandosi al trono "…i cancelli sono aperti…forse è salito su un carro ed è uscito da palazzo…" vide l'espressione spaventata sul volto del compagno e si mise davanti a lui abbassando la voce "…lo troveremo…ma dobbiamo uscire di qui…"

Il re annuì e diede ordine a tutte le guardie disponibili di mobilitarsi e uscire nei boschi a cercare il principe…passarono ore ma nessuno degli uomini tornò con una risposta…

Ormai era sceso il buio ed era inutile continuare le ricerche senza i favori del sole, così Aragorn congedò i suoi uomini che però dovevano essere pronti all'alba per ricominciare…

"Estel devi riposare" disse Legolas avvicinandosi all'uomo che era fermo sul balcone con lo sguardo fisso tra gli alberi.

"Non troverò riposo questa notte" rispose l'uomo senza voltarsi "lui è la fuori Legolas…è solo e al buio…sarà spaventato ed è tutta colpa mia…"

"No Estel no…"

"Sì invece!" ribatté il ramingo alzando la voce, si girò verso il compagno e lo fissò "Non dovevo trattarlo in quel modo…è scappato perché…"

"E' un bambino!" lo interruppe l'elfo "Perché è un bambino e avrà pensato…non so cosa può aver pensato ma è normale che un bambino si comporti in modo incosciente…"

"Ma è da solo adesso! E io non posso andare a cercarlo perché sono il re…" disse Aragorn e le lacrime scivolarono sul suo viso, troppo forti da trattenere ancora "…non posso lasciare il palazzo perché ho dei doveri ma…lui è mio figlio e non so dove si trova…"

Legolas lo guardò per un istante e poi lo strinse tra le braccia dolcemente aspettando in silenzio che i singhiozzi cessassero…

"Ho paura…" bisbigliò il ramingo tra le lacrime "…Oh Valar Legolas non sai quanto sono terrorizzato…se gli fosse successo qualcosa non me lo perdonerei mai…"

"Shh…non dire queste cose…" sussurrò l'elfo, non parlò per un lungo momento ma poi aggiunse "Lascia che vada io a cercarlo…sai benissimo che ho una vista e un udito migliore di qualsiasi tua guardia…"

Aragorn si allontanò da lui per guardarlo negli occhi

"Io non voglio perdere anche te" bisbigliò con un filo di voce.

"Non mi perderai Estel, io ritornerò e ti riporterò tuo figlio"

                                                                                    ~

La mattina seguente Legolas partì da solo alla ricerca del piccolo Eldarion. Vagò per molto tempo nei boschi nella speranza di ritrovare qualche traccia ma niente…continuava a pensare che se non fosse entrato in quella stanza e non avesse perso la testa, forse Eldarion non sarebbe fuggito via spaventato…

Cercava con lo sguardo ovunque prestando attenzione ad ogni singolo fruscio ma si imbatté solo in animali selvatici…ad un tratto, con la coda dell'occhio vide molto in lontananza quella che a prima vista sembrava una casa…si fermò di colpo con lo sguardo fisso in quella direzione come incapace di andare oltre…non sapeva che qualcuno abitasse in quei boschi, isolato, lontano da tutto e da tutti…ma sentiva che c'era qualcosa di strano…qualcosa lo attirava verso quella casa…si incamminò velocemente in quella direzione e quando arrivò in prossimità dell'abitazione si fermò di nuovo, guardando fisso davanti a sé…sentì un brivido lungo il corpo...una sensazione sconosciuta si era impadronita di lui.

Vide la porta aprirsi e spalancò gli occhi quando si accorse che il bambino che era uscito era proprio Eldarion…si incamminò di nuovo ma arrivato a pochi passi dalla casa non riuscì più a continuare, come se una forza misteriosa gli impedisse di avvicinarsi…

"Eldarion!" disse e il bambino si voltò verso di lui.

"Legolas! Sei venuto a trovarmi!" rispose il piccolo sorridendo mentre giocava con alcune statuine di legno.

"Cosa fai qui? Tuo padre ed io eravamo molto preoccupati…"

"Io non voglio ritornare a casa…" continuò Eldarion abbassando lo sguardo e tornando serio "…mio padre è arrabbiato con me e io sono arrabbiato con lui perché ha gridato contro di te e ti ha fatto piangere…"

"No, non è così, tuo padre non è arrabbiato con te e…io non piangevo a causa sua…" mosse un gamba per avvicinarsi a lui ma non riuscì ad avanzare…c'era qualcosa di strano nell'aria…qualcosa di…magico…era come se una magia gli impedisse di raggiungere il bambino…

"Eldarion…vieni da me…torniamo a casa…" sussurrò ma ad un tratto una figura incappucciata uscì dalla porta.

"No!" bisbigliò una voce di donna "Eldarion non può venire da te…ma tu puoi venire da noi se lo desideri…"

Legolas la fissò, non riusciva a scorgerne il volto, vedeva solamente dei lunghi capelli biondi che gli scendevano sul petto creando un fortissimo contrasto con il lungo mantello nero…

"Io non…non posso muovermi…" sussurrò l'elfo senza distogliere lo sguardo da lei, vide la sua mano muoversi e poi sentì di nuovo la sua voce…una voce bassa ma anche molto dolce…

"Ora puoi"

Legolas mosse di nuovo la gamba e questa volta riuscì a raggiungere il bambino, si inginocchiò accanto a lui, accarezzandogli la testa

"Stai bene?" ma il bambino non rispose.

"Cosa vuoi da noi straniero?" sussurrò la donna.

"Signora, ero alla ricerca di questo bambino ed ora…"

"No…il bambino resterà qui…" lo interruppe lei "…ora dimmi, Elfo, qual è il tuo nome?"

"Legolas" disse l'elfo cercando di vedere il suo viso.

"Bene, il mio è Aearlinn…entriamo ora"

Legolas la seguì, senza parlare, indeciso su come comportarsi…quando entrò nella casa la porta si richiuse da sola dietro di lui…spalancò gli occhi ma la donna parlò di nuovo…

"Eldarion è venuto da me…e con me resterà…"

"Mia signora…sono in missione da parte del Re di queste terre e il bambino che gioca la fuori è…"

"Sì, lo so…ma questo non cambia le cose…" ribatté la dama, scosse la testa e il cappuccio le scivolò sulle spalle rivelando un viso splendido e perfetto, lunghe sopracciglia e due grandi occhi verdi, la pelle chiara incorniciata dai lunghi capelli lisci che le ricadevano sul viso "…lui resterà con me…"

Legolas rimase un momento a bocca aperta quando vide il suo volto e sentì un colpo al cuore…non era solo estremamente bella, aveva qualcosa di diverso…più che una donna mortale sembrava più simile ad un elfo, ma la cosa che lo fece rimanere senza fiato erano gli occhi…quegli occhi verdi…profondi e limpidi come…come quelli di sua madre…ma subito si risvegliò da quel sogno in cui era caduto…era li per Eldarion e quella donna non l'avrebbe lasciato andare…

"Non puoi tenere con te questo bambino…" sussurrò guardandola, ma ogni volta che incrociava il suo sguardo sentiva il cuore battere più forte "…non ti appartiene…il suo destino è…"

"Il destino…straniero…" lo fermò Aearlinn alzando la voce "…l'ha portato da me…dopo anni di solitudine mi ha donato qualcuno…qualcuno da amare, a cui insegnare tutto ciò che so…"

"Ma non è tuo figlio, lui ha già dei genitori che lo amano…ed io non posso permettere che resti lontano da loro…per nessuna ragione…" ribatté Legolas alzando a sua volta la voce "…Eldarion tornerà a casa…non puoi impedirlo…"

"Sei sicuro?" sussurrò la donna sorridendo, alzò una mano ed in pochi istanti Legolas si ritrovò contro la parete ma non era a terra…era sospeso in aria…come se una forza invisibile lo tenesse sollevato…tentò di muoversi ma gli era impossibile allora guardò sconvolto la donna davanti a sé.

"Tu sei…sei…" bisbigliò quasi spaventato a pronunciare quella parola…

"Strega?" aggiunse Aearlinn ridendo "Ah…sì…dovrei essere questo…mio padre, o almeno quello che io chiamavo tale, era uno stregone e mi ha insegnato tutto sulle arti magiche…lui però ha ceduto ai poteri del male…io, beh, mia madre mi ha sempre spinto verso il bene ma credo di avere anch'io, come tutti del resto, il mio lato malvagio…" guardò divertita l'elfo "…non avere paura…la magia può essere anche molto piacevole…o almeno così dicevano gli uomini che mi hanno conosciuta…"

Legolas trattenne il respiro quando sentì quella forza sconosciuta, che lo teneva sollevato da terra, muoversi sul suo petto e slacciare lentamente i lacci della tunica che portava…pochi istanti dopo delle mani invisibili iniziarono ad accarezzare la sua pelle nuda…

"Oh Valar…" gemette chiudendo gli occhi quando le carezze raggiunsero il suo ventre "…ti prego…"

"Ti prego fermati o ti prego continua?" sussurrò sensualmente la donna fissandolo "Comunque ora torniamo a noi…anche se non mi dispiacerebbe continuare…"

L'elfo sentì quelle mani fermarsi e riaprì gli occhi incrociando di nuovo quelle verdi della dama.

"Dov'ero arrivata? Ah sì certo…vuoi portarmi via Eldarion…beh, fossi in te non ci proverei…primo perché senza il mio permesso non riuscirai a fare un passo fuori dal mio giardino…e secondo perché saresti morto ancora prima di avvicinarti a lui…"

"Perché?" gli chiese Legolas cercando di respirare lentamente.

"Perché non voglio essere più sola!" gridò Aearlinn "Tu non sai cosa vuol dire passare anni in solitudine, senza nessuno che ti ami, senza nessuno da amare! Quando mia madre è stata uccisa, mio…padre mi ha mandato qui per proteggermi dal male che si stava risvegliando anche in lui ma non ha pensato che sarei rimasta sola per sempre…sola se non per quelle rare volte in cui qualche cavaliere cercava ospitalità nella mia casa e…nel mio letto…sola senza amici e senza una famiglia! Poi ho scoperto che anche quello che chiamavo padre era morto…ucciso dalle forze del bene che lottavano per liberare la Terra di Mezzo…e da allora ho deciso di non voler più essere sola…anch'io merito una vita…"

"Ti prego lascia tornare Eldarion a casa…" sussurrò Legolas guardandola intensamente "…io ti aiuterò, potrai venire con me, ti porterò…"

"Io non voglio andarmene…" lo interruppe Aearlinn "…io voglio qualcuno da amare, qualcuno che resti con me…"

"Cosa vuoi che faccia allora?" le chiese Legolas "Cosa devo fare affinché lasci libero Eldarion? Non posso ridarti gli anni che hai perso, lo vorrei ma non posso…"

La donna rimase in silenzio per un lungo momento fissando intensamente l'elfo…Legolas riusciva a sentire il suo sguardo su di sé, come se stesse cercando di leggergli nella mente…poi udì le sue parole e il cuore iniziò a battergli fortissimo…

"Io ho qualcosa che tu desideri…" sussurrò Aearlinn "…e tu puoi darmi qualcosa che io desidero…"

                                                                                       ~ 

Si era già fatto buio quando Legolas ritornò a palazzo, entrò nel Salone dei Re e appena fece qualche passo nella stanza vide Aragorn corrergli incontro ma poi sentì un'altra voce…

"Legolas hai trovato Eldarion?"

L'elfo guardò oltre le spalle dell'uomo e vide Arwen ed Eomer avvicinarsi a loro.

"Siete…siete tornati" sussurrò.

"Sì poche ore fa ma non parliamo di noi…" disse la regina fissandolo "…dicci ti prego…l'hai trovato…"

Legolas annuì e vide il volto del compagno davanti a sé illuminarsi

"E dov'è ora? Sta bene?" gli chiese Aragorn ma poi dall'espressione dell'elfo capì che non era tutto finito…

"Eldarion sta bene…" iniziò Legolas guardandolo negli occhi "…ma non ho potuto riportarlo qui…"

"Cosa vuoi dire con…non ho potuto?" disse Eomer quando sentì la mano di Arwen stringere la sua.

"Nei boschi, non molto lontano da palazzo, c'è una casa e li vive una donna…Eldarion è con lei ora…" continuò l'elfo "…questa donna, si chiama Aearlinn, ed è una strega, non credo sia malvagia ma…è rimasta sola per moltissimi anni ed ora…"

"Ora che ha qualcuno non vuole separarsene…" lo interruppe Arwen bisbigliando "…oh Valar!"

Legolas annuì e fissò il viso di Aragorn

"Non vuole più essere sola…" continuò "…ho cercato di convincerla in ogni modo ma…"

"Allora domani radunerò le guardie e andremo a riprenderlo" disse il ramingo seriamente "è una donna sola e non può combattere, una volta che Eldarion sarà di nuovo a casa, lei potrà continuare a vivere come ha sempre fatto…mi dispiace che abbia vissuto in solitudine ma non può tenere con sé mio figlio…"

"Aragorn…non è una donna sola…" sussurrò Legolas scuotendo la testa "…è una strega, ha dei poteri magici e per quello che ho visto è anche molto potente…intorno alla sua casa c'è una specie di cerchio magico che impedisce a chiunque di entrare od uscire senza il suo permesso e…"

"Mi stai dicendo che anche con diecimila uomini non potrei avvicinarmi abbastanza per riprendermi mio figlio?" bisbigliò il ramingo fissandolo.

"Sì Estel…credo sia proprio così…"

"Non è possibile!" sussurrò Arwen mettendosi una mano sulle labbra "Non dovevamo partire…me lo sentivo…se restavamo tutto questo non sarebbe successo…"

"No, questo è assurdo!" ribatté Eomer fissandola "Se restavamo qui…se Aragorn non l'avesse sgridato…se Legolas non fosse entrato nella stanza…se Eldarion non fosse un bambino…se, se e se…oramai è successo ed è inutile restare qui a discutere su chi sia il colpevole…dobbiamo riportare qui Eldarion!"

"Non hai sentito ciò che ha detto Legolas?" ribatté Aragorn voltandosi verso di lui "Quella donna ha dei poteri magici che nessuna della nostre spade potrà mai vincere! Andrei io stesso all'istante a riprendere Eldarion se solo potessi…"

"Cosa vuoi dire con questo Aragorn?" disse Eomer fissandolo "Che dobbiamo rassegnarci? Che non esiste alcun modo per riportare indietro vostro figlio?"

"Non sto dicendo questo!" rispose il ramingo alzando la voce "Intendevo che non è così facile come io stesso speravo e…"

"Esiste un modo…" bisbigliò Legolas.

Aragorn si voltò di nuovo verso di lui, aggrottando le sopracciglia.

"Parla Legolas ti supplico!" intervenne Arwen avvicinandosi a loro "Siamo disposti a fare qualsiasi cosa per riaverlo!"

"Io ho parlato con quella donna ed è disposta a ridarci Eldarion ma solo ad una condizione…" continuò l'elfo guardando la dama "…vuole una specie di scambio…"

"Uno scambio?" chiese Eomer scuotendo la testa perplesso "Cosa possiamo mai avere noi che una strega non può procurarsi con le arti magiche?"

"Un figlio…" sussurrò Legolas guardando l'uomo ma poi il suo sguardo ricadde su Aragorn "…vuole un figlio, qualcuno da amare e che rimanga con lei per sempre…" sentì che Eomer stava per parlare di nuovo e lo precedette "…e vuole che sia io il suo compagno…"

Aragorn sentì le gambe deboli per un istante e quasi il respiro gli venne a mancare ma nonostante quasi sentisse il cuore esplodergli, rimase immobile con gli occhi fissi in quelli di Legolas…

"Perché tu?" gli chiese con un filo di voce.

"Perché sono immortale e vuole che anche suo figlio lo sia..."

"Quindi se tu giacerai con lei, Eldarion potrà tornare a casa…" bisbigliò il ramingo abbassando lo sguardo per un istante "…lei avrà un figlio suo e tutto ritornerebbe come prima?"

"Estel…quello che nascerà non sarà soltanto suo figlio…" sussurrò l'elfo incrociando di nuovo lo sguardo del compagno "…sarà anche il mio…" 

"Oh Valar!" disse Arwen chiudendo gli occhi. Legolas la guardò, sapeva benissimo che la dama gli aveva già letto nella mente quello che stava per dire…

"…ed io non lascerò mio figlio…" continuò e vide Aragorn spalancare gli occhi "…anche se non nascerà per amore io non gli farò mancare quello che mio padre invece non mi ha mai dato…non posso…"

"Stai dicendo che per riavere Eldarion devo perdere te?" gli chiese il ramingo lentamente, guardò intensamente il compagno negli occhi e ottenne la risposta che non voleva udire per nessuna ragione al mondo.

"Ma è una follia!" disse Eomer alzando gli occhi al cielo "Deve esserci un altro modo! Proviamo a parlare di nuovo con lei e se non dovesse funzionare allora useremo la forza…sarà anche una strega ma non può tenere testa a migliaia di soldati…"

"Eomer…" sussurrò Arwen guardandolo e scuotendo la testa, poi gli sguardi di entrambi tornarono sui due compagni.

"E' la verità?" disse Aragorn continuando a fissare gli occhi blu dell'elfo davanti a sé.

"Ha letto i miei pensieri…non so come ma l'ha fatto…sa che farei qualsiasi cosa per te e per Eldarion…"

"Non può chiedermi di scegliere…non può pretendere da me questo…" sussurrò l'uomo scuotendo lentamente la testa "…tu sei la mia vita ed Eldarion è una parte di me…è una scelta che non potrei mai fare…"

"…ù…a ù cerithach sen Estel…(No…e non lo farai Estel)" lo interruppe Legolas " Le ad gerithach ion lin (Tu riavrai indietro tuo figlio)"   

Il ramingo scosse la testa, stringendo le labbra 

"Non puoi Legolas…no!"

"Non c'è nessun altro modo" disse l'elfo ma poi rimase senza fiato quando Aragorn gli mise la mani sulle braccia, stringendolo con forza…

"Vuoi lasciarmi?" disse l'uomo alzando la voce.

"Estel…saes…(Estel…ti prego)" sussurrò fissandolo.

"Rispondimi!" gridò Aragorn scuotendo il compagno "Vuoi lasciarmi?"

"Sì…" bisbigliò Legolas chiudendo gli occhi per non guardarlo "…se servirà a farti riavere tuo figlio…sì…"

Il ramingo rimase per un istante immobile a fissare il volto del compagno, respirando velocemente come se l'aria non arrivasse comunque ai suoi polmoni e vide l'elfo riaprire lentamente gli occhi…senza pensare si allontanò da lui, avvicinandosi al tavolo dove erano depositate alcune armi…prese un pugnale e ritornò velocemente di fronte a Legolas, lo guardò di nuovo negli occhi e vide che erano lucidi…

Senza dire una parola mise nella mano dell'elfo il pugnale, gli strinse il pugno e se lo puntò al cuore sotto lo sguardo stupito di Arwen ed Eomer…

"Estel!" sussurrò spaventato Legolas spalancando gli occhi e guardando prima il compagno e poi la propria mano…cercò di allontanare il pugnale da lui ma l'uomo glielo impedì…

"Allora uccidimi!" disse Aragorn fissandolo, sentì che l'elfo tentò di nuovo di ritrarre il braccio e allora strinse più forte il pugno sulla sua mano "Fallo Legolas!"

"Estel smetti…è assurdo…perché lo stai facendo?"

"Preferisco morire tra le tue braccia piuttosto che vivere gli anni che mi restano senza averti tra le mie!" sussurrò Aragorn cercando di trattenere le lacrime.

Legolas strinse le labbra…era tutto sbagliato, tutto quanto…non doveva finire in quel modo, i Valar non potevano permetterlo…non poteva essere quello il suo destino, aveva voltato le spalle al suo popolo per non vivere nella finzione ed ora il suo futuro sarebbe stato comunque con qualcuno che non amava…Sentì la mano del ramingo tremare e allentare la presa…senza indugiare gettò lontano il pugnale e passò un braccio dietro alla schiena del compagno stringendolo a sé…

"Non voglio lasciarti…" gli bisbigliò all'orecchio "…non voglio…ho promesso di restarti accanto per l'eternità ed è quello che ho intenzione di fare ma Eldarion è tuo figlio e io non permetterò che qualcuno lo allontani da te…anche a costo di sacrificare il mio futuro…"

"Ed io non permetterò che qualcuno allontani te da me…" disse Aragorn stringendolo a sua volta "…puoi andare da quella donna ma io troverò il modo di riportarti indietro prima che qualcosa ti leghi a lei…te lo giuro Legolas…tu resterai con me…"

L'elfo chiuse gli occhi pregando in silenzio i Valar che le parole del ramingo rispecchiassero la verità.


	11. Il segreto di una vita

~ Capitolo 11: Il segreto di una vita ~

Quella sera Aragorn, dopo la discussione con Legolas nel Salone dei Re, indossò di nuovo i panni di Grampasso il ramingo e scese al villaggio per cercare qualsiasi tipo di informazione riguardo a quella misteriosa donna che viveva nei boschi. Purtroppo però non riuscì a scoprire molto, solo alcuni uomini nella locanda dicevano di averla vista ma c'erano diversi pareri contrastanti sul suo conto e nessuno che servisse al suo scopo. Era seduto ad un tavolo da solo, con davanti un boccale di birra, cercando con lo sguardo qualche informazione che poteva essergli utile ma a volte, quando cerchi disperatamente qualcosa, e proprio questo qualcosa a trovare prima te…

Vide ad un tavolo poco distante, un uomo che stava importunando pesantemente una bella ragazza dai lunghi capelli biondi che le ricadevano sul viso, lasciandolo appena intravedere…sentiva chiaramente gli apprezzamenti dell'uomo nei suoi confronti ma la ragazza rimaneva in silenzio…ad un tratto incrociò i suoi occhi…grandi occhi verdi…rimase per un momento ad osservarla ma poi notò che quell'uomo stava tentando di baciarla…improvvisamente però lui si fermò come immobile e la ragazza si alzò dal tavolo…

Aragorn si guardò attorno e poi posò di nuovo lo sguardo sull'uomo ma quello era ancora fermo nella stessa posizione…non un solo movimento…aggrottò le sopracciglia perplesso…non era possibile, si stava sicuramente sbagliando…ad un tratto però i suoi pensieri furono interrotti proprio dalla ragazza di poco prima…

"Non l'avevo mai visto prima d'ora e pretendeva addirittura di baciarmi" disse lei sedendosi davanti al ramingo.

"Io ti conosco?" gli chiese Aragorn guardandola attentamente, era molto attraente forse addirittura troppo per essere una donna mortale.

"No…" rispose lei appoggiando le mani sul tavolo "…ma io conosco te…Re Elassar…"

"Come sai il mio nome?" sussurrò l'uomo sistemandosi il cappuccio come per paura di essere riconosciuto.

"Oh…sei qui in segreto…" bisbigliò lei annuendo e accennando un sorriso "…allora facciamolo rimanere tale…" alzò una mano e tutto intorno a loro si fermò…ogni cosa e ogni persona nella locanda era immobile…come se il tempo per tutti si fosse fermato all'improvviso in quell'istante…per tutti ma non per loro…

Aragorn spalancò gli occhi incredulo ma poi il suo sguardo tornò sulla donna davanti a lui…

"Tu sei…" 

"Aearlinn…" lo interruppe lei "…ma anche quell'altra cosa che stavi pensando va bene…è quello che sono…non posso negarlo…"

"Libera mio figlio" disse il ramingo fissandola con odio "Non puoi trattenerlo contro la sua volontà…lui non ti appartiene…"

"Lui è venuto da me di sua iniziativa…" ribatté Aearlinn inclinando la testa "…cosa ti fa credere che…"

"Lascia.libero.mio.figlio!" ripeté Aragorn scandendo ogni parola, allungò le mani e afferrò i polsi della donna...in quell'istante vide la paura sul suo volto, il suo sguardo era fisso sulle proprie mani bloccate e il suo respirò stava aumentando di velocità...la fissò in silenzio per un istante, incuriosito, poi la lasciò libera  "Te lo ripeto un ultima volta...lascia andare Eldarion o altrimenti..."

"Altrimenti cosa...re di Gondor?" lo interruppe lei sorridendo come se il terrore di poco prima fosse svanito all'istante "Radunerai il tuo esercito e verrai a riprendertelo?" si alzò in piedi a fece qualche passo "Beh...mettiamo il caso che tu riesca ad avvicinarti alla mia casa e mettiamo il caso che tu riesca anche a prenderlo con te..." si girò verso di lui con le mani sui fianchi "...cosa ti fa credere che riusciresti ad allontanarti?"

"Non sfidarmi!" sussurrò Aragorn alzandosi a sua volta e sfoderando la spada "Potresti pentirtene!"

"Oh! Davvero?" ribatté Aearlinn sorridendo, allungò una mano verso di lui ed in pochi istanti la spada del ramingo lo lasciò, guidata da una forza invisibile, per finire nella mano della donna.

Aragorn rimase immobile cercando di non mostrare il minimo segno di debolezza anche se il suo cuore stava battendo all'impazzata...

"Voi uomini e le vostre spade!" sussurrò la donna ridendo mentre rimirava l'arma "Riuscite a fare qualcosa senza di loro? O ve le portate anche a letto?" sfiorò il lato piatto della lama con un dito poi alzò lo sguardo sull'uomo "Ho qualche bella storia da raccontarti su questo ma..." si interruppe e gettò lontano la spada "...non è il momento...allora...credi ancora di riuscire a battermi?"

Il ramingo fece un passo verso di lei ma vide la donna alzare nuovamente una mano e si sentì sollevare da terra e scagliare con forza sopra ad uno dei tavoli...non riuscì a trattenere un gemito di dolore quando sbatté la schiena contro il legno, chiuse gli occhi e appena li riaprì vide che Aearlinn l'aveva raggiunto ed era in piedi di fianco al tavolo con una mano ferma sul suo petto come per impedirgli di rialzarsi...infatti cercò di muoversi ma non ci riuscì...

"Non ti lascerò mio figlio!" sussurrò Aragorn fissandola.

"Dovresti sapere già a quale condizione potrai riaverlo..." disse lei, lo guardò inclinando la testa e sorrise "...però...sei molto attraente...Aragorn..." lentamente fece scivolare la mano sul suo ventre e sentì chiaramente il respiro del ramingo farsi più frequente, continuò sfiorandogli la coscia "...se solo ti avessi incontrato prima...magari al posto di Legolas..." raggiunse lo stivale dell'uomo, prese il pugnale che vi era nascosto e lo puntò alla gola di Aragorn "...purtroppo però...tu non sei immortale..."

"Perché lui?" bisbigliò il ramingo chiudendo gli occhi quando sentì la lama sfiorargli il collo.

"Perché ti ama e sacrificherebbe anche la sua vita per te e soprattutto perché può darmi quello che voglio...un figlio immortale..."

Dopo quelle parole fissò ancora un momento in silenzio l'uomo poi lasciò cadere il pugnale sul tavolo, si mise in testa il cappuccio e si avvicinò alla porta

"Porterò i tuoi saluti a Eldarion" sussurrò prima di alzare una mano ed uscire dalla locanda.

Aragorn si mise seduto sul tavolo mentre tutte le persone intorno a lui riprendevano a vivere come se niente fosse accaduto, prese il pugnale poi scese e raggiunse la sua spada, si rimise velocemente in testa il cappuccio e uscì a sua volta da quel posto...con un sorriso sul viso...  

                                                                                     ~

La mattina seguente Legolas e Aragorn salirono a cavallo e raggiunsero quella casa nel bosco, rimasero in silenzio per tutto il tragitto…a volte l'elfo alzava lo sguardo sul compagno e non notava in lui alcun segno di preoccupazione e questo lo feriva…non capiva perché si comportava così, era come se non gli importasse quello che stava per succedere…ad un tratto l'uomo si fermò…

"E' quella la casa vero?" disse facendo un profondo respiro.

"Sì…" sussurrò Legolas guardandolo.

"Bene"

"Estel…posso…posso abbracciarti un'ultima volta prima di…"

"No…" lo interruppe il ramingo voltandosi verso di lui "…non puoi abbracciarmi un ultima volta perché non ci sarà un ultima volta…quando entrerai la dentro fa in modo che Eldarion esca da quella porta prima che tu e lei…prima che vi uniate…"

"Estel cosa stai dicendo? Io non capisco…" disse l'elfo aggrottando le sopracciglia.

"Non devi capire Legolas…" rispose Aragorn "…devi solo convincerla a far uscire Eldarion prima di tutto il resto…d'accordo?"

L'elfo annuì e senti sulla sua la mano del compagno.

"Ti fidi di me?" gli chiese il ramingo e sorrise stringendogli più forte la mano quando vide Legolas annuire di nuovo "Mi credi quanto ti dico che nessuno…nessuno potrà mai portarti via da me?"

"Sì Aragorn ma…"

"Allora va e fa come ti ho detto"

A quelle parole Legolas abbassò lo sguardo per qualche istante e poi spronò il cavallo fino a raggiungere l'abitazione…scese e si voltò di nuovo verso Aragorn…si portò una mano sulle labbra, poi sul cuore e infine la rivolse verso di lui come quel giorno…sorrise e sentì le lacrime agli occhi quando il ramingo rispose nello stesso modo…ad un tratto udì dietro di sé uno scricchiolio, si girò e vide che la porta si era aperta…

Aragorn chiuse gli occhi per un istante quando Legolas entrò nella casa, pregando i Valar di proteggere il loro amore…poi sentì uno scalpitio dietro di sé…

"Non ho ancora ben capito qual è il tuo piano…" disse Eomer avvicinandosi col cavallo a lui "…so solo che Arwen mi ha implorato tutta notte di seguirti…"

"Dove sono Elenband e gli altri?" gli chiese il ramingo guardandolo.

"Ci sono dieci uomini ad ogni lato della casa" rispose il re di Rohan.

"Bene…se tutto va come ho immaginato non ci sarà bisogno di un loro intervento ma è sempre meglio essere prudenti

…"

"Aragorn vuoi dirmi cos'hai in mente? Fino a ieri pomeriggio non avevamo speranza perché quella donna era invincibile…"

"Non è invincibile Eomer…" sussurrò Aragorn accennando un sorriso "…l'ho vista ieri notte alla locanda e ho capito come fermare i suoi poteri…le sue mani…bloccandole le mani non può fare nessuna magia…"

"Quindi Legolas deve legarle le mani e il gioco è fatto?"

"No…Legolas non sa niente…quella donna riesce a leggere facilmente nel pensiero e se lo avesse saputo non avremmo più avuto nessuna speranza…"

"E allora cosa dovremmo fare noi se non possiamo avvicinarci alla casa?" gli chiese Eomer sospirando.

"C'è un modo per avvicinarci…" sussurrò il ramingo scendendo da cavallo "…quando Eldarion uscirà da quella porta la magia che impedisce a chiunque di entrare o uscire svanirà per permettergli di allontanarsi…e allora io entrerò in quella casa, impedirò a Aearlinn di fare qualsiasi magia e mi riprenderò Legolas…"

"E se non dovesse funzionare?" 

"Funzionerà!" bisbigliò Aragorn fissando l'abitazione davanti a sé "Deve funzionare! In caso contrario prendi Eldarion e riportalo a casa da Arwen…" e con quelle parole si incamminò verso quel luogo.

"Ma Aragorn! E voi?" chiese Eomer alzando la voce ma il ramingo non rispose.

                                                                                      ~

Legolas entrò lentamente nella stanza e vide Eldarion seduto al tavolo a giocare.

"Legolas!" gridò il bambino sorridendo e alzandosi per abbracciarlo "Sei tornato! Qui sto bene ma mi sei mancato tanto!"

"Anche a noi sei mancato Eldarion…" sussurrò l'elfo accarezzandogli i capelli scuri "…soprattutto a tuo padre…e a tua madre…sai che è ritornata proprio ieri?"

"Veramente! Che bello! Allora posso venire a casa per vederla?"

"Dipende Eldarion…" disse Aearlinn avvicinandosi a loro "…qual è la decisione del re di Gondor?"

"Ti darò quello che vuoi…" rispose Legolas fissandola "…ma lascia libero Eldarion…"

La donna accennò un sorriso

"Seguimi…" sussurrò incamminandosi nella camera "…e così Re Elassar ha rinunciato all'amore della sua vita per riavere suo figlio…"

"Lui non ha scelto…" disse Legolas avvicinandosi a lei "…sono stato io a farlo…"

"Io non pretendo che tu resti con me dopo oggi…" disse Aearlinn fissandolo "…non voglio obbligarti a vivere una vita lontano da colui che ami…"

"Ma io non posso fare altrimenti…" sussurrò l'elfo "…quello che nascerà sarà anche mio figlio ed io non lo abbandonerò…"

"E' molto nobile da parte tua…Legolas…" disse la donna "…e così sarà allora…"

"Ti chiedo solo una cosa…lascia andare Eldarion ora…"

Aearlinn sorrise alzando una mano e l'elfo si ritrovò in pochi attimi disteso sul letto…

"Ti prego…" bisbigliò Legolas chiudendo gli occhi per un istante quando la donna si sedette sopra di lui "…non voglio che resti qui…potrebbe sentirci…è…è ancora piccolo…"

"Sei così rumoroso?" disse ridendo Aearlinn mettendogli le mani sul petto e avvicinando il volto al suo "D'accordo…è libero di andare allora…"

                                                                                         ~

"Eomer!" gridò Arwen avvicinandosi all'uomo con il suo cavallo "Dov'è Aragorn?"

"E' laggiù…" rispose Eomer guardandola "…ma tu cosa ci fai qui?"

"Ero preoccupata, non potevo restare a palazzo da sola…"

"Credi che il suo piano funzionerà?"

"Non lo so…" sussurrò la dama guardando davanti a sé "…non lo so…"

Aearlinn avvicinò le labbra a quelle di Legolas ma appena le sfiorò sentì un brivido lungo tutto il corpo e nella sua mente un lampo di luce la riportò indietro nel tempo…in pochi attimi vide sua madre, la donna che l'aveva cresciuta ed amata stringere tra le braccia un altro bambino…un bambino biondo con due profondi occhi blu…stava giocando con lui ed era felice…non era possibile…quel bambino era…

La visione terminò e Aearlinn spalancò gli occhi in preda al panico, fissò terrorizzata il volto di Legolas davanti a sé poi velocemente si rialzò, allontanandosi da lui…si appoggiò contro la parete portandosi una mano sul cuore mentre il suo respiro diventava sempre più accelerato…

"Cosa ti succede?" sussurrò Legolas alzandosi a sua volta lentamente e allungando una mano verso di lei.

"Non toccarmi!" disse la donna scuotendo la testa ma continuando a fissarlo "Sta lontano da me!"

L'elfo la guardò senza capire il motivo del suo comportamento sembrava che qualcosa fosse cambiato…sembrava che qualcosa l'avesse spaventata…

"Ma cosa…"

"Vattene!" gridò Aearlinn mentre le lacrime iniziavano a scivolare sulle sue guance "Va via…esci da questa casa!"

Legolas rimase ancora immobile a osservarla, sembrava sconvolta…

"Vattene!" ripeté la donna tra le lacrime "Prendi il bambino e va via!"

L'elfo fece qualche passo indietro continuando a guardarla poi si voltò e tornò nella stanza dove Eldarion stava ancora giocando.

"Vieni Eldarion…" sussurrò prendendogli la mano.

"Possiamo tornare a casa?" gli chiese il bambino alzando lo sguardo su di lui.

"Sì…possiamo tornare a casa…" rispose Legolas, si guardò indietro ancora per un istante ma poi uscì dalla porta.       

Aragorn vide la porta aprirsi lentamente, fece un profondo respiro e si preparò ad entrare...fece un passo ma poi si fermò stupito quando, insieme ad Eldarion apparve anche Legolas...

"Padre! Padre!" disse il bambino correndogli incontro.

"Piccolo mio!" sussurrò il ramingo inginocchiandosi per abbracciarlo.

"Sei ancora arrabbiato con me?"

"No Eldarion, non lo sono mai stato..." gli rispose l'uomo stringendolo "...mi dispiace per aver alzato la voce..."

"Non importa...adesso possiamo tornare a casa?"

"Sì amore mio...certo..." disse sorridendo Aragorn rialzandosi e prendendogli la mano "...tua madre ti sta aspettando..." poi guardò Legolas e si rivolse a lui "Ma cosa..."

"Non lo so..." bisbigliò l'elfo scuotendo la testa "...mi ha detto di prendere Eldarion e di andarmene..."

Si incamminarono verso il luogo dove Eomer ed Arwen li stavano aspettando e appena la dama vide suo figlio gli corse incontro...

"Bambino mio...come sei cresciuto..." sussurrò abbracciandolo "...sei bellissimo...mi dispiace di essere stata lontana così tanto..."

"Mi sei mancata ma..." disse Eldarion cercando di allontanarsi leggermente da lei "...madre non respiro..."

"Oh...perdonami..." bisbigliò Arwen sorridendo e accarezzandogli il viso "..stai bene?...Hai fame?...Vuoi riposare?..." ma si accorse che il piccolo non la stava ascoltando, aveva gli occhi fissi sul re di Rohan che era appena sceso da cavallo.

"Chi è lui?" chiese Eldarion alzando un dito verso l'uomo.

"Beh...lui è Eomer..." gli rispose la dama guardando prima il compagno e poi ancora il figlio "...l'hai già conosciuto ma eri troppo piccolo allora...è anche lui un re come tuo padre ed è un nostro caro amico...rimarrà spesso con noi a palazzo..."

Il bambino rimase per un momento in silenzio a guardarlo poi allungò una mano verso di lui.

"Io sono Eldarion!" disse sorridendo.

"lo so..." ribatté ridendo Eomer stringendogli la piccola mano "...sono felice di rivederti..."

Anche Arwen si mise a ridere poi risalì a cavallo

"Noi portiamo Eldarion a palazzo" sussurrò guardando Aragorn e quando lo vide annuire si rivolse al piccolo "Vuoi venire a cavallo con tua madre?"

"Sì! sì!" rispose sorridendo il bambino. Eomer lo prese in braccio e lo mise davanti alla dama poi salì a sua volta sul suo destriero e insieme si allontanarono.

Aragorn si avvicinò a Legolas accarezzandogli una guancia

"Sei ancora con me alla fine!" disse sorridendo ma appena incrociò lo sguardo del compagno non riuscì a fare a meno di stringerlo a sé "Oh Legolas...avevo paura di perderti veramente..."

"Estel..." sussurrò l'elfo allontanandosi da lui "...io...devo sapere cos'è successo..." vide il ramingo scuotere lentamente la testa e continuò "...devo sapere perché  ha rinunciato a tutto...cosa l'ha spinta a farlo…"

"Allora verrò con te..." disse Aragorn ma capì subito dall'espressione del compagno che non era quello che voleva.

"No...devo andare da solo...voglio solo parlarle..."

"Va bene..." sospirò l'uomo "...ma io ti aspetterò fuori dalla porta..."

Legolas sorrise e gli baciò la fronte prima di incamminarsi verso la casa.

Entrò lentamente nella stanza e vide che Aearlinn era seduta al tavolo con la testa tra le mani...si avvicinò, prendendo posto davanti a lei...aprì la bocca per parlare ma la donna lo precedette...

"Tu credi nel destino Legolas?" sussurrò senza muoversi "Quel destino che divide per poi far incontrare di nuovo dopo centinaia di anni?"

L'elfo rimase in silenzio ad osservarla...non riusciva a capire...ma poi la donna rialzò la testa spostando, con le mani, le ciocche di capelli dietro alle orecchie...

"Tu sei un Elfo!" disse stupito Legolas spalancando gli occhi.

"Poco fa, quando ti ho sfiorato, ho letto i tuoi pensieri..." continuò la dama guardandolo "...ho visto i tuoi ricordi..."

"Io non capisco..." sussurrò l'elfo "...cos'hanno a che fare i miei ricordi con..."

"Te lo mostrerò..." lo interruppe lei alzando le mani e mettendole sulle tempie di Legolas, lo sentì tremare e accennò un sorriso "...non voglio farti del male...chiudi gli occhi...quello che vedrai è una parte della mia memoria..."

Legolas fece quella che le era stato detto e subito davanti agli occhi gli apparve una fortissima luce...poi un volto...quel volto che conosceva bene e che amava...il volto di sua madre...sua madre stava abbracciando una bambina dai lunghi capelli biondi e con due grandi occhi verdi...poi l'immagine scomparve...riaprì gli occhi e vide che Aearlinn aveva allontanato le mani dal suo viso ma continuava a fissarlo intensamente...

"Non è possibile..." sussurrò mentre il suo cuore iniziava a battere con forza.

"Perché abbiamo nella nostra memoria i ricordi della stessa persona?" gli chiese la dama.

"Quella...quella era mia madre"

"Ed era anche la mia..." ribatté Aearlinn accennando un sorriso.

"Ma...io credevo..." bisbigliò Legolas cercando di dare un ordine ai mille pensieri che gli occupavano la mente "...lei è stata rapita e uccisa da un gruppo di orchi quando ero ancora un bambino..."

"No...è stata rapita ma poi Saruman, l'uomo che per anni ho chiamato padre, l'ha salvata e curata..." iniziò Aearlinn e notò lo sguardo stupito dell'elfo "...sì, allora non aveva ancora ceduto al male, l'ha accolta nella sua dimora, guarendola dalle molte ferite che quegli orchi le avevano procurato...si è preso cura di lei e della bambina che portava nel grembo...purtroppo però lei non riacquistò mai la memoria e quando io venni alla luce restammo entrambe con l'uomo che ci aveva salvato...Saruman mi insegnò le arti magiche e mia madre mi spinse ad utilizzarle per il bene…" si fermò e vide che Legolas aveva abbassato lo sguardo così allungò una mano e strinse quella dell'elfo che era immobile sul tavolo.

"Io non sapevo che mia madre aspettasse un altro figlio…"sussurrò Legolas rialzando lo sguardo su di lei "…e nemmeno mio padre ne era a conoscenza…l'abbiamo cercata a lungo ma…"

"No Legolas!" lo interruppe Aearlinn scuotendo la testa "Non ti sto incolpando per non aver continuato a cercarci…è solo…" sospirò e si alzò in piedi passandosi le mani tra i capelli "…è tutto così strano…da un giorno all'altro scopro di non essere più sola e di avere anche un…" si girò verso Legolas e lo guardò negli occhi sorridendo "…fratello…mi sembra addirittura impossibile ma è vero…ho un fratello, qualcuno legato a me e…" si fermò mettendosi una mano sul cuore "…non so nemmeno se quello che sto dicendo ha un senso…"

Legolas si alzò a sua volta e si mise davanti a lei…la fissò intensamente poi senza parlare la strinse tra le braccia…non riusciva a fare o a dire altro in quel momento, quello che sentiva nel cuore era troppo forte per essere espresso a parole…aveva una sorella...qualcuno che faceva parte di quella famiglia che credeva di aver perso…chiuse gli occhi e sorrise e si ricordò di quel sogno che aveva fatto molto tempo prima e di quelle parole 'Il tuo passato plasmerà il futuro di tutti'…

"I Valar hanno condotto Eldarion da me per uno scopo ben preciso a quanto sembra…" disse Aearlinn senza allontanarsi da lui "…mi sembra un sogno…"

"Anche a me…" sussurrò Legolas accarezzandole i capelli "…e adesso che ti ho ritrovato non voglio lasciarti…vuoi venire con me a palazzo?"

"Io verrei ma…" rispose Aearlinn ridendo "…non so se re Elassar sarà d'accordo…"

"Perché dici così?" le chiese l'elfo guardandola negli occhi.

"Beh…tralasciando il fatto che ho rapito suo figlio…" disse la dama sorridendo "…non l'ho trattato molto bene l'ultima volta che l'ho visto…"

Legolas la guardò incuriosito, non sapeva a cosa si stava riferendo…Aragorn non gli aveva parlato del loro incontro ma al momento la cosa non gli interessava…

"Allora chiediamolo direttamente a lui…" disse prendendola per una mano e avvicinandosi alla porta.

"Cosa?" bisbigliò Aearlinn spalancando gli occhi e cercando di trattenere il fratello "No…no aspetta…non adesso…non…" ma rimase subito in silenzio quando la porta si aprì a vide Aragorn voltarsi verso di loro.

Il ramingo guardò la donna poi fissò per un momento il compagno e vide una luce diversa sul suo viso, stava per parlare ma Legolas lo precedette

"Aragorn…lei è Aearlinn…"

"Legolas…so benissimo chi è lei…"sussurrò l'uomo aggrottando le sopracciglia perplesso.

"Mia sorella"

A quelle parole Aragorn spalancò gli occhi stupito…il suo sguardo passava in continuazione sulle due persone che aveva davanti quasi insicuro di aver capito esattamente ma poi la voce del compagno lo rassicurò definitivamente…

"E' vero Estel…" continuò sorridendo l'elfo senza mai lasciare la mano della dama "…lei è mia sorella…più tardi ti spiegherò tutto quanto…ma è così…"

"Sì…beh…io…non so cosa dire…mi hai tolto ogni parola…" bisbigliò il ramingo fissando il compagno.

"Può venire a palazzo con noi?" gli chiese Legolas.

"…certamente…" rispose Aragorn annuendo.

Legolas guardò Aearlinn e gli sorrise poi si incamminò verso il suo cavallo, prima di salire però la dama si voltò verso il ramingo…

"Oh…grazie! E mi dispiace per quello che è successo…per…tutto…quello che è successo…" 

Aragorn si guardò attorno poi decise di rinunciare a capire e si avviò a sua volta verso il proprio destriero.


	12. Una vera famiglia

~ Capitolo 12: Una vera famiglia ~

Passarono alcuni giorni durante i quali Legolas e Aearlinn rimasero quasi sempre insieme per parlare di tutto quello che in quei lunghi anni non si erano mai potuti dire e parlarono anche della morte della loro madre, uccisa da un gruppo di orchetti sfuggiti al controllo di Saruman quando lo stregone stava per cedere al potere di Sauron. Aragorn, Arwen ed Eomer all'inizio erano molto sorpresi da quella rivelazione ma tutti accettarono di buon grado la permanenza della dama a Minas Tirith anche se impiegarono un po' di tempo per dimenticare la storia del rapimento di Eldarion. Il bambino invece era sempre più felice, circondato dall'amore e dalla tranquillità.

Una sera Legolas ed Aearlinn erano seduti sulle panchine di marmo nel giardino e stavano parlando di Bosco Atro quando Aragorn si avvicinò lentamente a loro…

"Oh…scusatemi non volevo interrompervi…" disse l'uomo quando vide che i due si erano girati a guardarlo "…da laggiù avevo visto solo Legolas e credevo…"

"No Estel…non preoccuparti…siediti con noi…" sussurrò l'elfo allungando una mano verso di lui. Il ramingo sorrise e aprì le gambe sedendosi a cavallo della panchina, vicino al compagno.

"Stavamo parlando del mio…nostro regno…" si corresse Legolas guardando la sorella "…nonostante quello che è successo credo che mio padre abbia il diritto di sapere che ha un'altra figlia…non so come possa reagire ma…"

"Sì è giusto…" disse Aragorn "…e poi…se Thranduil sarà d'accordo, potrebbe diventare lei la regina di Bosco Atro…"

"Cosa? Io regina?..." ribatté Aearlinn sorridendo "…no, non credo…insomma non…e poi una regina ha bisogno di un re…"

"Di questo non devi preoccuparti…aspetta che ti vedano gli altri Elfi e poi potrai solo scegliere la tua anima gemella…" disse il ramingo, notò che Legolas aveva girato la testa verso di lui e gli stava sorridendo così allungò una mano per stringere la sua ma si ricordò che non erano soli…

"Oh no! Non fate caso a me…" sussurrò Aearlinn quando vide che l'uomo si era fermato "…so che in questi giorni a causa mia il vostro tempo insieme è diminuito quindi…non preoccupatevi…abbracciatevi, baciatevi…niente potrebbe rendermi più felice che vedere mio fratello…" si fermò un momento poi sorrise "…beh, felice…appunto…"

Legolas rise e prese la mano dell'uomo nella sua.

"Posso farvi una domanda…" continuò la dama guardando i due compagni "…ma la regina sa di questa vostra storia?"

"Ma…Legolas non te ne ha parlato?" chiese Aragorn quasi stupito.

"No…non ne ho ancora avuto il tempo…" ribatté l'elfo "…posso farlo adesso comunque…vedi Arwen è…"

Ma le sue parole furono interrotte da delle voci…tutti e tre si voltarono e videro Eomer ed Arwen camminare nella loro direzione mano nella mano…

"Ho capito…" sussurrò Aearlinn sorridendo "…non mi servono altre spiegazioni…" 

Legolas e Aragorn si guardarono e scoppiarono a ridere.

"Cosa c'è di così divertente?" chiese Eomer sedendosi su una panchina di fronte ai due compagni subito seguito da Arwen.

"Niente…stavamo solo spiegando ad Aearlinn come stanno le cose tra noi…" rispose il ramingo "…ma siete bastati voi a chiarirle tutto quanto…"

"Oh…io credevo che Legolas le avesse già raccontato tutto…" disse Arwen guardandosi attorno. L'elfo aprì la bocca per rispondere ma Aragorn lo precedette…

"E invece il nostro Legolas non l'aveva fatto…" gli mise una mano su un fianco e dolcemente lo tirò a sé.

"Aearlinn allora…" inizio Arwen sorridendole "…ti trovi bene a palazzo?..."

Mentre le due dame parlavano Legolas si appoggiò con la schiena al petto del ramingo, subito sentì sulla guancia la sua barba e inclinò la testa verso di lui sorridendo…stava per chiudere gli occhi, completamente rilassato tra le sue braccia quando lo sentì bisbigliare…

"Guardami"

Alzò lo sguardo per incrociare quello del compagno e lo fissò intensamente leggendo nei suoi occhi…

'Ti amo…voglio stringerti tutta la notte tra le mie braccia senza pensare ad altro che a te…voglio sentire il tuo cuore battere insieme al mio…'

Legolas gli sorrise e avvicinò di più le labbra a quelle di Aragorn fino a sfiorarle senza mai interrompere il contatto con i suoi occhi

'…voglio ascoltare il tuo respiro fino al sorgere del sole…voglio…voglio…'

"Cosa?" gli sussurrò l'elfo quando capì chiaramente che i pensieri dell'uomo si stavano rivolgendo altrove.

'…voglio…oh Valar…ti voglio…voglio sentirti…'

Legolas si lasciò sfuggire una debole risata ma poi alzò una mano e la mise sulla guancia del ramingo che subito appoggiò le labbra sulle sue, baciandolo dolcemente…

Eomer inizialmente stava seguendo il discorso di Arwen e Aearlinn ma poi dei rumori attirarono la sua attenzione, sembravano dei passi...guardò per un momento nella direzione da dove erano venuti ma non scorse niente così si voltò di nuovo e notò i due compagni che si stavano baciando...

"Ehi voi!" disse alzando la voce per farsi sentire "Vi ricordo che non siete soli in questo giardino..."

"Aearlinn ha detto che possiamo..." sussurrò Aragorn con la stessa tonalità di un bambino, sorrise e continuò a baciare l'elfo.

Eomer girò la testa verso la dama con uno sguardo perplesso, tanto che Arwen non riuscì a fare a meno di ridere...Aearlinn rimase in silenzio cercando di trattenere a sua volta le risate...

"Ma...non mi importa cosa vi ha detto lei..." continuò il re di Rohan voltandosi nuovamente verso di loro "...ora ci siamo anche noi e...volete per favore smettere mentre vi sto parlando?"

Legolas cercò di non ridere e capì che anche Aragorn stava facendo la stessa cosa senza però interrompere il bacio…

"Oh...ma...sembrano due ragazzini...Arwen fa qualcosa..." si lamentò Eomer indicando i due compagni e guardando la dama.

Arwen lo fissò per un momento continuando a ridere poi senza parlare gli mise le mani sul volto e lo tirò a sé baciandolo...

"Se lo volevi bastava dirlo..." gli sussurrò dolcemente.

Aearlinn li guardò sorridendo ma subito il suo sguardo si rivolse tra gli alberi

"Eldarion!" disse alzando la voce.

Aragorn fece appena in tempo ad allontanarsi leggermente da Legolas ed infatti Eldarion sbucò dagli alberi correndo velocemente verso di loro, quando li raggiunse si fermò, riprendendo fiato…

"Eldarion cosa ci fai qui?" gli chiese il ramingo mettendosi seduto normalmente "Dovresti essere a letto…" poi guardò Arwen "…non doveva essere a letto?"

"Sì…doveva…" sussurrò la dama "…cosa succede tesoro mio, qualcosa non va?"

"Io non ho sonno…e poi ho già riposato oggi pomeriggio…" rispose il bambino guardando la madre "…posso restare con voi?"

"Eldarion…" disse Aragorn prendendolo tra le braccia e facendolo sedere sulle proprie ginocchia "…è molto tardi, se non vai a dormire, domani sarai molto stanco, e non potrai venire con me a cavalcare…"

Il bambino spalancò gli occhi a quella parola, aveva sempre desiderato salire a cavallo…ma poi guardò fisso il padre per un momento

"Non lo stai dicendo solo per farmi andare via?"

Legolas sorrise e accarezzò con una mano la guancia del piccolo

"No, tuo padre aveva proprio intenzione di portarti con lui ma tutto dipende da te…"

"Davvero?" sussurrò il bambino sorridendo, guardò Aragorn e poi ancora l'elfo "Verrai anche tu con noi?"

"Non credo Eldarion…" rispose Legolas alzando lo sguardo sul ramingo.

"Dimmi di sì! Dimmi di sì! Ti prego! Ti prego! Ti prego!" 

L'elfo rimase in silenzio, non sapeva cosa rispondere allora fu Aragorn a parlare…

"Facciamo così Eldarion…se corri subito a dormire, domani ci accompagnerà anche Legolas altrimenti…"

Ma bastarono quelle parole a convincere il bambino, si alzò di scatto in piedi e fece qualche passo ma poi si fermò…rimase per un istante a guardare gli alberi che lo circondavano e ritornò subito vicino agli altri…si guardò attorno come indeciso a chi rivolgersi ma poi si mise davanti a Legolas prendendogli le mani…

"Mi accompagni?"

"Eldarion sei arrivato fin qui da solo…" disse l'elfo fissandolo incuriosito.

"Sì ma…mentre venivo qui ho sentito un rumore e mi sono messo a correre…forse era un goblin o un troll e se adesso torno indietro da solo e mi vede…"

"Non bastavano gli orchi…" sussurrò Aragorn passandosi le mani sul viso "…adesso ci sono anche i goblin e i troll…"

"Sì…ti prego! Ti prego! Ti prego! Accompagnami!" continuò Eldarion tirando l'elfo verso di sé.

Legolas rimase un attimo in silenzio, guardò gli altri e vide che tutti stavano trattenendo le risate…

"Va bene…andiamo…" disse alzandosi e prendendo per mano il bambino.

"Eldarion perché non ti fai accompagnare da tua madre?" chiese Aragorn con un sorriso sul viso quando vide l'espressione divertita di Arwen ed Eomer.

"Ehi!" ribatté il re di Rohan fissando il ramingo.

"Perché Legolas è più bravo a uccidere i mostri…" rispose il bambino sorridendo.

"Visto?" sussurrò Eomer incrociando le braccia sul petto.

Eldarion continuò a camminare tirando la mano di Legolas che lo seguiva lentamente e prima di allontanarsi sentirono di nuovo la voce di Aragorn.

"Legolas devi solo accompagnarlo! Non restare a dormire con lui! E' grande ormai!"

"E' molto legato a Legolas…" disse Arwen prendendo tra le sue le mani del compagno "…forse più che a tutti noi…"

"Sì, praticamente è cresciuto con lui…" ribatté il ramingo sospirando "…purtroppo non riuscivo mai a restare molto con Eldarion …"

"Nemmeno noi gli siamo stati vicini come dovevamo…" sussurrò la dama.

"Non preoccupatevi…tra poco non vorrà più avere nessuno di noi vicino…" disse Eomer sorridendo "…uscirà da palazzo e andrà a cercarsi compagnie differenti…"

"Eomer!" sussurrò Arwen stupita ma senza riuscire a trattenere un sorriso "E' ancora un bambino!"

"Adesso è ancora un bambino!" ribatté il re di Rohan baciandole la fronte "Ma tra qualche anno diventerà un uomo! Vedrai che si cercherà qualcuno con cui passare tutto il tempo…"

"Andiamo a dormire! Non voglio sentire queste cose!" sussurrò Arwen alzandosi in piedi e trascinando con sé il compagno.

"Arwen non fare la madre possessiva…quando…" iniziò Eomer ma fu subito interrotto.

"Silenzio!" disse la dama continuando a camminare.

Aragorn e Aearlinn li guardarono allontanarsi e poi si misero a ridere.

"E' meglio che vada anch'io…" sussurrò la dama alzandosi "…buonanotte…"

"Buonanotte Aearlinn" disse l'uomo abbracciandola, ad un tratto sentì il suo corpo tremare "Va tutto bene?"

"Sì…sì…" sussurrò Aearlinn tenendo lo sguardo basso "…devo…devo andare…" e si allontanò velocemente tra gli alberi…solo dopo molti passi si fermò, appoggiò una mano ad un albero, respirando velocemente e chiuse gli occhi…quella visione…non poteva dire ad Aragorn che mentre si stavano abbracciando aveva avuto una visione del futuro…e quello che aveva visto…no, non poteva rivelargli che le parole del re di Rohan erano in parte vere…Eldarion cercherà qualcuno da amare ma il suo cuore lo troverà  prima di superare le alte mura del castello…

                                                                                       ~

Arwen ed Eomer entrarono nella loro stanza in silenzio, da quando erano tornati dal lungo viaggio non avevano più parlato della loro relazione, di quello che era successo a Rohan, di quello che si erano detti…spesso Eomer cercava di riaprire il discorso ma la dama trovava sempre un modo per evitarlo…ma ora era giunto il momento di chiarire alcune cose lasciate in sospeso…

"Arwen, so già cosa mi risponderai ma…" iniziò Eomer facendo qualche passo nella stanza "…riguardo a quello che ti ho detto prima di tornare qui…"

"Se conosci già la mia risposta perché me lo chiedi…" sussurrò la dama sedendosi sul letto.

"Perché…perché non credo che quella sia la verità…" rispose l'uomo mettendosi davanti a lei "…dobbiamo parlarne Arwen…solo così possiamo risolvere questa situazione…"

"Se credi che la mia mente o il mio cuore siano turbati da quello che è successo o che non è successo tra te e Legolas ti sbagli…" iniziò Arwen alzando lo sguardo su di lui "…sì, ho sofferto e molto quando me l'hai rivelato, mi sono chiesta perché Legolas non l'avesse confidato nemmeno ad Aragorn quando questo è successo ma poi mi hai detto che è stata una tua scelta e, pur non condividendo questi tipi di segreti, posso accettarlo…capisco le tue motivazioni e hai pienamente ragione, non so come avrei potuto reagire allora e avrei potuto far del male al bambino…forse ti aspettavi qualche scena di gelosia e ti assicuro che avevo intenzione di parlare seriamente con Legolas al nostro ritorno ma poi è successo quest'altro imprevisto…sì, forse un giorno discuterò con lui su quello che accaduto ma fino a quel momento è inutile pensare ancora al passato…"

"Ma Arwen io credevo che…"

"Eomer…basta…" sussurrò la dama guardandolo intensamente "…quando stiamo insieme sento che desideri me…tutta me stessa e non solo il mio corpo…lo hai detto anche tu…"

"Sì…sì Arwen…" bisbigliò Eomer inginocchiandosi davanti a lei e prendendole le mani "…io amo te…con tutto il cuore e tutta l'anima ma mi odio per averti fatto soffrire a causa della mia debolezza…"

"Lo so…" rispose Arwen accennando un sorriso "…ma non sono le tue debolezze a farmi paura…e non è nemmeno Legolas a spaventarmi…quello che mi terrorizza è qualcosa che né tu e né io possiamo evitare…"

Eomer la guardò aggrottando le sopracciglia, voleva chiederle una spiegazione ma si ritrovò improvvisamente senza parole come se la paura di affrontare un simile discorso l'avesse paralizzato…ma lo stesso successe ad Arwen ed entrambi rimasero in silenzio a guardarsi per un lungo momento fino a quando la dama decise di parlare di nuovo…

"Come hai deciso di comportarti con la proposta che hai ricevuto?" gli chiese sotto voce "Sposerai la figlia di Imrahil, Lothiriel, e darai così un erede al tuo regno?"

"Io non voglio sposare una donna che non amo e che è obbligata ad amarmi solo per il bene del nostro popolo…" le rispose Eomer abbassando lo sguardo "…è ingiusto…dimmi per quale ragione dovrei farlo?"

"Perché è questo il nostro destino…" sussurrò Arwen accarezzandogli il viso "…quel destino che è stato già scritto e che noi possiamo modificare solo in parte ma non cambiare del tutto…per anni mi sono chiesta perché Aragorn e Legolas non potevano regnare insieme sui loro popoli e perché noi due non potevamo sposarci e vivere a Rohan…"

"E hai trovato una risposta?" 

"Forse perché facciamo parte di un disegno superiore che solo i Valar conoscono…ed in questo caso io sono stata creata per sposare Aragorn e regnare su Gondor come tu sei stato creato per sposare Lothiriel e regnare su Rohan…"

"Ma questo disegno superiore non tiene conto di nessuno dei nostri veri sentimenti…" aggiunse Eomer con un sorriso amaro sul viso "…perché non possiamo cambiarlo? Non ci è concesso di decidere cosa fare delle nostre vite?"

"Forse no…" sussurrò Arwen sorridendo "…ma possiamo decidere il futuro delle vite che dipendono da noi…" prese la mano dell'uomo e se la mise dolcemente sul ventre.

Eomer spalancò gli occhi…non riusciva a credere…non poteva credere…

"Arwen cosa…" bisbigliò con filo di voce.

"Altri hanno scritto il nostro destino ma in quel libro, seppur celato sotto spoglie diverse, ci sarà anche il frutto del nostro amore…"

Il re di Rohan rimase in silenzio, nessuna parola poteva esprimere la felicità che sentiva nel cuore, riuscì solamente ad avvicinarsi ad Arwen e abbracciarla mentre una lacrima scivolava sulla sua guancia.

Aragorn si stava avvicinando lentamente alla stanza del figlio quando vide Legolas uscirne e richiudere silenziosamente la porta, allora si fermò di colpo, nascondendosi dietro all'angolo del muro…quando l'elfo lo raggiunse lo prese per un braccio, spingendolo contro la parete e baciandolo con passione…

"Estel! Sei impazzito!" sussurrò Legolas sorridendo quando l'uomo si allontanò da lui per respirare.

Aragorn non rispose, iniziando a baciargli dolcemente il collo e quando raggiunse l'orecchio del compagno sussurrò sensualmente

"Legolas resta a dormire con me questa notte ti prego…c'è un orco sotto al mio letto…"

"Smetti immediatamente di prenderti gioco di me!" disse l'elfo spingendolo via ma senza riuscire a fare a meno di ridere "E di tuo figlio soprattutto! E' solo un bambino!"

"Già e non vedo l'ora che cresca almeno tu non avrai più nessuna scusa per lasciarmi solo la notte…" disse sorridendo l'uomo avvicinandosi nuovamente al compagno.

"Cosa c'è, re Elassar?" gli bisbigliò Legolas sulle labbra "Sei geloso di tuo figlio?"

"No ma potrei diventarlo…" gli rispose Aragorn sorridendo "…oramai passi più tempo con lui che con me…"

"Oh…ti senti trascurato…" disse l'elfo accarezzandogli il viso dolcemente "…ma io sono sempre qui per te…e vedrai che tra non molto Eldarion preferirà dormire con qualcun altro invece che con me…"

Il ramingo lo baciò di nuovo, stringendolo a sé a facendo scivolare le dita tra i suoi lunghi capelli biondi

"Lo so…e non sai quanto desidero che trovi qualcuno splendido come te…qualcuno che gli faccia battere il cuore con un semplice sguardo e che lo faccia tremare con il solo suono della sua voce…"

"Ed io ti faccio provare tutto questo?" gli chiese dolcemente Legolas inclinando la testa.

"Non puoi nemmeno immaginare cosa sento quando sono con te…" rispose Aragorn baciandogli le labbra, lo guardò in silenzio per un lungo momento poi gli prese la mano nella sua sorridendo "…benim na haust meleth nin…(andiamo a letto amore mio)"

"Be iest lin…(come desideri)" sussurrò l'elfo sorridendogli a sua volta ed insieme si allontanarono lungo il corridoio. Solo quando erano già lontani Aearlinn svoltò l'angolo facendo qualche passo nella loro direzione, sussurrando debolmente

"Non desiderare troppo qualcosa Aragorn di Gondor…perché potresti ottenerlo…"

                                                                  ~ The End ~

_E__ siamo giunti alla fine anche di questa! Ma non credete di esservi liberati di me!! Io tornerò!! HI HI HI_

_Ricordo sempre il sito Wicked Games per chi volesse trovare di tutto e di più su Legolas e Aragorn! L'indirizzo lo trovate nella mia scheda!!_

_Namarie_

_Enedhil_


End file.
